


You're Beautiful

by SheenaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaChan/pseuds/SheenaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi Sawamura is a photographer who is sick and tired of dealing with all of these high maintenance models at his day job and just wishes he could do what he loves for a living without having to put up with this crap. That is until, Sugawara Koushi walks into his studio and brings a refreshing take to the life he was getting so sick of...</p><p>[[Cancelled, however reading up to chapter 7 will give you a full story!]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I had seen this AU idea floating around Tumblr and couldn't get it out of my head. That and Suga's pretty face has inspired me so much this week, I wanted an excuse to describe him a little bit aha. Though, that doesn't happen in the first chapter. I wanted to post this first, just to set it all up and feel it out, but at least you guys get bitchy model Oikawa! :D Haha, I couldn't pass that one up. Anyway, strap in and enjoy! This one's gonna be a long one =w=
> 
> Oh! And if you guys had any ideas on what you might wanna see from this AU then feel free to suggest! :D I may put it in~

Through the lense of his camera, he saw the world, capturing beauty in every sense he could see. Golden light dancing through trees, the different shades of skin on the people passing by a street corner, the way a sunrise could make the colours in wall graffiti stand out just right, it was everything Daichi Sawamura lived for, and he could honestly snap shots of the world around him forever. He was so captivated by the minute details in everything he saw, admiring each subject, taking the time to bring out its inner beauty and candid grace, there wasn’t a part of photography that Daichi wasn’t passionate about…

Well…

There was one thing…

“Oikawa, I swear to god if you don’t get the hell back in there and get your goddamn picture taken, I am going to break this vase right here and blame you!”

“Iwa-chan, you’re the meanest manager in the world!”

Daichi’s eye twitched as he looked above his camera, fighting the desperate urge to walk out of his most recent job and never look back… But, his shots of the world didn’t pay his bills, and fashion photography was really the only stable income he had ever had in his career. It was too bad he had to deal with people like this on a daily basis. Daichi barely had the patience for any of these high maintenance fashion models and designers, and this “Oikawa Tooru” was particularly obnoxious. Daichi was only thankful that his manager seemed to have a decent head on his shoulders.

“This makeup is going to make my face look chalky, I just know it!” pouted Oikawa.

“That’s not your job to worry about! Model the suit and stop wasting everybody’s time, dammit!” yelled Iwaizumi sternly. The young man turned to Daichi and bowed in his direction. “I apologize for such a horrible attitude. I’ll make sure he never gets work in this town again.”

A sharp gasp could be heard from the set and then a large huff. “Well, fine, if you’re going to be horrible about it, I’ll go through with the shoot. But, it’ll be your fault if these photos kill my career, Iwa-chan!”

Daichi sighed to himself, thankful that this model’s manager had managed to get Oikawa to cooperate, but also slightly offended that he would even think Daichi Sawamura’s photos would kill somebody’s career. Had this guy even seen his portfolio? Probably not…

“I assure you, the photos will turn out just fine.” Daichi chimed in with a fake smile. There seemed to be a lot of that these days, and it hurt his face, but if that was the only way he could get through shoots like this, then so be it. He just wanted this day to be over…

“See Oikawa? Just trust Sawamura. I wouldn’t have set up this shoot if it wasn’t with the best of the best.” said Iwaizumi, standing behind Daichi and giving the photographer a sympathetic pat on the back. Daichi sighed quietly again and set his sights back on his subject.

After another quick huff and a long drawn out “Fiiiiine…”, Oikawa was hard at work, giving Daichi confident poses filled with subtle gestures, showing off the clothes he wore as well as the model perfect body underneath, and this was the part that Daichi liked most about his day job, when the irritating model finally shut up and did what they knew best. Daichi could go to work, finding the best angles to capture these living gods and working together to create a true work of art. Though that didn’t last very long before today’s model accidentally made a weird face and Daichi captured it, sending the awkward expression wide on the screen behind them.

“Aaagh! Delete that immediately!” cried Oikawa.

“I assure you, that’s not going to make it in any final spread, just… keep up what you were doing, we were getting some great shots and-...”

“No! I’m serious! I don’t want to pose anymore if it’s faces like that you capture! Ugh, and look Iwa-chan, my face does look chalky!” he whined, flinging his arms up in the air and quickly walking off the set. Daichi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, trying his best not to lose his temper to the only other sound mind in the room… At least, Daichi thought the manager’s mind was sound.

“Dammit, Oikawa! What do you think you’re doing!?” he called out, running after the model. He stopped and quickly turned around. “Ah, I’m so sorry Sawamura. Please, I’ll calm him down and then we can finish this.”

Daichi stood up, flicking through the images on his camera. “You know what, just-... Look, I think we managed to get enough here. So, let’s just call it a day… alright?” he said, trying to remain as calm as possible. Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his head while thinking it over.

“Ugh, I really want to say yes to that. I know you got some good shots already but the agency is going to want more options for sure. I’m really sorry, Sawamura, please just try to fish out a bit more patience. I’ll get him back!” and before Daichi could say anymore, Iwaizumi had dashed out of the room.

“Kill me…” was all he could muster to himself.

The shoot went on for 9 more painful hours…

+++

That night, Daichi was just about ready to crawl into a hole and never set foot back into the world of fashion photography again. Though reality sunk in far too quickly and Daichi knew that he had to start editing some options for the agency now, or he’d never get paid for that photoshoot from hell. With a deep sigh, Daichi pulled on some comfortable clothes, set up his laptop and started going through the shots of the day. As he went through them, he had to admit, this Oikawa Tooru was gorgeous as all hell. It was just too bad that his personality was as rotten as a day old candy apple. It made Daichi grumpy that such a pretty face could be attached to such an irritating person, and that pretty much everybody he shot at his job was the same way. It was depressing, and for a moment, Daichi just wanted to touch up that one picture of Oikawa’s awkward face and have that be the only thing he sent in as a progress report, but when he looked up and saw a stack of bills on his table, and also the new rolls of film he bought to do some photography experiments that weekend, he knew he couldn’t do that and went back to taking his job seriously…

+++

“H-Hey… you don’t look so great. Did you not sleep well last night?” asked the young receptionist at the agency the next day.

Daichi blinked and then looked in a nearby mirror. He did look like hell. And it was all Oikawa Tooru’s fault, him and his chalky face.

“It was a long day yesterday. Can you send these shots off for me? I need to go nap or something…” Daichi said, handing the folder full of chalky shots from yesterday’s shoot to the receptionist.

“Yeah, sure. Oh! But Sawamura, don’t forget about your shoot at ten today! One of our biggest clients are sending over a new model for some test shots and-...”

Daichi gave the receptionist a glare that could kill, cutting the poor boy off. The frazzled photographer rubbed a hand down his face, as if to wipe off the glare he knew he was cruelly giving. No, his hatred of all these models didn’t make it right to take it out on innocent people… but he had just finished shooting the worst person in the world and he was barely ready to drink his morning coffee let alone deal with that again. He inhaled sharply.

“Very well.” he stated, forcing a smile and grabbing the information from the shaky receptionist.

As Daichi walked away from the front desk, he glanced at the folder just enough to grab the location. It was just in the small in house studio the agency had, nothing too fancy or lavish. Daichi was pleased that the setup would only be simple, he didn’t think his brain could manage to handle any more than that, so he simply headed downstairs and started setting up some lights and the backdrop.

+++

Ten thirty…

Daichi’s eye did that twitching thing again, the twitch that meant he was suppressing some deep rage, but what did he expect? This new model guy was probably super spoiled. Probably one of those rich pretty boys that got a modeling deal for his birthday and didn’t know that other people’s time was valuable too. Daichi leaned up against the wall, arms folded, looking around at his empty set, tapping his fingers on his arm. He was so done with this, this was definitely going to be his last job. One minute longer and he was going to walk straight out of here and live on the street, because-...

“Agh! I-I’m so sorry we’re late!” called a stammering voice as the door burst open. Daichi jumped, and was even more nervous when such a large man stood before him.

“Um…” was all he could say, looking up at the tall man with the suit and hair tied back into a bun. Was this the model?

“M-My name’s Azumane Asahi! I’m the manager, and deeply sorry that we’ve kept you waiting. There was traffic and we just-...”

Daichi lifted his hand to make the poor guy stop talking. He really did look sorry…

“It’s okay. I’ve dealt with a lot worse than just waiting this week, believe me. So, where’s your model then?”

“A-ah, right! He’s just getting assessed by hair and makeup right now, he should be here soon-... oh!”

At that, the door flung open and a flushed and huffing man was standing before them. He had definitely ran down here…

“Ah, I’m sorry I’m late! I still have to get wardrobe done, but I wanted to meet the photographer before we-... Oh! Is this him?”

Before he knew it, Daichi had locked eyes with probably the most chocolatey browns he had ever seen. The man smiled warmly and walked over towards them, extending his hand to shake.

“Sugawara Koushi, at your service!” he brightly introduced himself, quickly taking Daichi’s hand before he had a chance to react. “You’re Sawamura Daichi, yes? I’ve heard a lot about you and I’ve seen a lot of your work, it’s brilliant!”

“U-um… thank you.” he said, his grip limp within the handshake that the model was so heartily giving. He tried to speak up, but Sugawara beat him to the punch.

“Oh, but I’m so sorry we’re late. Look, I’ll get wardrobe to work fast and I’ll be right back down so we can get started. I don’t want to take up any more of your time.” he said, and ran back through the door before Daichi could even think. He looked over at the empty doorway, then up at the manager who was standing tall with an apologetic smile on his face, then back at the doorway. That was…

“Well that was refreshing…” Daichi said out loud, mouth slightly agape as he got sucked into the unbelievable situation.

“What was that?” asked Azumane, blinking.

“A-aha, nothing. Here, let me go over the details of the shoot with you…”

Daichi tried to clear his mind as he got down to business but he was still shocked over what just happened. In an instant, it was as if all his rage had been washed away in a warm tide. It was amazing how far some simple manners could go, and Daichi had forgotten that. After all these years of shooting piss poor personality models, how was this even possible?

After all of these years, Daichi was actually excited to shoot for his day job, to photograph this… Sugawara Koushi...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually woke up early today because I couldn't wait to write more, and I'm still itching to do another chapter today. We'll see how it goes, but I'm completely inspired! *u* As always, please let me know what you think and I hope you all enjoy!

“So, we’ll just get some headshots done and a few full bodies. Any special posing you guys needed today?” asked Daichi, looking down the list he had in his file.

“Ah, no, nothing too special. Sugawara just got signed, and his old headshots look kind of amateur, so we just need to update them a little bit.”

“Sure!”

Before they knew it, Sugawara had returned, donning a thin, fashionable button down and sleek black slacks with a belt that hugged his hips elegantly. He was fixing a button on one of his cuffs as he walked in, face powdered and hair set in place all ready to go. As he quickly finished fixing the button, he rested his hands on his waist and cocked a hip while giving a silly wink.

“Alright! Are we ready to go?” he asked, giving a thumbs up on top of it all.

Daichi had to hold back a snort in his throat. Was this guy for real? Not only was Sugawara Koushi the most polite model he had ever met, he was also a total goof ball. A spark shot through Daichi’s stomach as he smiled at Sugawara, lifting the camera he had in his hands and snapping a shot of the thumbs up without even thinking. He looked back over his camera, a bit embarrassed when he noticed how confused Sugawara looked. The confusion was quickly replaced with a beautiful smile though…

“Ha ha! I didn’t think we were starting so quickly!” he laughed, walking over to the bigger monitor where the candid shot lay. “Hey, this isn’t so bad! You’re kind of a genius, aren’t you Sawamura?” he asked, his voice genuine but the look he gave Daichi when he looked back over his shoulder had the slightest glint of teasing in it. It was a look that made it impossible for Daichi to get rid of his embarrassment, but it also made him realize that there were some amusing layers to this model; the model he just couldn’t wait to shoot, apparently… Daichi cleared his throat.

“Ah, well, if all else fails, we have that shot to fall back on.” he stated with a serious face, trying to keep up with Sugawara’s wit. He was met with a gentle laugh. 

“Ha ha, yes.” was all that Sugawara said before walking over to the plain white backdrop. He stretched and looked around. “Ah, I’m still not very used to all this. Go easy on me, oh great Sawamura!”

This guy… How did such a goof ball even become a model?

“Don’t worry! Just do what you do best and I’ll bring your best out even more.” is all Daichi said. He pretty much said that to all his models. Mostly it was to shut them up when they complained, but he was surprised with himself that he actually meant it today. Shaking that off, he adjusted the light on Sugawara and held up his camera, getting a feel for the shot. Sugawara took a deep breath, seemingly a bit more nervous than he let on, but these were only headshots, there wasn’t any need for that!

“Okay, I’m ready, so just be natural and I’ll take care of the rest.” Daichi said “And don’t be so nervous, you look great!”. It was another thing he said by default to his models, and Daichi had been so caught up in his natural swing of things that he was completely caught off guard when Sugawara’s expression caught the lense, the light casting a sharp angle down his face that made his perfectly round cheekbone cut through the shot with a subtle ferocity. This… this was amazing…

Daichi snapped his first shot right away, inspired by the amazing sight that was a well lit Sugawara, and he felt his breath catch in his throat when Sugawara subtly adjusted his gaze up, looking straight down the lense and piercing directly into Daichi’s eyes. Daichi put his camera down uncharacteristically, his eyes wide as he gazed at Sugawara for what was entirely way too long to be appropriate.

“Sawamura?” a deep voice asked from behind him. It almost didn’t snap him out of his daze, but then he shook his head and laughed, waving off the worried Azumane behind him and lifting his camera back up so that he could hide his face from Sugawara. 

“Sorry about that!” he squawked, clearing his throat to get a grip on reality again. “I spaced out for a moment, but that was great Sugawara, just keep this up!”

That seemed to be enough to clear the air, but Daichi had to get a hold of himself. He dealt with beautiful people everyday, but there was truly something special about Sugawara, something that laid on the surface, yes, but it felt like there was so much more to be discovered at the same time. He felt that if he just dug deep enough with his photos he’d be able to peel back the layers and truly find what made Sugawara Koushi so magnificent.

He kept up with the head shots, the click of the camera shutter being the only sound that filled the small room. It was only a simple job, one that he did all the time, but Daichi could feel his heart race, trying to keep up with the overflowing inspiration that his subject brought out in him. Daichi was beside himself with excitement that he never felt at work before, it was an excitement only reserved for the most breathtaking sunrises over the mountains where he hiked, trying to catch the exact moment when the oranges matched perfectly with the pinks in the sky, except in this case it was catching the perfect moment after Sugawara blinked, his soft eyelashes framing those sweet chocolate eyes and casting the most delicate of shadows down his cheek.

There… That was it. The perfect shot.

Gently exhaling (because had Daichi even been breathing that whole time?), Daichi lowered his camera and gave Sugawara a thumbs up just as goofy as the one he had given before. “Amazing!”

Sugawara’s serious model expression was quickly replaced with a bright smile. “Really?” he exclaimed.

“Yes! Look at these shots.” said Azumane from the monitor. They all gathered around to browse through what Daichi had managed to capture and as they scrolled through, the excitement Daichi had while shooting started to resurface and he just needed to take more pictures immediately. He was about to suggest they continue when he noticed Sugawara looking at the photos with a hand over his mouth as if he were trying to keep something bottled up. Oh no… was this where it all went downhill? Had he only been pretending to be nice this whole time and was finally going to pitch a fit like all the rest?

Daichi braced himself when he noticed Sugawara wipe away a small tear before taking a deep breath. “Ah, I’m sorry.” he said, laughing slightly as he blinked away the mist in his eyes. “It’s just, these are so amazing, especially compared to my old headshots, and I just can’t believe somebody so talented is taking my picture after all these years I’ve tried to make it… and aha, I’m sorry, it’s silly to get emotional over something so small.”

Daichi swallowed hard. He had been so caught up in what his job had been like for years that he was honestly floored by Sugawara. How was Daichi supposed to handle somebody so gorgeous in front of the camera and so kind behind it? This was… This was too much, and he most certainly hadn’t been prepared for it.

Trying his best to regain his composure, Daichi walked over to Sugawara and patted his shoulder, giving him a confident smile. “Now, now. If you start crying you’re going to have to get your makeup done again.” he said, more softly than he intended but it seemed to calm Sugawara down. The model took another deep breath before smiling brightly and returning to the back drop.

“You’re right!” he exclaimed “Let’s keep this up then!”

Daichi smiled wide and gripped his camera tightly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun.

“Oh! I think we have enough head shot options, Sawamura. Do you think we could get the full bodies now? Then we can get out of your hair.” said Azumane from the back.

Daichi honestly felt like whining and saying no, but it was true that they had enough headshots now and everybody had a busy schedule they needed to get back to. Sighing internally, Daichi gave Azumane a frank “yes” and turned back to Sugawara…

He didn’t want to let his man go. There was still so much more to discover, so many layers and angles and lighting options to bring out the beauty in this man and Daichi wanted to take his time exploring it all through, but as the clock ticked on the wall, he knew he didn’t have that luxury, so he directed Sugawara into a simple pose and asked him to take it from there...

...But, Daichi hadn’t been prepared for this either…

If Daichi had his breath taken away by just Sugawara’s face, then what happened to a person when there was no more breath to take? Daichi was certain that he was experiencing that now as he looked over the shot he was about to capture. Sugawara was standing at a subtle angle, his head gently lifted to show off the length of his neck. A pale shadow that traced the model’s body guided Daichi’s eyes down from the man’s soft neck to the sharp peaks of his collar bone that poked out from the top of his shirt where two buttons had carefully been left undone. But the adventure wasn’t over as the open buttons guided Daichi’s eyes lower to where the thin shirt clung ever so gently to what was clearly a well toned waist underneath, and as Daichi’s eyes wandered towards the belt that hugged Sugawara’s hips so perfectly, Daichi had to stop himself there, because he didn’t trust himself at all at that point.

After what felt like forever, he finally took his first full body shot, and they just poured out from there…

The rest of the shoot was over in a flash and as Azumane and Sugawara began packing up, Daichi wondered why this shoot couldn’t last eleven hours like yesterdays’...

“Thank you so much Sawamura! And we’re still very sorry about being late this morning!” said Azumane while bowing to the photographer.

“It’s really okay. We got some amazing stuff today, so it was well worth the wait.” Daichi couldn’t help but say, his eyes falling on Sugawara without thinking. Sugawara blinked at the gaze, slightly confused at first, but then a knowing smirk graced his lips and Daichi felt himself tense up. Oh God… what was he even doing? Was he flirting with his model? 

“I just need to go call a taxi. I’ll be right back, Sugawara!”

And just like that Daichi was left alone with Sugawara and he didn’t know what to do. He simply smiled nervously and said the first thing that came to mind.

“I should be able to have the options sent in to your agency by tomorrow. Though honestly, I don’t think I’m going to have to touch up your shots all that much.”

“I can’t tell if you’re really confident in your abilities or if you’re flirting with me, Sawamura.” he replied bluntly, that playful smirk still on his lips.

“A-ah-um-...” Daichi stammered. What was wrong with him? He never did this! Was he really being so blatant in front of his client. Had he no self control?

“Ha ha! I’m kidding!” exclaimed Sugawara, giving Daichi a playful slap on the shoulder. His expression warmed up quickly though and he gave Daichi a more genuine smile. “I really do have to thank you for today though. I never thought I’d be so lucky, but everything has happened so fast. If these shots go well, the agency said I could get booked for a ton of jobs, so, you’re opening a lot of doors for me Sawamura.”

The way Sugawara looked so thankful made Daichi’s heart beat hard against his chest and for the first time at his day job, he felt determined and proud to have been able to work with this model. He gave Sugawara a serious look in return.

“I promise I’ll make these shots the best they can be.” he pledged, and Sugawara let out a hearty laugh.

“Ah! You’re so serious!” he exclaimed, but he was back to gazing at Daichi warmly all too soon. “Thank you, though. I can’t wait to see the photos.” he said, grazing his fingers gently against the back of Daichi’s hand for a second as he let his hand fall back to his side. Daichi swore the slight touch lasted for days, and the feeling lingered on the back of his hand.

Azumane came back soon after that to bring Sugawara to the cab.

“A-ah! It was great working with you! I hope we get a chance to have another shoot together someday!” Daichi called out awkwardly as Sugawara was led away. Sugawara looked back and waved.

Since when had Daichi called after models? Since when had we wanted a repeat experience of a fashion shoot? All those questions would have completely baffled Daichi had he not been so pre-occupied with one thing…

When on earth was he going to get a chance to capture that beauty again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha *laughs nervously*, I don't think I've been so heavily inspired all at once before 8'D, what is Daisuga doing to me? Anyway, just to let you guys know, this fic is ending up being the slowest of burns, so I hope you're all strapped in! I've already received such lovely comments and support and it makes me so happy, so here's Chapter Three! Enjoy guys, and thank you so much! c':

Daichi felt different when he got home that night and settled into his corner to relax with his work. He wore his comfy clothes as usual, had a nice warm drink next to him and in front of him were the photos he had took that day… The photos of Sugawara Koushi…

His apartment windows were closed, but Daichi swore that he could feel a cool breeze over his face when he opened up the series of thumbnails. He had gotten carried away by his rush of inspiration earlier, but upon further inspection, his photos were positively glowing way more than he thought, and it honestly had nothing to do with his skills as a photographer.

His subject, this model named Sugawara just breathed life into his fumbling career, and as Daichi scrolled through the reel, trying to pick his best shots and to figure out which photo to edit first, he just couldn’t help but pick out details that he hadn’t seen while shooting earlier.

He clicked on one of the headshots, zoning in on the larger image. Yes, he remembered this shot perfectly. It was shot number six, when Sugawara had just taken in a slight inhale and looked up just above the camera’s lense. It was a subtle gaze to the upper left but the light had caught his eyes in just the right way that they almost looked caramel. Daichi allowed his eyes to scan across the image some more, sliding down the delicate bridge of Sugawara’s nose, cut out perfectly by the shadow on the far side of his face. He hadn’t noticed how fair his skin was earlier, but that was quickly becoming apparent.

After travelling over the perfect curvature that was the tip of Sugawara’s nose, Daichi found himself captivated by the line of this man’s upper lip, the way the middle arc sat snugly in the center, creating a wall that kept the supple pale skin of his face separate from the light pink hue of his lips… And Daichi didn’t even want to start thinking about how perfect those were…

How long had he been staring at this single photo? How long had he been looking at the soft shadows that the ends of Sugawara’s hair were casting on his forehead? The way they almost pointed at the beauty mark that sat under his eye, calling attention to it like it was Sugawara’s most important feature…

It wasn’t though, far from it. This whole package, this whole perfect package was the reason why Daichi sat up until six am fiddling with his photos, only to realize that he was right about having to do hardly any touch ups, and he sank back in his chair, finally ungluing his eyes from his computer to gaze at the cup of tea he hadn’t even touched. The sunrise from outside hit the liquid in the cup and bounced back into Daichi’s eyes making him blink and finally get back to reality. 

Where had the time even gone…?

+++

“Um… long day again yesterday?” asked the receptionist.

Daichi blinked. Where was he, even? Oh yeah, he was at the agency again…

“No no, this was my fault this time. I was up late last night um… editing…”

“That bad, huh? Was the new model not very good?”

Daichi felt a harsh jolt of anger run through him that immediately woke him up.

“Are you crazy? Look at these photos! Sugawara was amazing!” he yelled, getting really defensive for some reason. The receptionist jumped at Daichi’s sudden intensity, but he looked down at the envelope and carefully pulled out the photos.

“Oh wow! I honestly don’t know what to say, Sawamura. These photos are gonna make him a star!”

Daichi quickly felt himself calm down at the compliment, and his pride beamed. He actually felt relieved and it showed on his face.

“You really think so?” he asked, and the receptionist gave him a firm nod. Daichi breathed a sigh of relief. If somebody thought that, then he knew he was doing a good job and really hoped that these photos would help Sugawara get to where he needed to be. He remembered the short conversation they had the day before. Sugawara seemed so eager to go further, was excited and hopeful and it only fed Daichi’s inspiration. The man who had refreshed his day job so much… if any model deserved to be rich and famous, it was Sugawara, and as Daichi watched the receptionist push the photos back into the envelope, he desperately hoped this would be the final push towards that goal.

“Ah, please make sure they get sent out right away. And be careful with that envelope!” he said, almost barking out the last order. 

“No problem! Don’t worry about it Sawamura, sir!”

Daichi then regained his composure, satisfied with everything despite his lack of sleep. A folder then popped up in front of his face.

“Oh and sir, please don’t forget about your eleven o’clock. Oikawa Tooru is back for another-...”

The receptionist shrunk in his chair as Daichi glared down at the poor boy. He harshly grabbed the folder and stomped away. Oh, for the love of God!

+++

The week had been long, and filled with way too many pissy models and managers to deal with. Daichi hated this industry, he hated it so much! But it was the weekend and he could finally kick back, relax and forget about the fact that Oikawa Tooru practically ripped a prop in half on set yesterday because it clashed with his eye colour. Finally breathing a sigh of relief as he packed up a bag for the weekend, Daichi was happy he was going away for a few days and getting away from the city.

He usually took a train out of town when life got too stressful. He’d pack up some special film and hike up his favourite trail and usually find something new to capture on his travels. It was the perfect way to relax. Nature never complained about the green in a cushion…

So that’s where he was off to early that Saturday. He lazily propped his bag on his back and started walking to the train station. He usually walked at a slow pace when he did this, soaking in all the time he had on his own with his thoughts and his camera. He picked up a coffee to go and was about to head into the station when something caught his eye: a small magazine stand with a very familiar photo…

Daichi ran over and picked up a copy, glaring for a moment at the cover since of course it had Oikawa on the front, his arrogant face pouting with his collar popped, but that wasn’t the point at the moment because he noticed a small photo on the side of top of a small blurb saying something about up and coming models. It was one of the headshots he took of Sugawara… the one he had stared at all night, in fact. He knew it well, and even before he opened up the magazine, he stared proudly at the photo. It was only small, but it was right there on the front and it been put out so fast! Daichi couldn’t help but smile…

“Um, sir, are you going to pay for that?” a gruff voice from behind the stand asked. Daichi nearly dropped his coffee cup.

“Yes!” he said without hesitation, and the next thing he knew, he was sitting on in the train with a fashion magazine on his lap.

Of course he didn’t normally buy these things, for obvious reasons, and the stupid spread on the cover made him really grumpy, but he just had to see what else was inside…

Daichi’s breath caught in his throat when he turned the page. There it was, one of the full body shots he had taken. There was about ten pages worth of profiles about up and coming models, all gorgeous in their own way, but Daichi knew there was no question who looked the best among them. He thumbed over the photo gently, reaching Sugawara’s hip line where Daichi’s eyes had been caught on his belt that day…

...He was obsessed...

But that was normal for Daichi! Wasn’t it? Daichi had gone to the same spot every weekend for a year to take photos because he thought the scenery was so stunning there. He always got caught up in things that he found aesthetically pleasing, it just so happened that this time it was a person!

Probably the most beautiful person he had ever met…

He closed the magazine and flipped it over to hide the front. He sunk back in his seat and ducked his face into his scarf as he looked at the passing scenery out the window. He had to get over his fixation. It was weird to be so caught up on somebody like that, and it wasn’t as if he’d even get the chance to photograph him again. He had to stop himself before it got too serious…

...but it was a lost cause, because only five minutes later was he looking through Sugawara’s profile in the magazine, reading the simple bio, the likes and dislikes he wasn’t sure were real, and of course, gazing at that photo once more. He hadn’t noticed just how elegant his hands were that day either! Every time Daichi looked back there was something new to admire, just like his favourite hiking spot. He wondered how amazing it would be if he could take photos of Sugawara among the colours of the changing leaves. He took a deep breath at the thought, closing his eyes and falling asleep with the image etched in the darkness behind his eyelids.

Yeah… that would be ridiculously beautiful…

+++

Daichi felt like his weekend was over in a flash, and he suddenly felt like he had been teleported to the end of the day’s shoot. It was okay, nothing to write home about and at the very least it wasn’t a train wreck, but it did make Daichi really tired. It ran too long and his eyes were burning from the bright lights. Heaving a rough sigh once everybody was gone, Daichi packed up his bag and flung it over his back, walking out into the dark city. It was really starting to get cold, making Daichi lift up on his scarf before nearly dropping to the ground at the sight in front of him.

“S-Sugawara!?” he exclaimed.

Sugawara was standing outside, casually leaning against the wall. He stood up straight and smiled when Daichi saw him.

“Hi, Sawamura!” he exclaimed, delighted as he waved a gloved hand. Sugawara was wearing the biggest of coats with layers of scarves hanging about. He also donned a colorful, fluffy toque, but beyond all that, his smiling face simply glowed through all of his clothing.

“It’s so late! What are you doing here?”

“Ah, I know, but I just really wanted to thank you in person! Is nine o’clock too late to treat you to tea?”

“Thank… treat me to… What for?” Daichi was seriously beside himself. First of all, he looked like a mess after such a long day and felt self-conscious, and second, how did Sugawara look so perfect in all that thick clothing?

“The photos you took of me the other day were published in a magazine this weekend, can you believe it? I’ve already celebrated with the rest of the crew, but I just knew I had to celebrate with the real brains behind the operation. Ah, you’ve probably had a long day though… we could do it another time, or-...”

“No! Now’s perfect for me!” Daichi exclaimed, his voice booming out the answer and his face far too serious. Sugawara laughed at the display. How could one laugh warm the whole area like a campfire? Daichi pondered this thought hard before Sugawara patted him on the shoulder, giggling sweetly as he pushed him along.

“Come on, there’s a nice cafe not too far from here that should still be open. I’ll get you a snack too if you want! You look hungry…”

It was nice to step into the warm cafe. The lighting was mellow and the atmosphere peaceful. Sugawara had already told Daichi he wouldn’t keep him long, so he ordered at the front counter as soon as they got in and then quickly grabbed them both a table. Daichi hobbled behind Sugawara, not so gracefully since he had a full sack of equipment with him. He was very satisfied once he was able to get it off his back and sit down.

“Brr, it’s cold out there.” Sugawara stated, sitting down opposite Daichi. The table was actually pretty small, just big enough for two people and some drinks, and as Sugawara began removing some of his layers, Daichi suddenly realized just how close they were.

“Yeah, it is.” he answered, trying to keep his mouth moving normally despite the excitement in his mind. He had stared at the photos he had taken a lot, studied nearly every detail while working on them and yet, he was still blown away in the presence of his man’s beauty. And he wasn’t even wearing any makeup today! How was this fair?

“The drinks shouldn’t take too long to get here…” Sugawara casually explained as he picked the hat off of his head. His hair stuck up every which way from the static but he didn’t seem to notice. Daichi tried to hide a grin behind his hand and reached up over to Sugawara with the other, gently patting down his hair for him. Damn, it was like silk!

“Your hair looks ridiculous.” he said as he patted it down. Sugawara spun around to look at his reflection in the dark window, laughing when he saw himself.

“Oh my God… look at me, ha ha!” 

Sugawara reached up and began patting the hair down himself, accidentally brushing Daichi’s hand when the photographer tried to get it out of the way. He flinched slightly, a motion that caught Sugawara’s attention, but the model didn’t say anything about it, he simply leaned forward on the table, and elegantly rested his chin on the back of his hand, looking straight at Daichi.

“So, I managed to get five jobs lined up from your headshots alone.” he started, speaking effortlessly. “I was pretty floored to be honest. I’ve been trying to break into this industry for… geeze, how long has it been… since I was eighteen, and it’s been seven years since then so…”

“That long, really?” Daichi was honestly shocked. For one, how could such a beautiful man not get a modeling job straight away and two, how on earth did Sugawara manage to stay so passionate about the fashion industry for so many years?

“Silly right? I was starting to think I’d get too old for this!” he laughed, though there was a touch of sadness behind it. “But I’ve loved fashion ever since I was young. I love the art, design, the aesthetics… the photography, of course… And I just wanted to be a part of it all.”

Daichi leaned in slightly, giving all of his attention to Sugawara as if he was about to give him the secrets to liking the fashion industry he so desperately needed to keep going. That and he hadn’t realized before just how soothing Sugawara’s voice was, tickling his ears as he spoke softly about his passion…

At some point their drinks had arrived, but Sugawara continued his story. “I came from a small town though so when I moved here to the city it was so hard to make connections. I wasn’t too confident either and my headshots were shoddy, ha ha… I didn’t exactly have a lot of money to shell out for good ones… but I eventually met Azumane! I know he seems a bit anxious, but he was really kind and helped me get signed to the agency he works for.”

Sugawara smiled down at the cup between his hands and Daichi’s gaze flicked back and forth between the elegant fingers that held the cup and the gentle smile on Sugawara’s face. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to focus on, but when Sugawara began speaking again, he decided on the perfectly shaped lips that uttered the words.

“Anyway, it took him a while to shop me around, but eventually I got signed and then just like that I was shipped off to be photographed by you! The rest is history, so they say!”

As soon as Sugawara said that, his whole demeanor brightened their dimly lit corner of the room and he took a sip of his tea. Daichi was seriously speechless. He had spent so much time staring at his photos of Sugawara that he hadn’t even anticipated what it would be like when he saw him moving around in front of him again. He honestly didn’t even want to speak, he only wanted to listen to Sugawara more, maybe even snap some shots as he conversed so effortlessly…

“So, Sawamura, I just wanted to really thank you. You opened so many doors for me with your wonderful photography. I’ve never had a better picture taken of me!”

And that was when Daichi’s heart flung itself against his chest. He swallowed hard but tried not to make it too obvious, quickly reaching for his tea to take a drink. This man…

“It’s really not a problem.” Daichi eventually said, a small smile washing over his face as he tried his best to stay calm. “If anything, I should be thanking you, Sugawara. Aha, I’m going to be honest, I don’t like fashion photography all that much, there are too many clashing personalities and it makes work really difficult, but with you…”

Daichi’s words got caught in his throat when he looked up and noticed Sugawara’s interested expression. He then realized what he was about to say, it almost sounded like a confession to be honest, but he was too far gone in his speech so he just decided to battle on with the truth.

“With you it’s really easy. I don’t think I’ve had a better photoshoot in my whole career.”

Sugawara looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. Daichi wondered if he had said something too weird, but all of his doubts washed away with Sugawara’s humble smile. The model cutely tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and looked back down at his cup.

“Well… I hope we can work together again someday.” he said, but Daichi could swear there was another meaning hiding somewhere in those words. He looked down at their cups and they were pretty much empty and the sight made him glance over at the waitress who had started cleaning up. Sugawara took notice as well and started putting his layers back together.

“Ah, I guess it is getting late. I know tea wasn’t much, but I hope it got my gratitude across.”

Daichi shook his head and stood up to bow awkwardly. “It was perfect. Thank you!” he said, his tone still way too serious for the situation. Sugawara laughed at him again.

As the two walked back out into the cold, Daichi didn’t want this night to end at all. Their short get together at the cafe just washed away all the stress of the day, and he was almost addicted to the feeling already…

“I’m heading this way, so, have a good night Sawamura. Thanks again!”

Sugawara lifted his hand to wave, and Daichi couldn’t believe what he blurted out next.

“You know, the mountains are beautiful this time of year!”

Sugawara blinked, absolutely perplexed. “W-what?”

“I know you have a lot of jobs coming up…” he continued, walking forward towards Sugawara so he wouldn’t have to yell. “But, if… if you needed anything extra for your portfolio, the autumn leaves would… your hair colour against that back drop would be…” Daichi fumbled with his words again. What was he doing?

Sugawara blinked a few times before that mischievous smile appeared on his lips. “I suppose a seasonal photo shoot would add a certain flair to my lineup. I’ll be sure to wear something that compliments the autumn leaves.” he said, helping Daichi along.

Daichi wasn’t sure how he had done it, but in an instant he had plans to photograph Sugawara at his favourite hiking spot that Saturday…

He didn’t know what he had done to make Sugawara agree, but he knew that couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait to take a photo of Sugawara hugged by the colours of autumn...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with more :D ~ I figured I'd try to get in as much writing as I can before work starts again tomorrow. This long weekend has been lovely for me, so please enjoy this chapter and I should be able to get another one in sometime this week! In the meantime, please let know what you think *u* ~

That night, Daichi made sure that he’d get a good night’s sleep, because it was ridiculously dumb to stay up all night gazing at his shots of Sugawara again when he was going to see the real thing the next day. Not that he had done that any other night this week…

Well… maybe, three out of five nights…

Daichi sighed when he crawled into bed Friday evening, looking back over at his packed bag. His heart skipped a beat when the equipment made him think of what was going to happen the next day. Not only would he be able to go to his favourite hiking spot and take photos, Sugawara would be gracing each shot with a beauty that only he could muster, and it made Daichi shiver just thinking about it.

Though that wasn’t the only reason he was so excited. As Daichi curled up into a ball under the covers he thought about the fact that he and Sugawara would be alone in the quiet woods all day. He’d get to hear that gentle voice mixed with the crackling of the leaves. He’d probably get to hear more stories too, like what it was like growing up where he did and what his family was like, and Daichi wanted nothing more than to just listen. The thought of that alone was enough to make him melt into his sheets, being lulled into sleep by the echo of Sugawara’s voice in his mind…

+++

Daichi followed his usual routine the next morning, though with an extra spring in his step, for sure. He dressed warmly, flung the heavy backpack over his back and headed towards the train station to meet up with Sugawara, picking up an extra coffee on his way. He was excited to get started, though when he saw Sugawara waiting for him in the distance, he suddenly felt himself get a little nervous…

Breathing in some courage, Daichi charged forward through the crowd, pushing that sense of nervousness far from his mind and reached out his hand once he got there, greeting Sugawara silently with the coffee he had brought for him.

“Oh! Sawamura, hi! Thank you!” he said, gleefully taking the cup.

“Good morning. I figured seven am would be a bit early for a Saturday and since I invited you I thought-...”

“Mm, no need to explain.” said Sugawara coming back up from a large sip of coffee. He started walking, tugging on Daichi’s sleeve to get him to start moving as well. “Let’s get going! I’m dying to see what this trail looks like.”

Any stiffness that Daichi had quickly faded away. The way Sugawara carried himself was light as a cloud, and it was infectious. Daichi smiled and followed along without another word. Sugawara just made this so easy…

Their train ride was fairly quiet, and Daichi was okay with this. They had a lot of time, and the way Sugawara’s head fell back against the window when he fell asleep was both elegant and very silly looking. Daichi spent most of the ride trying to carefully sneak the camera out from his bag, and lining up a shot in focus that was actually pretty difficult on a moving train, he noticed. He finally got his chance and pushed down on the button, the shutter noise being way louder than he thought it was going to be.

“Ah, huh!?” snorted Sugawara as he jumped awake. Daichi jumped too, and could only manage to get the camera around his neck and be semi-casual before Sugawara looked back at him.

Sugawara didn’t say anything, he was too sleepy to notice. He simply blinked the sleep out of his eyes and rubbed his face for a second before smiling at Daichi. “Ha ha, sorry. I think I fell asleep. Oh, looks like you’re prepared!” he exclaimed, pointing at the camera.

“Yeah, we’re almost there.” Daichi stated, only a slight tremor in his voice. He was technically telling the truth, but perhaps he wouldn’t tell Sugawara that he was taking pictures of his sleeping face…

They arrived at their stop soon after that, stepping off the train and walking through the cold air that surrounded the platform. They were definitely in the thrust of autumn, but the cold only inspired Daichi to keep going and it was him who took the lead this time.

“The trail is just a short walk from here.” he said as they strolled through “Oh, you weren’t hungry or anything were you? We could stop and-...”

“No need!” Sugawara lifted his hand to interrupt and quickly pulled out a plastic sac from the messenger bag he wore. It was comically large, and Daichi wondered how it even managed to fit that in the bag, but there Sugawara was, holding out the biggest bag of trail mix Daichi had ever seen. “I made this for us! Since we’re going hiking, right?” he said with a bright smile, clearly proud of his work.

Daichi held back a snort. “You know, I think we’re supposed to wait until we’re out on the trail before we break that out.” he said, his deep voice tinted with amusement.

“What? No way! We’re already walking, that counts!” Sugawara protested.

Daichi merely made a sound of agreement, and as they walked to the trail, he listened to the list of things Sugawara had so cleverly added to the mix...

At last they were at the trails’ gate, and Sugawara simply stood before the base of the hill in awe over the road of golds and oranges in front of him. Daichi hadn’t been kidding. The trail was beautiful already and they hadn’t even started hiking through it yet! Sugawara lifted his arms up above his head, stretching a bit before they started when suddenly he heard the familiar sound of a camera shutter right next to him. He turned around to look at Daichi who was already perched on his knees a bit further back, camera up to his face waiting for another moment to strike. Sugawara put a hand up to his mouth, laughing behind it.

“Already? We barely even started hiking!”

Daichi’s response was only another shutter click, and one more for good measure when Sugawara put his hand down, his gentle smile lingering as he stood patiently. Daichi looked up over his camera.

“One must always be prepared take the perfect shot.” he explained in a tone where most people would think he was being funny, but he was actually being pretty serious. Sugawara laughed anyway.

“Alright, well, I guess I’ll just have to be prepared myself.” Sugawara replied.

Daichi stood up and jogged over to where Sugawara stood. “Actually, just…” he began, hesitating slightly because what he was about to say was ridiculously self indulgent. “...Just talk with me today.” his voice was soft, a sound only meant for the two of them.

“Talk…?”

“Yeah, let’s just hike, talk, and forget about the camera… I’ll show all the pictures to you later so just… just trust me.”

Daichi may have hesitated at first, but if there’s one thing he had confidence in, it was his skills as a photographer. He didn’t only want to come out here for himself, he also really wanted to send Sugawara back with the best photos he could, and he knew exactly how he was going to do that. He knew Sugawara could trust him, he just needed to know if he did…

Sugawara paused for a moment, an expression on his face that even Daichi couldn’t really read, but it went away very quickly at the glint of a smile.

“I trust you.” he said, gently touching the back of Daichi’s hand with his fingertips, the same way he had after their first photoshoot and then he was off, running into the trail. “Let’s go!” he called, and with that, their hiking adventure began…

Daichi was overwhelmed. He usually found something new to shoot each time he came up here, but it always took a long time to find. With Sugawara here though, a whole new world opened up before his eyes, and every shot that he had taken before suddenly had a modern take with Sugawara gracing the frame.

As Daichi watched Sugawara move around, he wondered if the man just carried his own light source. It was impossible for the natural light outside to cut such fantastic shapes around one’s body without a backlight, wasn’t it? Daichi had no time to delve deep into figuring that one out before Sugawara had lifted his hands to his mouth to blow some hot air on them again. He had done that a few steps back as well, but at this angle the breeze was pushing his scarf back just right and it showed more of his face.

Snap.

Sugawara giggled softly. “Didn’t you get a shot like that just a minute ago?”

“Ah, yes, but this one’s way better.” Daichi assured, though he honestly couldn’t pick between either of them. They were both perfect in their own way. “So, what were you saying about a dog?”

“Oh, right! And then Freckles ended up chasing me for four blocks. I still don’t know why my mother insisted on keeping that dog, it hated me!” Sugawara finished his story, laughing at how silly the situation was.

“And you were only five? How did you manage to outrun a dog for four blocks?” Daichi laughed too, looking up over his camera for the first time in a while.

“Fight or flight, Sawamura! I wasn’t about to take on that massive beast, so I flew!” Sugawara’s face was really serious, as if he were reliving the whole experience right then and there. His arms flew up and across his body in a grand gesture that made Daichi give a hearty laugh before quickly snapping a shot of that too. The snap of the camera brought Sugawara back to reality, and he smiled warmly at Daichi. He never stopped hitting the capture button.

“Ah, I’ve been talking about myself all day!” he said, stretching his arms above his head and looking up at the sky. He folded his arms behind his head and rested his hands there, looking back directly through the lense, as if he knew that was the only way to make eye contact with the guy. “What about you? Any terrifying family pets chase you down the street when you were little? A goldfish plopping behind you, perhaps?”

Daichi couldn’t hold his snort in that time, and completely lost focus on the shot he was about to take of Sugawara’s joke. He cracked up.

“Ha ha ha! Sugawara, stop!” he pleaded, unable to contain his booming laughter.

Before he knew it, Sugawara had ducked behind him.

“Glub, glub, Sawamura.” he said, his voice flat and ominous.

“No!”

“Glub… glub-...!” Sugawara couldn’t contain his giggles either and the two of them were soon bent over in laughter that they had to try with all their might to stop. Daichi actually had to wipe a tear from his eye as he gasped for breath, though he nearly got whiplash when he noticed how Sugawara was laughing, and in an instant put his camera back up, catching a perfect still of Sugawara in utter glee.

“Ha ha, hey!” he said, his giggles finally subsiding. There was a pause as Sugawara caught his breath and Daichi looked over the shot he just took. The model could see the gentlest of smiles on the photographer’s face as he looked down at the camera screen, and wondered just for a moment what was making him smile like that. Daichi could only wish he had been able to capture such a thoughtful face, but he didn’t notice it. “I was being serious though…” Sugawara started again. Daichi looked up, and probably for the first time that day, made real eye contact with Sugawara. “I want to know more about you.”

The sincerity caught Daichi off guard. It was the same sincerity Sugawara had in his voice when he had thanked him for all of his hard work on the head shots. A sharp breeze picked up and blew past Daichi’s back, taking his breath with it.

“O-oh, well… I’m not even sure what I could talk about.” he said, drawing a blank. He had been so focused on Sugawara that he hadn’t even considered Sugawara being interested in him. That thought alone made his heart beat speed up, and he wasn’t even sure why he felt so excited…

“What about photography?” asked Sugawara, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Daichi felt like an idiot. Of course he had days worth of stuff he could talk about when it came to photography and Sugawara was obviously interested in that too, he had said so himself just the other day. Daichi could feel the words for his passion bubble up to his lips, and as soon as Sugawara asked: “What about it do you like so much?”, Daichi couldn’t be stopped.

Daichi didn’t know too many people in the city, and even the friends he did have weren’t all that interested in photography, so he had never really had an outlet to express in words just what he loved about it so much. He had always rehearsed the speech in his mind though, and he passionately recited it to Sugawara as they continued their hike up the hill.

“...and it’s just such a rush when you manage to hit the button at the right moment to capture exactly what you’re seeing in front of you. A photo is an explanation of its subject, and when you explain it just right, the world understands exactly what you saw in it…”

He continued his booming speech, not even noticing that he hadn’t taken a picture of Sugawara’s delighted face their whole way to the top, which they reached before he even knew what happened. Once Daichi’s eyes caught the familiar view of the thick forest below them, he realized that he had been talking for way too long.

“Oh God… I’ve been going on about this for like an hour, I’m so sorry Sugawara.” he said, his serious face painted with a blush. He really did feel awful, but all Sugawara did was shake his head.

“No, I like hearing you talk.” he said softly, swaying over closer to the cliff to really take in the view. Sugawara’s gentle voice made time stop for Daichi, and it made him feel like they were the only two people who existed in that moment. He watched Sugawara carefully, his fingers twitching on his camera as he waited for the next moment to come. The sun had just started setting, and it painted the world with a beautiful golden hue. A breeze came up in front of them and it blew Sugawara’s hair and scarf back as the man turned around to look at Daichi again, and in that lingering second, Daichi captured exactly what he had been dreaming about the last time he was here.

“You’re beautiful…” he let slip from his lips, and his heart pounded hard when he let his camera down, making real eye contact with the living, breathing work of art before him.

The breeze stopped, and Sugawara’s hair and layers fell back into place, though it all surrounded a very surprised, very pink face as the model blinked incredulously at Daichi. “W-what?” he asked, his normally calm voice cracking under the question. Daichi wasn’t sure what he was asking at first, but it all started sinking in when time started moving again.

“Ah… a-a-ahh… I mean, this photo! And you’re in it! The whole thing, it’s really… you’re really… I just…”

Daichi was stumped for words again but before he could embarrass himself further, he felt a gloved finger at his lips. “Maybe you should just keep talking about photography, you’re kind of bad at this.” Sugawara teased, a mix between a sympathetic and mischievous smile on his face.

Daichi sighed, though it turned into a breathless laugh. What was he even doing? He had become obsessed with Sugawara’s beauty, certainly, but there was more to it than that, more that he hadn’t really thought of until that moment when Sugawara looked up at him with those lovely brown eyes of his. He adored hearing Sugawara speak, the sound had brought him down from the height of stress more than once since they met. Sugawara was really funny, and made Daichi laugh like he was a kid again, something he found out only that day…

There was more to this than just a beautiful picture…

“I’m really bad at this…” he finally replied, and Sugawara snorted at the seriousness of the statement, backing away and finding a place to sit. Once sat on some crispy leaves, he patted the spot next to him, inviting Daichi to join him.

“We’re starting to lose light, so how about you show me what you shot today! I’m really excited to see.”

Daichi appreciated the change of pace. Sugawara had a startlingly firm grasp on people’s moods. It wasn’t as if Daichi didn’t want to talk about it, but he had only just then realized that he was starting to get feelings for this man… This man who had been a client, the man who trusted him as his photographer… Daichi was sure Sugawara could tell, especially after his slip up from before, but Daichi was a professional first and foremost, and he wasn’t about to mess up such a delicate situation.

“I do have a setup for night shots, you know.” he casually replied while sitting down, as if he hadn’t just ran a marathon in his mind. Sugawara pushed him over when he said that.

“You’re obsessed!” he teased.

“Maybe a little…” Daichi said, more so to himself, though.

Daichi held the camera out so that they could both watch the screen as Daichi flicked through the pictures. Sugawara had managed to pull out his trail mix at some point and began munching as they went over the shots.

There were a lot of photos, and Daichi for the most part let them speak for themselves, only speaking up when Sugawara had a question. Most of them were excited utterances of “Sawamura! How on earth did you manage to catch that!?”, though.

“You’re going to make my ego burst.” Daichi said after what had to be the fiftieth compliment.

“But I just can’t get over these pictures. You’re honestly a magician. I can’t look this good in real life, can I?”

Daichi paused before he said what he was thinking. You have no idea…

But Sugawara didn’t miss a beat, and just let the question slide when he was gushing over the next photo, and the next until the end of the reel. There was only one photo that Daichi hadn’t shown him, but he was careful not to flick to the next one, otherwise Sugawara would have gotten really suspicious. Daichi set the camera safely in his lap and brought a handful of trail mix to his mouth.

“I’ll edit some of these and send them to you tomorrow.” he said once he was done chewing.

“Ah, I’m so lucky. Thank you Sawamura! Oh, let me give you my e-mail address then…” Sugawara trailed off as he fished out his phone. “Send the whole reel if you can though, I can edit some myself too, though the whole thing is pretty flawless. I might just have to make this my whole portfolio!”

Daichi was truly being spoiled. Not only had he been able to take casual photos of Sugawara all day long at his favourite hiking spot, he had just exchanged e-mails with him and the man was complimenting his craft like there was no tomorrow. Daichi seriously couldn’t handle this and his face turned very red. He hid away in his scarf.

“Hey, you can’t hide from me! Stop that and take my compliments like the man you are!” he said, giving Daichi a firm slap on the back and laughing at how the photographer fell forward. Daichi laughed too and looked over at Sugawara who was fiddling at something on his phone.

“Thank you.” he said, a deep gratitude hung in the words. Sugawara looked up from his phone and their eyes met again.

“That’s more like it.” Sugawara said, encouragingly. A quick glance at his phone later and Sugawara looked worried. “Oh no… I forgot an appointment tomorrow. We should probably go back soon.”

“Oh, yeah. Not a problem!” Daichi said, getting up, but Sugawara tugged at his sleeve to keep him in place. Daichi was confused.

“I need to do one thing before we go, though.” he said, reaching for the camera that hung around Daichi’s neck. “May I...?”

Daichi didn’t know what he was asking about, but he nodded anyway. Sugawara grinned and turned on the camera, tucking himself close to Daichi, his head nestled perfectly in the curve of his neck and before Daichi could even register what was happening, he heard the click of his camera and Sugawara was quickly looking down at the screen, pleased at the photo he had managed to capture on his own. He giggled and passed the camera back to Daichi.

“Send me that one too.” he said, and in a flash, the model had stood up and began walking back to the path.

Daichi had to take a second to look at the photo himself. It had happened so fast and yet somehow, Sugawara had managed to get both of them in the shot easily. Daichi cringed internally when he saw his gruff face on camera, but then he looked at Sugawara’s silly face tucked under Daichi’s jaw, one eye winking with his tongue sticking out and he couldn’t help the flutter in his belly…

He hadn’t taken it, but it was definitely his favourite shot of the day...


	5. Chapter 5

_/You know, I really think you should get into the modeling business yourself, Sawamura!/_

_/What!? Don’t be ridiculous!/_

Once Daichi had sent over the hiking photos to Sugawara, the e-mails just wouldn’t stop flowing. Not that Daichi minded at all, it was great to hear from him! Whenever he read the short messages, he read them in Sugawara’s voice in his mind, and it was almost like they were hanging out all over again. They had been discussing their hiking trip back and forth, and Sugawara was currently stuck on the subject of their quick selfie.

_/No, really! You’d be great in those fitness magazines. Are you even looking at your jawline? Look at that power!/_

Daichi didn’t know whether to take it as a joke and laugh or to take it as a compliment and hide in a hole. Either way, his face flushed red when he read the message and he clutched at his mouth, trying to contain whatever it was that was trying to come out. Was it a squeal? No way, Daichi Sawamura was far too serious to squeal over such a silly message…

...but he did want to.

With a sudden burst of boldness, Daichi’s fingers went to work typing up his reply.

_/I think you’re forgetting about the real star of this photo. I look like a rock compared to how much you’re glowing!/_

Why did he even hit send on that? He felt his stomach churn when he realized what he just sent away and desperately wanted to climb into the computer to retrieve every character. He ducked his head down towards the desk and rested his forehead on his arms before cringing at the sound of a new reply. Did he even dare look up?

_/No, you shine brighter than you think you do./_

Daichi stared long and hard at the words that made his heart beat out of time. Sugawara was painfully nice and Daichi knew he had it bad… But he couldn’t say anything. Sugawara had just started taking off in his modeling career, and not only did Daichi not want to interfere with that with a silly confession, what would happen if things were to go further? Daichi didn’t think he was prepared to let Sugawara be vulnerable to nasty rumours or scandals. He knew how damaging that could be, he had seen it happen first hand over the course of his career and it was devastating every time. Daichi didn’t want that. Sugawara was too good of a person for that…

...But they could be friends! And Daichi knew he could support him the best way he knew how. That would surely be enough!

Daichi clenched his fists at the thought, and it gave him determination. Though, there was the matter of replying to the message right in front of him.

_/Hush. Don’t you have a shoot early in the morning?/_

_/Ever the responsible one, Sawamura! But yes, I do… Guess I’ll turn in. Goodnight!/_

_/Goodnight, Sugawara./_

Daichi was about to shut off his computer when he heard one last e-mail.

_/Oh! And we should go out for coffee tomorrow, I’ll meet you outside of your work again./_

Daichi smiled. This guy didn’t miss a beat! But honestly, how could he refuse? There was no point in refusing coffee with a friend, so Daichi replied with a prompt yes and gave Sugawara a more accurate time to meet. That pulse of excitement he felt would just have to be pushed aside for now…

They met off and on like that for a few months, sharing coffee and casual conversation. Daichi eventually shared some of his fashion shoot horror stories and Sugawara would always laugh whole heartedly at them, nodding along because he was starting to rack up quite the collection of those as well. He still loved the fashion industry far more than Daichi though, but that never seemed to matter to either of them.

Sugawara’s career was truly starting to take flight and whenever Daichi walked past the usual magazine stand in the train station, he’d always see a new photo of Sugawara in something. He had even started gracing the cover, most notably, taking a cover spread away from that obnoxious Oikawa Tooru. Daichi was particularly proud of that one, and he ruffled Sugawara’s hair in a noogie of delight when they had celebrated his cover over some beers.

More coffee, late night e-mail chats, a few trips to the movies here and there… Sugawara was so easy to get along with and they were becoming such good friends so quickly. Daichi had never been happier, and things were always so light between them, Daichi found it pretty easy to put his feelings aside for Sugawara’s benefit, though he did find it hard to control his heart when Sugawara did that thing where he’d touch the back of Daichi’s hand. He had been doing it a lot more lately, too. Always quickly, never lingering but dragging his fingertips just enough to make Daichi’s face get hot. Sugawara always capped off the gesture with a warm smile and would instantly keep the conversation going…

The winter had been a busy period for Sugawara and Daichi alike, but with the end of the season, they had finally gotten the chance to get together for some dinner and catch up. Though for some reason, Sugawara didn’t seem like himself that day.

“So then he just tore a patch of down right out of the jacket and refused to come back until the jacket made him look less fat. Iwaizumi must be a god-send of PR if he can still manage to get that guy work. I honestly can’t believe it sometimes!” Daichi had just finished recounting one of his many stories from over the winter in an attempt to make Sugawara laugh like those tales always did, but the model could only manage a half hearted smile at that one.

“Sugawara…” Daichi finally said. He needed to confront this, Sugawara seemed downright uncomfortable and that just wasn’t right. “Is something wrong? You’re not bored are you? We can talk about something else, I-...”

Sugawara looked surprised and vigorously shook his head. “No, no! It’s nothing like that!” he exclaimed. “I just… I’m a little pre-occupied…” he said, a worried smile on his face.

Daichi tilted his head to the side and leaned in a little closer. “We can talk about it if you want. It’s weird seeing you anxious.”

“Ah, do I really look that bad? Guess I’ve been thinking about it too hard…”

“Did something happen?”

“Well…” he started, his expression bunched up in hesitation before relaxing and looking at Daichi. “The agency approached me with a really great opportunity today. It’s a huge job for a pretty prestigious publication and the paycheque would be amazing-...” Sugawara stopped cold in his sentence and paused.

Daichi blinked at the lull. “Ah, is that the dilemma, it doesn’t sound like…”

“Well…” Sugawara interrupted, looking away from Daichi now and shyly rubbing the back of his head. His anxious smile wore a bit of amusement, as if what he was about to say was going to be funny. “I guess well… I wanted to ask you for advice tonight, so, I’ll just say it. How do you feel about nude photoshoots, Sawamura?”

Had Daichi been drinking anything, Sugawara’s face would have been sprayed.

“Eh…?” was the only tiny sound Daichi could muster.

Sugawara only locked eyes with Daichi for a second before trying to laugh it off. “I mean, I shouldn’t do it, right? They said it would be tasteful and not show off too much, it would boost my career, blah, blah, blah… But I don’t know. It’s weird, isn’t it?”

Daichi had to pause before saying something insane. Sugawara was here as his friend and asking him for firm advice as a professional. Daichi had to completely ignore the fact that he hadn’t thought about photographing Sugawara’s body at all up until that point, he was always so fixated on his face, and now that the idea had been planted in his mind, it would be impossible to uproot.

But Daichi had control! His pride as a professional would shine through and he’d give Sugawara an answer!

Once he gulped back some water, of course. Why was his mouth so dry?

“Well…” he began, wiping off the water that spilled from his lips because he was a clumsy oaf sometimes. “...I think it depends on the team involved. If everybody is collaborating to create a work of art, I don’t see anything wrong with using your body to do that.” he said, surprisingly firmly. Daichi had to mentally pat himself on the back for that one! Phew.

But he did really mean what he said, and Sugawara had clearly taken it to heart, nodding his head as he thought about it.

“If you trust who you’re working with, then I say go for it. But if anything about it makes you feel uneasy, then it’s not worth it.” Daichi went on to add, giving Sugawara a confident smile and a friendly pat on the shoulder. Sugawara smiled back as thanks before brightening up to his usual self. He wore that mischievous grin again, the one that he always got when he had an idea.

“What if you did the shoot, Sawamura?”

The hand that laid on Sugawara’s shoulder reflexively clenched and then dropped when he noticed the model flinch. “Me!?” he asked, his expression filled head to toe with anxiety that he just couldn’t hold back. Was Sugawara trying to kill him!?

Sugawara laughed softly and leaned back in his chair, absolutely relaxed as he went on. “Well yeah! I mean, it’s just hypothetical, but the agency was really interested in the project and if they knew a specific photographer on board would get me to say yes, I’m sure they’d say yes to have you.”

“You’re shockingly manipulative…” Daichi said, the worried grin still on his face. Sugawara smirked at the comment but then looked ahead with a softened expression.

“I think… I’d only trust you to do it.”

Daichi took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Sugawara had been making such great progress this whole time, building up his portfolio and success and Daichi had been there beside him watching it all happen, supporting him from the side lines like a good friend. He loved doing it, but he had also been longing for the moment when they’d get a chance to work together again. He had been secretly hoping for something colorful and spring themed, but here Sugawara was, offering him the delicate job of photographing him at his most vulnerable. Trusting him to take good care of him like Daichi did in every photo he had taken of Sugawara before. It was a trust that Daichi took very seriously, and if Sugawara really wanted to do this shoot, Daichi would make sure it was stunning…

“If you really want to do the shoot, I’ll be there for you.” he said.

Sugawara looked back and made eye contact with Daichi, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. “You really mean it?” he asked, his usual smile coming back in full swing.

“Of course.” Daichi nodded and smiled confidently. He’d definitely make this work.

“Thanks, Sawamura.” Sugawara said, the classic gesture of his fingertips brushing against the back of Daichi’s hand fleeing as fast as it began.

They finished their meal as Sugawara began talking about some of the concepts he had in mind for their future shoot. Daichi soaked in every word, not fully putting together just what kind of bind he had put himself into...

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! So much flirting, I'm sorry! But we're definitely underway! *u* I had been trying to work out the plot to thread the scenes I want to hit and finally figured it out today, so I'm happy about that. This chapter's a shorty, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it! And thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback, I'm seriously overwhelmed here ;u;


	6. Chapter 6

Daichi sat on a chair in a dimly lit hallway, hand resting on his chest and taking a deep breath. He was mustering all the courage he could for the day, zoning in on his task, meditating and establishing his center. Today wasn’t about him. Today was about creating art, and Sugawara was trusting Daichi to do his part…

That night at dinner, after Daichi had agreed, Sugawara gleefully told him all about the project and Daichi realized that the model was far more excited about it than he had initially led on. Daichi could see why as he explained, though!

It was going to be part of a special photo book being published by a well respected photography magazine. Even Daichi had a few issues of that magazine lying around his apartment! It was going to be a compilation of different photo shoots, visually interpreting poetry throughout the ages and Sugawara explained how excited his agency was when they had been approached about it.

“The agency deals primarily with trendy fashion, but the CEO has always wanted more out of her company than just that…” he had said, and Daichi listened on to the concept that they had been discussing. A lot seemed to be riding on this, and as Sugawara continued frantically explaining, Daichi could sense a hint of relief that Sugawara could actually say yes to his boss the next day. Daichi was happy he could help Sugawara like that, supporting his friend’s career with his strongest skill…

However, now that Daichi sat in the dark waiting for the day to start, he was a complete wreck. Like he even had a center! That center had long since ran off without a word, leaving Daichi alone with all of these nerves he couldn’t take care of.

“Calm down, Daichi.” he muttered to himself “It’s just a shoot. You’ve done this before…”

“Done what before…?” a deep yet soft voice asked from the darkness. Daichi flew off of his chair and onto his feet, about to scream before he realized who it was.

“Oh! It’s you, Azumane.”

“Aha, yes, sorry I startled you! Were you waiting long?”

Had Daichi been waiting long? He didn’t even know when he got there…

“No, no. I was early anyway.”

The day’s shoot had actually taken them far out of town, even further than where Daichi hiked. It was pretty far up a mountain range, and up to a large cottage overlooking the valley that the agency had rented for the crew to use that day. Daichi had decided to head up there first on his own, partly because he wanted to see where they were shooting without anybody around, and partly because he knew he was going to need extra time to prepare himself once reality sunk in. He definitely still hadn’t had enough of the latter…

“I can’t believe you got here before us, it’s already early enough. The sun isn’t even up yet.” Azumane said, rubbing the back of his head as he did so.

It was still a few hours before sunrise, but Daichi was fine with that. “It’s okay, I’m used to things like this.” he assured and then Azumane handed Daichi a folder containing the schedule for the day.

“Shimizu is in hair and makeup now, but she should be ready before the sun rises. Our team works fast.”

Daichi made an affirmative sound as he looked down at the tasks. Sugawara had explained that the whole shoot was based around the concept of two people sharing the day together, but never being able to touch. Daichi had pushed the ridiculous irony aside because once Sugawara had mentioned that, Daichi got really worried. Was this model going to be intolerable just like all the others?

_“No, no!” Sugawara had exclaimed “When you meet her, you’ll see. You’ll be impressed, I swear!”_

Daichi could hear the words ring in his head. He was skeptical, but if Sugawara had good things to say about her, then she had to be easy to work with, right? Azumane was her manager as well, so that had to mean good things…

Either way, Daichi would be shooting Shimizu first at the crack of dawn, and then Sugawara at dusk. It was going to be a long day…

“I’ll go check on everyone. We’ll meet you up on the balcony in an hour.” and with that, Azumane disappeared into the darkness.

Daichi took a deep breath and decided to make his way to the balcony. Some scoping and fresh air was sure to do him some good!

Once he was outside, he felt a lot better, especially after taking in a deep breath of cold mountain air. That really did the trick, no matter how stressed he was and he leaned against the railing of the balcony. “Ahh…” he sighed gently, reaching for the camera he carried around his neck. The actual shoot was going to be pretty low key, mostly using natural light, so the setup was minimal and already taken care of. That meant a few test shots were in order! Daichi was at his most relaxed while taking photos anyway, so he went ahead and grabbed a few shots of the view, the beautiful peaks of the mountains dusted by the lingering moon…

“The moon’s a lot brighter up here in the mountains, huh?” a familiar voice cooed behind him. Daichi spun around.

“Sugawara!” he exclaimed, almost falling over the railing as he lurched back in surprise.

“Woah there!” yelled Sugawara, reaching out and catching Daichi by the sleeve, pulling him back. “Now, now. This shoot will never go right if our photographer gets splattered like a pancake!” he said, taking a peek over the side as he did so. Daichi looked down too, gulping when he saw the drop.

“I forgot how high up we were.” he said, his gaze lingering down for a moment but slowly lifting so that he met Sugawara’s that seemed to be already waiting there. He looked concerned.

“Are you okay? You seem jumpy.” he said.

Daichi shook his head and smiled. “No, no. I’m okay. This shoot’s a huge deal, but I’m excited to get started!”

Sugawara smiled in turn. “Good! I was just checking in on Shimizu. She’s actually done a few shoots like this before so there’s not a single nervous twitch in her. I’m kind of jealous, to be honest.” he said, rubbing the back of his head and then clutching at the balcony’s rail while leaning his back against it. He seemed a bit fidgety.

Daichi leaned his back against the rails as well. “Are you nervous about this, Sugawara? You know you don’t have to pressure yourself to do it. I’m sure the team would understand if you wanted to back out, they all seem like reasonable people.”

“No, it’s not really the shoot I’m worried about… Well, it is but… not in… well…”

Daichi blinked. He didn’t know what Sugawara was trying to say at all, but it was unlike him to stumble over so many words. There was a pause and Daichi felt the moment grow heavy but Sugawara quickly looked up to meet Daichi’s gaze and smiled.

“You know what, it’s not a big deal!”

“What? Are you sure?” asked Daichi, surprised by the sudden shift in mood.

“Yeah! It really is just nerves, I guess. First artsy shoot and all, ha ha.” Sugawara tried to brush it off, but Daichi could still clearly hear the unease in the model’s voice. “Ah, looks like you guys will be starting soon though, I guess I’ll see you at lunch!” he said, setting off to leave as suddenly as he came in, but Daichi made a quick grab for his shirt sleeve.

“Hold on Sugawara, before you go!” Daichi placed his hands on Sugawara’s shoulders and moved him back towards the railing as a light breeze picked up, blowing Sugawara’s silvery locks gently over his face. Daichi took a few steps back and snapped a few shots. Sugawara was confused at first but quickly started laughing at Daichi’s antics.

“Sawamura!” he whined jokingly. Daichi smiled behind his camera.

“And it’ll be just that simple later today, too.” said Daichi, going back over to Sugawara to show him the casual shots he just took. Sugawara wore a warm smile as Daichi flicked through the pictures, each one capturing a moment in Sugawara’s shifting mood, outlined by the lingering moonlight that had caught in his hair. Sugawara took a deep breath and Daichi swore he felt the man lean into him ever so slightly.

“You know what? You’re right.” said Sugawara, gracefully touching the back of Daichi’s hand with his fingertips as he swiftly shifted himself to the door. “Have fun this morning! I can’t wait to see what you get!”

“Thanks! Get some rest, okay?”

Sugawara nodded and waved, heading back into the cottage and leaving Daichi with his thoughts as he glanced down at the photos of Sugawara bathed in moonlight. Daichi made it a point to try and follow his own advice in his mind.

It would be that simple. Daichi didn’t have to worry about this.

 

+++

 

When Daichi met Shimizu, he wondered if Azumane was a magician of a manager. She was definitely the most stunning woman he had met in his career and the most confident and yet none of that seemed to outshine her grace and modesty. Were all of the models Azumane managed like this?

“Shimizu Kiyoko.” she stated when she walked on set wearing her robe. Her hand was outstretched to shake Daichi’s and he promptly took it, surprised at what a strong grip she had.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” said Daichi, noticing Azumane and a few other crew members walking up next to the door. “Let’s get some good shots today.” he continued, his voice confident… At least for now. He could deal with this, especially so since Shimizu seemed very easy to work with.

“Ah.” Shimizu responded positively. She was a woman of few words, but she flashed Daichi a small smile and that’s all he needed to know that she was happy to be here. With a nod she went over to speak with Azumane and the director, who had a few storyboards with them. Daichi breathed in that mountain air again and looked out at the view. The sun was just about to peek over the mountains and he could feel his mind sinking into the zone.

“If you’re all ready...” Daichi spoke up to the team “...It should be just about time for those first few shots you wanted.”

The director smiled and nodded, quickly heading over to Daichi to explain his vision and what he had in mind, but also to let Daichi know that he had control as well and that if he was inspired to shoot something spontaneous then to do it.

“I’ve seen your work with Sugawara.” he said “When he showed me the autumn shots you took, I knew you had to be the one to do this.”

“Thank you!” Daichi exclaimed, bowing. It was quite the compliment, one that he wasn’t expecting at all, to be honest.

“He showed those to me as well.” Shimizu said, walking over “To be honest, Sugawara was rather… overwhelming when he spoke about you.” she paused but then smiled gently again. “But, your shots were beautiful. I hope we can get the same effect today.”

Now Daichi felt overwhelmed. He knew that he was here because he wanted to help Sugawara, but Daichi had no idea that Sugawara had talked him up so much. He could feel his cheeks burn up at the thought, Sugawara looked out for Daichi just as much as Daichi looked out for him, didn’t he?

Though, there wasn’t time now to linger on that thought. Sugawara had put more faith in him than he could have imagined, so now was the time to make an impression on the people who were awaiting those results. Daichi could feel the pressure, but he was determined, and the line of morning sun across the mountain range was all it took to make his passion for photography light on fire.

“Let’s get started!” called the director. He walked over to where the rest of the crew had perched around a larger monitor and sat down to gaze at it with the rest. “You’re familiar with the concept, Sawamura, so I’ll just let you do your thing.”

“Thank you, sir.” Daichi said and then quickly turned around, a bit caught off guard when he noticed that Shimizu was already handing off her robe to one of the assistants. Daichi had forgotten what the shoot entailed for a moment, but he remained unshaken… As long as he stayed focused and didn’t think about how he would handle the evening. Shimizu was lovely, at least, and as she leaned up against the balcony, soft confident curves being hit by a burst of morning sun Daichi knew he’d have to thank Sugawara for such a breathtaking opportunity later. This shoot truly was going to be a work of art...

 

+++

 

“Sawamura, you’re a genius! I can’t even begin to thank you!” the director cooed over lunch.

The shoot with Shimizu was over so quickly that Daichi felt like he had only taken one photo and it was over, but that was always a good feeling because he knew that meant things went well. Though the director was certainly overwhelming him with his praise.

“Ah, sir, please!” he said, waving his hand and taking a drink of water.

“No, I mean it! It’s like we shared the same brain. You caught everything I was thinking of as I thought it. I’m very excited for the shoot at dusk!”

Daichi had been trying his best to forget about that, because he didn’t want a repeat of his nerves that morning. He tried to keep his mind focused, though he did wonder where Sugawara was. He hadn’t seen him since that morning and that thought suddenly made him worry.

“Ah, where is Sugawara, by the way?” he asked.

The director blinked and then shot Azumane a questioning look. Azumane choked back the noodle he was slurping.

“Hm! Ah! He was taking a nap in the room upstairs. He should be getting up to eat soon though. Sawamura, maybe you should take a nap before this evening yourself.” Azumane said, his expression concerned.

Daichi waved his hand again. “No, I’ll be fine. If I sleep now I’ll lose my edge!” which was partly true. The other part was that he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts for more than a minute at that point because he’d surely run back to the balcony and jump straight off. He was still a bit worried about Sugawara though, and felt himself on edge as lunch came and went. Azumane decided to get up to find him but Daichi volunteered instead, muttering something about keeping up his energy by moving around as he left the table.

He looked around the ground floor for a minute before heading upstairs to catch the end of a conversation in a nearby room.

“I just wouldn’t worry about it, Sugawara. He’s a professional and so are you. It’ll be just fine.” the voice was soft and feminine, and was quickly identified when Daichi came face to face with Shimizu leaving the room.

“Ah, Shimizu!” he exclaimed. She had a subtle look of surprise at the sudden loudness.

“Sawamura?” called Sugawara from inside the room. “Ah, hi!” he said once he laid eyes on Daichi in the hall. He seemed nervous still.

Shimizu looked back and forth between them for a second before attempting to clear the air. “I was just giving Sugawara some advice about the shoot.” she stated. “It’s normal to get a little jittery before a shoot like this, but I told him he’ll do a good job.”

Daichi looked at Shimizu and then back at Sugawara. That’s not exactly what it sounded like to him, at least not the tail end of the conversation he heard. His brows furrowed despite himself and Sugawara suddenly shifted gears at the sight, getting back to his breezy self.

“Yeah, I just need to steal some of Shimizu’s confidence, ha ha! I saw some of the photos you took this morning by the way, they looked perfect as usual.” he flashed Daichi a big smile before patting him on the shoulder, not making eye contact like he usually did. “I’m going to grab something to eat, let’s get some good shots this evening, okay?” he called as he ran down the hall. Shimizu nodded her head and took her leave as well.

Daichi’s heart flopped for a second when he wondered if Sugawara was trying to avoid him for some reason…

 

+++

 

Daichi had no time to dwell, because he had a job to do. One that was causing him to grip at his camera like it was the only thing keeping him tethered to earth, but still. It was almost time. The light was beginning to fall from its highest peak and it was nearly the moment of truth. The moment where he’d capture Sugawara in his purest form, taking the shots that mirrored Shimizu’s from before. He blinked hard as he held on to his camera tightly, beginning to feel exhausted over all this pressure he was putting on himself, not to mention the fact that he had been awake since three am.

However just as he was about to run, the tight grip of his thumb slipped on his camera and it turned on, the photos from early that morning being the first ones on the reel. Sugawara’s confusion melting into laughter as the moon painted his features. Daichi’s own words rung out in his head. It would be as easy as this, casual shots between friends. It would go as fast as the shoot with Shimizu had, and Daichi wouldn’t have to worry about anything.

He was determined for all of two seconds, and that’s when Sugawara stepped out on the balcony, clad in a robe with the rest of the crew behind him.

“Hi.” he greeted softly, his smile shy as he tuck a tuft of hair behind his ear.

Daichi tried not to concentrate on how dry his mouth felt just at that sight. He really wasn’t prepared for this, no matter how much he had lectured himself in his head.

However, he could still see the unease on Sugawara’s face and that gave him a boost of confidence, one that let him know that he had to be there to support Sugawara at all costs. With that in mind, Daichi gave Sugawara a big smile, his voice confident and booming as he spoke up.

“Ready to get some good shots?” he asked, and Daichi could see the tension leave Sugawara’s face.

“Yes.” he stated, finally making eye contact with Daichi. It was Daichi’s turn to feel relieved. He was worried that Sugawara had caught wind of his thoughts and gotten freaked out. He would have hated himself for making Sugawara feel uncomfortable in such a vulnerable situation, but Sugawara’s smile made everything feel okay. They passed by each other in a silent exchange of trust, Sugawara heading to the balcony and Daichi heading over to the director to hear what he had to say before they began.

_This was fine_ , he thought as he listened to the director.

_This was fine_ , he thought as the director pointed out things over his storyboards.

_This was definitely fine_ , he thought as the director pointed over at the changing light source, guiding Daichi’s eyes to the balcony, but that’s when Daichi’s vision had caught on Sugawara handing off his robe to the assistant and…

_...things were not fine_. Daichi’s heart rate hammered hard at an alarming instantaneous speed and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He shifted his gaze back to the paper the director started pointing at again. He kept rambling on about this specific shot he really wanted to get, and Daichi was only half hearing him. The rest of what Daichi was hearing was coming from his own head, a frantic repetition of _don’t stare, calm down, don’t stare, calm down, don’t stare…_

 

...But it was time to face the music as soon as the director gave Daichi a solid pat on the back before heading off to sit with Azumane and the other assistants at the monitor.

Daichi felt himself freeze. He couldn’t turn around, he couldn’t, he…

“Sawamura, we should start before we lose more daylight” Sugawara’s bright voice spoke from behind him. The sound calmed and tightened Daichi’s nerves at the same time, something he didn’t even think was possible but, Sugawara was right. Daichi took a deep breath through his nose and turned around, getting the full, unfiltered view that he had been avoiding. His breath came out more broken than intended, though nobody seemed to notice, thank goodness.

Daichi swiftly moved the camera to his face in an attempt to hide the heat rising in his cheeks and also to put a barrier between he and Sugawara. If he had that, he knew he’d be able to contain whatever was bubbling deep in his stomach, but even through the lense he was…

Sugawara was just…

“Is there a problem, Sawamura?” called the director. Daichi’s heart shot up through his head it felt like.

“Fine!” he called back, his voice cracking as he spoke. The sound made Sugawara giggle and the sound actually brought Daichi back to reality. Sugawara looked down the lense, unknowlingly (or maybe knowingly…) making eye contact with Daichi through the warped glass. Daichi could feel a giggle catch in his throat too. That voice crack was pathetic, but it cleared the air enough for Daichi to concentrate on what was doing, thoughts of the early morning running through his mind as he remembered how easy this was supposed to be, no matter how naked Sugawara was right now. So he went with it, and started clicking away at the camera’s button.

The sound of the camera brought Sugawara back to his task as well. He took long soft breaths as he elegantly posed and acted out what the director had told him to do before.

The lighting was perfect, as the sky began to dim. Sugawara was facing away from Daichi, an arm outstretched in the distance, a deep longing caught in his eyes. Daichi was waiting. Waiting for just the right shadow to grace the curve of Sugawara’s back, to capture the moment and exact feeling he needed, and ah, there it was.

_Snap._

Sugawara turned, looking down the lense again for a moment before getting into another position. He was facing Daichi this time, and Daichi needed to catch him looking up from a lower angle, so he was ducked down on his knees. The lowering sun had formed a sharp highlight all the way down Sugawara’s body, and in that moment, Daichi felt like he could capture every subtle angle and curve the man had.

_Snap._

Not a second later, a light breeze blew past, sending a visible shiver through Sugawara’s body, coupled with a quick and sharp inhale that made his pointed shoulders angle up just right, and his body curve outward to form another perfect shot.

_Snap._

Sugawara was perfect. Daichi needed to breathe.

“Gorgeous!” called the director from the back after what seemed like hours of silence. Daichi heard the man hop up from his chair and head over to him.

“It’s all stunning.” he said “But there’s one last shot I really need. You’ll have to get a bit closer, is that okay, Sugawara?”

Sugawara casually waved his hand. “It’s alright with me!” he said.

_It’s not alright_ , Daichi thought.

He had been doing so well up until that point due to the distance and his camera barrier, but he would surely keel over if he had to get any closer than he was. Still, the director was very excited about the shot’s concept and he was certain that it would tie the whole shoot together. Daichi froze again when the director went back to his chair, but then he heard Sugawara gently clear his throat and it caught his attention. When he looked over, Sugawara tilted his head back in a gentle gesture that meant “come on, I won’t bite.” so Daichi stood up, and hesitantly walked over.

God, his hands were shaking…

“Am I doing alright?” Sugawara quietly asked when Daichi stood next to him. Daichi was thrown off by the question, but at least it kept his attention up at Sugawara’s face and not anywhere… lower…

“More than alright.” Daichi let slip, but Sugawara breathed a sigh of relief so he assumed his comment was okay.

“Ah good.” Sugawara said simply, his voice quiet enough that Daichi knew it was only meant for him to hear. However, that was when a moment crept up that Daichi could swear lasted for an eternity. Sugawara made eye contact with Daichi, those perfect brown eyes looking straight into his own and Sugawara went on with his gentle words, ones that would stick in Daichi’s ears for a long time. “I was worried I’d be too tense. I didn’t think about it before I asked you to do the shoot, but you looking at me like this makes me-...”

“Okay, Sawamura!” the director called “All set?”

Sugawara let out a breathy laugh at his sentence being cut off, and he simply turned to get into position. Daichi’s head was spinning. Makes you what? What!?

Daichi had one last shot to take. The director had insisted on a closeup that hung on the composition of the curve of Sugawara’s neck and shoulder hugging the backdrop of the mountains. Sugawara was standing back on to Daichi, tilting his head to the side and relaxing his shoulders so that Daichi could line up his shot, but it was very difficult. Daichi’s hands were shaking so much, Sugawara was bare from head to toe right in front of him and now he was leaving his neck exposed in such a way that if Daichi just lowered his camera he could easily just lay his lips down on the soft skin. He never wanted to do something more…

And that’s when he inadvertently let out a hot breath that he immediately regretted as soon as he felt it leave his lungs, though he wasn’t expecting to hear what he did in the same instant.

“Ah, Sawamura-...” Sugawara whispered under his breath. It startled Daichi so much that he covered the sound of Sugawara’s whisper with the sound of the camera’s shutter, capturing the instant Sugawara’s perfect skin peaked into goosebumps all over, the last light of the fading sun catching each bump down to the finest detail.

The moment hung in the air between them and Daichi lowered his camera, Sugawara looked back to meet Daichi’s gaze at the same time, his eyes half lidded. Daichi swallowed hard before the moment was shattered by the director yelling gleefully in the background.

“Yes! Yes! Sawamura, this is it!” he exclaimed, hopping over to Daichi to guide the man back to the monitor. An assistant walked over to hand Sugawara his robe again. The director shook Daichi back and forth as he pointed at the details on the screen.

“The peaks of the mountains complemented by the peaks of the skin. That curve of the shoulder outlining the mountainside. Sawamura, I can’t tell you how perfect this is!”

“It’s very beautiful.” Azumane had to chime in as well.

“How did you do it?” the director asked.

Daichi was speechless. The last moment was just buzzing in his brain and seeing that moment captured before him was seriously too much. He didn’t want to think about his breath giving Sugawara goosebumps. He didn’t want to think about the way Sugawara looked at him immediately after the fact, half lidded eyes as heavy as the moment between them had felt. He didn’t want to think about that right here and now! Lucky for him Sugawara never missed a beat.

“He’s just that good, sir.” he said, placing a friendly hand on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi looked at the hand, then back at the photo and then back at Sugawara, who was smiling at him and Daichi didn’t know what to do with himself.

Though his body knew, and between the stress of the day and lack of sleep, Daichi promptly fell over and passed out.

“Sawamura!”

“Oh God! Somebody get some water!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in another universe, Noya and Tanaka have dropped dead due to heavy nose bleeds...
> 
> Aaaah, I really hoped you guys thought this was okay! ;A; I had a ton of fun writing it, I just hope it isn't too long winded or anything. I'm setting up for something really fun though, so, hope you guys will enjoy this chapter in the meantime! ;u; And as always, thank you so much for reading, your comments make my heart grow bigger with each one :D


	7. Chapter 7

Daichi felt like he had achieved nirvana, though he soon began realizing that nirvana was awfully noisy, and it made his face twitch. What was that awful distant screaming? What was that uncomfortable breeze he felt flapping in his face? Why did his head hurt so much…?

Daichi hadn’t really passed out for long. He had lightly bumped his head on a chair on the way down and Azumane was freaking out in the distance. Ah, that’s who it was. Daichi began to recognize the voices around him, and started to realize that somebody was fanning his face.

“Ah! This is isn’t working! Azumane, calm down and get that water!”

He could feel someone leave his side. It sounded like the director. What had even happened? It was then that Daichi felt a warmth over his forehead and he began to make out his surroundings. There was something soft and warm under his head as well. What was this delightful heat he had been sandwiched between?

“Sawamura…?”

_Who was that?_ The voice was really soft but so familiar.

“Daichi…?” it whispered and at the sound, Daichi’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze falling upon what at first glance was definitely an angel, but then consciousness began sweeping over him and Daichi realized that he was propped up on Sugawara’s lap. In any other state he would have been flabbergasted, but Sugawara looked concerned and all Daichi could do was smile.

“You said my first name…” he said, his voice glazed over in stupor as he tried to get a grip on himself. He could feel Sugawara laughing gently.

“Ha ha, well nothing else was working! I had to do something.” he said.

_You can keep doing that_ , is what Daichi wanted to say but then he realized that he was still on set and quickly tried get up. He was stopped by Sugawara’s surprisingly strong hand on his chest. “Now, now.” he scolded “You’re gonna rest here for a while at least. You completely blacked out Sawamura, what happened?”

The entire moment played out in his mind again and Daichi could almost feel himself on the brink of losing it, but pushed himself out of it. “N-nothing. Don’t worry about me, I just hadn’t had enough sleep and it caught up with me.”

“You sure?” Daichi could feel Sugawara run his fingers comfortingly through his hair as he asked. The attention was honestly too much and Daichi shimmied his way up into a sitting position, Sugawara letting him this time.

“Yeah.” he replied. Daichi looked back for a second to see Sugawara giving his hand a strange look, as if it was Sugawara’s hand in his hair that made him have to get up. He could see Sugawara try to recover from the strange anxiety on his face as quickly as he could, but it still didn’t sit right with Daichi. What was going on?

“Ah, well. Good!” Sugawara simply said while standing up. He offered a hand to Daichi who took it and shakily got back on his feet. “You’re going to be fine standing?” he asked, hands on Daichi’s arms to steady the man out.

Daichi’s eyes glanced down for an instant, realizing Sugawara was still in his robe, and lest he choke out a response, all Daichi did was nod and tried to smile, for his sake and for Sugawara’s. It seemed to work because Sugawara’s smile was back to normal. There was a moment of quiet between them, where Sugawara’s hands lingered on Daichi’s arms and their gazes met. Daichi could feel Sugawara’s grip on him tighten and it felt like they both wanted to say something. Daichi noticed Sugawara opening his mouth before closing it again on a word that was never uttered, though he did try again soon after.

“Thank you for today, Sawamura.” he said, lashes fluttering downwards, averting his gaze. “I knew I could count on you.”

Daichi knew there had to be more to it than that, Sugawara was so hesitant in his speech and the unuttered words only made Daichi sick to his stomach. Sugawara slid his hands down Daichi’s arms, ghosting the backs of both his hands this time with soft fingertips. The sound of footsteps running in behind them made him jump back.

“Thank goodness you’re okay Sawamura!” It was Azumane holding a shaky glass of water. The man was a mess!

“Yeah! Sorry I worried you!” Daichi exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

It had been a long day… An intense day… And there were so many things that happened that had left Daichi feeling so torn and confused. He wanted to know what Sugawara had been trying to say all day but all of his anxieties were making him afraid to ask, and his whole body felt like it was bracing itself for the inevitability of Sugawara telling him that he never wanted to work with him again.

He was so caught up in his mind that he never noticed the way Sugawara shyly glanced at him from the corner of his eye...

+++

Daichi was relieved to find out that he wouldn’t be the one editing the photos this time. He had passed off all the cards containing the photos of the day’s shoot to the director and nearly passed out again at the sheer weight that had been lifted from his shoulders. Overall though, it had been one of the best shoots of his life, he knew he had gotten some good stuff even if he was really shaky. As Daichi and the crew parted ways, the director and Azumane had both insisted that this was going to make the agency and the publisher very happy and that he’d hear more news about the book in a few months. Daichi thanked the whole crew and left on his own, eyes meeting with Sugawara’s once more before he had a chance to escape. All Sugawara did was smile and give Daichi a wave. His smile was warm, genuine, grateful and so very Sugawara that it almost made Daichi forget about all the strange moments between them that day. But they _did_ happen and Daichi was hardly ready to confront them. He simply waved back and went on his way, back to his apartment where he could just sit in the dark and think…

Starfished on his bed and staring at the ceiling, Daichi’s breath came out in a heavy huff as he tried to work through the tension in the middle of his forehead. His cringe wasn’t too far off and Daichi hid his face in his hands the moment he thought about his last shot of the day. What had he even done?

Sugawara had been nervous all day, clearly. Daichi hadn’t had a chance to exactly ask why and Sugawara didn’t exactly seem to want to tell him either. But Daichi’s mind played back everything Sugawara said, each broken sentence lingering in his ears and Daichi itched to know what the man wanted to say, because all it did was lead Daichi to believe that he was the worst person on the planet.

Sugawara had to know how Daichi felt about him, the photographer had made so many slip ups over the course of their friendship so far that it had to be obvious. Their friendship had continued growing though, so Daichi had assumed that Sugawara had been able to look beyond that and still put his trust in him, which honestly made Daichi’s heart race. Sugawara was an amazing person, and he had trusted Daichi with such a delicate task despite it all…

...But then the moment replayed in Daichi’s head again and he groaned. Why had he let his mind wander so much from his task? Why did he have to breathe like that, directly onto Sugawara’s neck who was only trying to stand there and do his job? Daichi felt gross, like he had let not only Sugawara down but himself. He thought he could do this and yet the whole time he had been thinking what it would be like to run his hands down the curve of Sugawara’s back or just how soft the skin on his neck would feel against his lips.

Daichi definitely felt like the worst person on earth…

+++

The month that followed didn’t seem to confirm his theories though as Sugawara continued to e-mail him like normal, checking in as usual and wondering how Daichi’s day had gone. Daichi had been hesitant to reply to the casual e-mails at first, because he still felt really bad for what he had done and wanted to apologize before moving on, but he didn’t feel right doing it over e-mail, so he gave in and chattered with Sugawara, slowly slipping back into routine with him. Sugawara always made things too easy and Daichi felt wrongfully spoiled…

However, time felt like a healer. Sugawara had apologized to Daichi over e-mail that they wouldn’t be able to hang out for a while because the agency had booked him a ton of away photoshoots in different locations that month. Daichi was grateful for the time he could take to prepare himself, and build up the courage to finally explain and apologize to Sugawara properly. He’d settle things and then face the music on whether or not Sugawara still wanted to be friends. He could do this, he could-...

_Ding dong._

Daichi nearly flung his last bit of sandwich across his apartment when he heard his doorbell. It was nearing the end of the month already, and Daichi had simply been eating and reading peacefully under his dim lamp when the door suddenly rang. Who on earth could that be?

Daichi got up and went over to his intercom, pressing down on the button as he let out a suspicious “Hello…?”

“Sawamura!” a bright voice called from the speaker and Daichi’s heart flipped over because he knew _exactly_ who it was. He was not ready for this.

“Sugawara! What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna be out of town for another week!”

“I managed to nab a few days off. Would you let me in already? I have something to show you!”

Daichi panicked for a second. _One_ , he wasn’t ready to see Sugawara yet, _two_ , the man had never been over to his apartment before and Daichi wondered if it was clean enough, and _three_ , what on earth did Sugawara sound so excited about? His hand shot up and pushed the buzzer anyway, and Daichi glared at the body part like it had betrayed him.

Soon enough there was a knock on his door and Daichi was greeted with Sugawara’s smiling face when he opened it.

“Long time no see!” he said.

Daichi wore an anxious smile, but still spoke up. “Yeah!”

Sugawara walked in, slipping his shoes off at the door and then looked up to gaze around the apartment as he clutched the strap of his bag.

“Hey! This place is pretty nice! Studio?”

“Mostly… there _is_ a bedroom but I turned it into a darkroom for myself ages ago, that’s why the whole place just looks like this.” Daichi gestured around to his living room/bedroom combo.

“Ah, of course!” Sugawara exclaimed, hardly surprised. “Oh, sorry for showing up so suddenly.” he quickly went on.

“No, it’s not a problem.” said Daichi, heading over to his kitchen nook. “Did you want something to drink?”

“No, no, that’s okay.” he could hear Sugawara say, though the voice sounded distracted. Daichi poured himself a glass of water since his mouth had already started to go dry. He sipped it back, clutching the glass in his hand as he built up his nerves. Now was as good a time as any. He’d apologize now and get it over with...

Daichi turned around but suddenly lost his words when he noticed Sugawara looking around at the photos he had on his wall.

“Did you take all these?” he asked.

Daichi could feel himself blush already. “Yeah.” he responded, walking over to the wall, watching as Sugawara scanned the photos with his gaze. “I put up whatever I consider perfect moments” he explained. He kept his gaze locked on Sugawara’s profile, noticing the thoughtful smile he wore and then realized the man was stuck on a specific photo. Daichi had forgotten he had put that one up. It was the one he had taken of Sugawara on their hike, just as the wind had blown past him when they were at the peak of the trail. Daichi started feeling guilty all over again but quickly got distracted by Sugawara turning around and heading to find a place to sit.

“I think you might have forgotten one” he said as he passed, a playfulness in his voice. “Unless you only put up photos that _you_ took.” Ah. That’s the photo he was referring to. Daichi remembered that he had almost put the selfie up but he had stopped himself since he didn’t want to encourage his feelings more from seeing it everyday…

Daichi didn’t know what to say. Now he felt guilty because what was wrong about having a photo with a friend up on his wall? The gymnastics he was performing in his mind were exhausting, but there Sugawara was, making it easy again…

“Anyway, I think its about time I get to the point!” he said gleefully, gesturing towards the couch as if asking to sit down. Daichi blinked, springing back to life and nodded. Sugawara sat and patted the cushion next to him.

“Yeah, you said you had something to show me?” Daichi asked, taking a seat in the spot.

“Mmhm!” and just like that, Sugawara pulled a book out of his bag. Daichi almost had a heart attack. _This wasn’t…_

“The publisher gave me an advanced copy to look through! I haven’t seen it yet, but I just had to come over once I got it.”

_Oh god_. There it was, right there in Sugawara’s hands, all the photos he had taken and Daichi just knew that certain one was in there. He didn’t want to see it, not with Sugawara right there. Daichi couldn’t hold it in any longer, the words were bubbling up madly in his throat, his face was clenched shut and he was going to say it, he was going to apologize right-...

“Daichi…” the sound tickled his ears and his eyes sprung open. He looked over at Sugawara. The model’s face looked calm, his eyes soft and his whole expression warmed by the dim lamp. The echo of Sugawara saying his name lingered in his ears and his breath steadied. Something felt different, something that Sugawara seemed to be saying was okay with his eyes. Daichi didn’t say a word, only waited. Waited for Sugawara to keep going. “Let’s…” he began, pausing for a moment as he gently nudged himself closer to Daichi. “Let’s just look through the book. There’s a lot of great photographers in here I think you’ll like.”

Daichi let himself relax, resting his back against the couch while Sugawara turned the cover. Though Daichi felt warmed as Sugawara pointed out the list of photographers included in the tome, with each turn of the page he could feel a tension rising thick in the room. He watched Sugawara’s fingers slide over a photo in one of the other spreads. He listened to him describe what he thought was so lovely about it, and as the conversation slipped into one of art and composition, Daichi let himself be taken away by that instead. He loved talking to Sugawara about this stuff.

“And if you look at the blue of the water you can tell that the photographer was really going for a literal interpretation along with the figurative, don’t you think?” he asked. Daichi nodded.

“Yeah, it’s really clever, especially the line of the wave right here.” Daichi said, moving his pointer finger over the curve as he explained. “It’s like the unexpected slope in the poem. Really interesti-...” Daichi was cut off when his finger bumped into Sugawara’s thumb that had been holding the page down. Daichi swallowed. “...-ing.” he finished, trying to recover quickly by casually scratching his face with that silly wandering finger.

Daichi’s eyes fixated on the thumb he had just touched. They had just finished discussing the last photo in that spread and it was time to turn the page. Daichi noticed a hesitated twitch in Sugawara’s hand before it finally moved and flipped to a very familiar image.

“Ah, Shimizu!” Sugawara cooed. There was an admiration in Sugawara’s voice that charmed Daichi to no end. Sugawara really looked up to Shimizu after all. “Ahh, she’s so beautiful.” Sugawara couldn’t help but say. Daichi let out a small laugh.

“You’re such a fan.” he cutely teased.

Sugawara looked over at Daichi with an honest to god pout and wide eyes. “Hey! Well… yes, I am…”

Daichi kept laughing at Sugawara’s reaction, and Sugawara couldn’t help but start laughing too. “She’s just so confident.” he said as he flipped through the pages of Shimizu. “I mean look at this one!”

Daichi looked on, instantly remembering the shot. “Ah! I can’t believe they used that one. That was actually my first shot of the day.”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah! I remember because the sun had just cracked over the mountains and it made this really sharp light around Shimizu. See?” Daichi pointed out the light over the curve of the woman’s shoulders. “I hit the button as soon as I saw it.”

“Wow…” Sugawara whispered as he studied the photo. There was a moment of silence before Sugawara spoke up again. “So… you can pretty much remember every photo you’ve taken and why you took it… can you?”

“Of course! I like each of my photos to have meaning so, I always remember the moment I took them in and why.” Daichi explained.

“Hmm…” Sugawara made a gentle sound, an elegant smile gracing his lips once again. Daichi caught the expression on Sugawara’s profile for a second before looking down to notice he was turning the page. _Oh God…_

In the spread there were two photos, and Daichi remembered them alright. The first one was a full body shot of Sugawara, back on to the camera as he leaned forward on the railing, face in profile as he looked off to the side. His weight had been supported by one foot as the other leg was outstretched casually behind him, touching a toe to the floor. His legs looked long and Daichi’s eyes scanned along the shadow that curved over his perfect skin. As Daichi looked on, he could feel his gaze burning into the page so he tried to look away but he was coaxed back by Sugawara’s finger, pointing at the picture.

“Do you remember why you took this one…?” he asked, the question verging on breathless it was asked so gently.

Daichi swallowed, pausing before he gave his answer. “You um… Your face had a fitting expression on it, for the concept… and um…”

“Yeah…?” Sugawara asked, both of them still only looking down at the book.

“I liked the way the shadow curved on your...b-back.” he swallowed again before tracing it out with his finger. “It... leads the eyes down to the calm in your feet.”

“You notice all that…?” Sugawara asked again, still not looking away from where Daichi had pointed.

“I have to…” was Daichi’s frank yet nervous response.

“Mm…” was the only response Sugawara gave before pointing at the photo on the next page. “What about this one…?”

Daichi’s eyes were led over to the next photo. “I remember that one too” he said. Daichi could feel his face getting hot. Sugawara’s body was facing the camera this time with a cleverly shifted leg lifted modestly so not much was showing, but the dipping golden sun just gorgeously carved out his hip bones. Sugawara didn’t say anything, but Daichi went on anyway. “You… you shivered in that one.” he recounted “But it… brought out a mood on your face that I thought went really well with the piece.”

Daichi pointed at Sugawara’s face in the photo. He could hear a faint giggle next to him. “Heh, I didn’t say anything, but it was actually really cold.”

Daichi latched on to the light mood and softly chuckled along with Sugawara’s comment. “Yeah, I could-...” he began, turning his face to look at Sugawara, but he stopped dead in his movement when he realized they were so close they were almost touching noses. “...-tell.”

Daichi went completely tense, and held his breath, being very careful not to move as he locked eyes with Sugawara. He tried his hardest not to notice Sugawara’s soft breathing against his lips as the moment lingered.

“I really love how you photograph me.”

Daichi’s stomach clenched at the words, eyes glancing down at the lips that spoke them. He could feel himself breathing again but it only mixed with Sugawara’s as the model let out a breathless laugh. “I admit, I was a bit selfish when I asked you to do this. I was just really curious what my… my whole body would look like in one of your photos…”

A gentle gasp escaped Daichi’s lips at that and if he wasn’t mistaken he was certain that Sugawara had done the same. A harsh buzzing filled Daichi’s ears to the brim and his cheeks were as red as the sunset in the photos. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask. He was going to apologize for being weird at the photoshoot, that had been his plan, but Sugawara was so close and he was saying all these things and Daichi felt drunk on the attention. He could feel his own breath get just a bit heavier, come out just a bit faster as heard Sugawara turn the page of the book without breaking eye contact.

Sugawara turned his head slightly, looking down in the direction of the book and Daichi followed his gaze until he saw that photo…

“I love this photo…” he heard Sugawara say, as he watched the model trace his finger down the curve of his neck in the photo. “Do you remember the moment in this one?”

Sugawara’s voice was so low and velvety, unlike any other instance that Daichi had heard it before. He swallowed once more and prayed that he was reading this situation correctly. He had felt so bad about this photo, so guilty because he felt like he had taken advantage of Sugawara in that situation, but in that moment, with Sugawara so close to him and everything he said up to that point echoing in his ears, Daichi could do nothing more than speak honestly. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I… I accidentally breathed on your neck…” he confessed, the same kind of hot breath escaping his lips as he spoke.

“You did…” Sugawara confirmed and Daichi could see him tilting his head again in the same way he had in the photo. Daichi moved his lips closer to the curve against his own will, simply moving on mood and instinct. His hand hesitantly reached out to Sugawara’s that was still resting on the book, touching the back of his hand with his fingertips like Sugawara had done so many times to him. “You’re doing it now…” Sugawara said breathlessly and it was then that Daichi could see the same goosebumps peak again.

“Sugawara, I-...” he spoke, his lips so close to the man’s neck.

“Daichi, you don’t know how ready I am for you to stop looking at me and for you to start touching me.”

And that’s all it took for Daichi to plant a kiss on Sugawara’s neck, lacing his fingers where he had been touching his hand as he brought his free hand up to cup Sugawara’s cheek. He kissed up the curve, brushing his lips behind his ear before continuing on to the cheek, kissing a trail to the corner of Sugawara’s mouth and pausing just before Sugawara’s lips. He saw Sugawara smile, that bright, gorgeous smile that Daichi loved and just like that their lips met in a tenderly deep kiss.

Daichi inhaled sharply through his nose as he heard Sugawara give a pleased hum against his mouth. He felt Sugawara push him down to lay back, and Daichi agreed to the shift, adjusting as he laid down so that Sugawara laid on top of him, their kiss never stopping. Daichi ran his hand back through Sugawara’s hair, soft locks laced in his fingers for a second before he continued downward, pressing his large palm into the small of Sugawara’s back. Sugawara’s legs were on either side of Daichi’s hips now and their bodies were pressed tightly together.

Sugawara unlaced his fingers with Daichi’s because he needed both hands to hold on to reality, running his palms over Daichi’s chest and smoothly passing upwards so that he held Daichi’s face in his hands. Once his warm grip was secured, he softly pulled away from the kiss and smiled against Daichi’s lips, rubbing his thumb on that strong jaw line and looking into his eyes.

“I feel so mean…” Sugawara said, resting his forehead against Daichi’s. “I really should have told you a long time ago, especially before the shoot but… I was kind of scared.”

“Scared?” Daichi was surprised. This was all news to him!

“You’re so serious about your work, I wasn’t sure if… you’d want to give this a chance.”

Daichi huffed out a quick laugh. It suddenly all made sense. He still had his worries from before, about what a relationship between them would entail, but in that moment he just wanted to go along with what Sugawara made seem so easy. Isn’t that what he always did?

“I did struggle with it…” he confessed, bringing his hand up to touch Sugawara’s cheek. He leaned in to the touch. “...But I’m crazy about you, Sugawara.”

Sugawara looked absolutely overcome by glee, and Daichi was certain that was the happiest he had ever seen the man in front of him. He thought for a second how much he’d want to take a picture of that face, but everything else going on was far more important. Sugawara was still straddling him, after all.

“Oh, Daichi.” Sugawara sighed before locking lips with him again, lingering on the feeling before hovering off again, pecking at his lips before stopping to laugh.

“What? What’s so funny?” Daichi asked, absolutely confused.

“I just can’t believe you managed to go through with that photoshoot!” he exclaimed.

“It looked like it meant so much to you!” Daichi said, a bit of a whine in his voice at Sugawara’s teasing. “I had to be there for you as your photographer.”

Sugawara eased out of his laughter and looked Daichi in the eyes, honestly touched. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you take care of me.” he said before leaning in to kiss Daichi’s neck. Daichi greeted the touch with a low “Uhn”.

“And the way you look at me…” he went on, kissing at Daichi’s neck with each pause he took. Daichi’s hands had firmly settled on the small of Sugawara’s back again, warmly running them back and forth over the curve. Sugawara let out a hot breath on Daichi’s neck though it turned into another giggle. “I have a confession to make.” Daichi held him steady as they made eye contact. Sugawara wore a shy smile as he went on. “If it hadn’t been so cold on that balcony, I think I would have been in trouble…”

Daichi paused to parse what he heard, and not two seconds later he swore he could feel steam come out of his ears. Oh. _Oh._

“I felt really bad about that…” he started “My mind started wandering and my breath just came out and I-...”

Sugawara caught the words with his lips, stopping Daichi with a kiss. “You don’t have to feel bad about anything.” he said, kissing Daichi as he paused. “I know how much you respect your craft-...” _Kiss._ “...- and the people you work with-...” _Peck._ “...-But if we both want this so much, why do we have to hold back anymore?” Sugawara was back on his neck in an instant.

Daichi’s breath quickened again, and Sugawara was not letting up this time, running his lips along the skin of Daichi’s neck and experimentally licking the spot for a second. Daichi let his hands roam over Sugawara’s shoulders, running down his biceps and smoothly heading back to hold Sugawara close to him at his lower back, a spot, he realized, he liked a lot. At the touch, he felt Sugawara’s hips buck into his own and Daichi let out a soft moan, wanting to hide his face when Sugawara looked up at him at the sound. The man didn’t look shocked though, Sugawara looked serious as he read Daichi’s face, his breath clearly coming out heavier than before.

Sugawara didn’t say anything, only moved in to catch Daichi’s bottom lip between his teeth, gently nipping it back before letting it go and simply delving into another kiss, this one wetter, more open, and Daichi easily let Sugawara’s tongue inside, greeting it happily with his own. He could feel Sugawara drag his hips again, letting them grind hot and slow against Daichi’s while their mouths kept busy.

Daichi couldn’t believe this was happening, couldn’t believe just how passionate Sugawara could be, couldn’t believe how good he tasted and felt against him. His breath was coming out heavy through his nose and when Sugawara pulled back to nip at Daichi’s lip again, Daichi was the one to grind his hips up, causing Sugawara to break away and let a soft moan escape over Daichi’s mouth.

Suddenly clothes felt like far too thick a barrier, and as if Sugawara had just read Daichi’s mind, Daichi could feel eager hands running under his shirt and exploring his chest. It was only a second later when Sugawara was pulling at the base of the shirt, clearly wanting it off immediately.

“I hope you don’t mind…” Sugawara began, pulling back so he could look down at Daichi. “...I really want to see what _you_ look like without clothes on.”

Daichi could feel his blush creep from his chest all the way to the top of his head. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention at all, especially not from somebody he had spent months admiring already. But he knew it was only fair and he went along with Sugawara’s wishes, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor. He looked up to read Sugawara’s reaction, waiting for something, he wasn’t sure what, but all Sugawara did was stare down at his chest, mouth slightly agape.

There was a pause that went on longer than Daichi had anticipated, and Daichi started squirming under Sugawara’s gaze. He was about to say something but then he saw Sugawara shake his head and take a breath.

“Sorry, I knew you were good looking Daichi but I had no idea you were this sexy.”

There was that ear steam again. This was too much, but Daichi didn’t have enough time to retort because Sugawara had pounced on his lips again, running his hands all over Daichi’s torso, gliding to his arms and squeezing at his biceps. Daichi was burning up and was fixated on Sugawara’s lips on his collarbone before he realized that Sugawara’s hands had made their way to the waistband of his pants. Daichi’s body twitched and a cough got stuck in his throat as his hands flew to Sugawara’s wrists on their own. Sugawara looked up, his eyes wide.

“Ah, I’m sorry, we don’t have to if-...”

Daichi shook his head and smiled. “No, no. I’m just overwhelmed.” he said, letting out a breathless laugh. “We should just…” he ran his thumbs over Sugawara’s wrists “...take it slow.” Sugawara nodded and smiled. He completely understood.

He slipped his wrists from Daichi’s grip and held his hands, guiding the larger palms to the bottom his own shirt. “Undress me too.”

And Daichi did, peeling the garment up Sugawara’s body and over his head, tossing it to wherever Daichi’s shirt had landed before. He didn’t waste a second before running a shaky hand down Sugawara’s unclothed sides. It felt just as he imagined, all the lean toned muscles and soft curves that he had mapped out with his eyes before felt so good under his unsteady hands. Sugawara had found the backs of Daichi’s hands again, pressing in on them so Daichi had a firmer grip. It was his way of letting Daichi know that this was okay, and it gave the man more confidence.

Sugawara began leading Daichi’s hands around his body, getting him to touch the curve of his back and then back again to touch his stomach and leading them lower so that they sat firmly on his hips. Daichi’s fingers sunk into the spot once they got there and Sugawara’s breath hitched at the touch.

“Ah… your hands feel so good.”

Daichi’s only response to that was another kiss. He was addicted to Sugawara’s kisses already, it was scary.

They were both sitting up at this point, Sugawara still sat on Daichi’s lap, thighs squeezing around the man’s hips. Daichi let his lips explore further, down to Sugawara’s chin, his neck and now there were so many more spots to visit. He pressed his lips against Sugawara’s collar bone, down to his chest even going so far as to take one of his delicately fair nipples between his teeth and gently nipping. Sugawara shivered against him.

“You’re so gorgeous, Sugawara…” he breathed, heavy and hot over the man’s chest. It made Daichi realize just how excited he was and he soon found his hands fiddling with Sugawara’s pants button. Sugawara didn’t complain and only mimicked the action, popping open Daichi’s jeans with ease.

At that moment they both looked down, leaning their foreheads together as their heavy breaths mixed. They both knew what they wanted to do but there was an instance of hesitation. It was Sugawara who eventually took the bold step, sinking his hand into Daichi’s pants and running his palm over the clothed, hard heat. Daichi groaned at the contact, his breath coming out panting as Sugawara began moving his hand up and down.

“Suga-... ah…”

Sugawara looked ever so pleased as his grin puffed up his flushed cheeks. Using his free hand, he took one of Daichi’s and guided it under his own waist band, though he wasn’t leading it to the front. Before Daichi knew it, Sugawara had led Daichi’s hand to his ass, coaxing the man’s fingers to squeeze. Daichi wasn’t sure if he had been prepared for such a bold move, but Sugawara had always been convincing, and Daichi got swept away in the motion, palm running over the smooth skin, his fingers brushing past the entrance as he moved. The sudden sensation made Sugawara twitch forward, rolling his body against Daichi’s and gripping at the length in his hands more firmly.

“Daichi, do you have…?” he began, but Daichi knew exactly what he was going to say.

“Nightstand over by my bed.” he answered, looking up at Sugawara with heated eyes.

“Maybe we should-...” But Daichi refused to let Sugawara finish any of his sentences, getting up and picking Sugawara up with him. The model wrapped his legs around Daichi’s waist as he carried him over towards the bed. Daichi’s heart was pounding, excited and anxious all in one as Sugawara kissed him on the ride over.

It was really only a few steps, and Daichi sat Sugawara down on the bed when he got there, swiftly turning to the nightstand he spoke of before and opening the drawer. He was so caught up in looking for what he needed that he didn’t notice that Sugawara had playfully reached over to grab his pants, pulling them and his underwear down to his knees.

“Sugawara!” he exclaimed, knocking his whole body in the night stand from the surprise. Sugawara laughed.

“Ha ha! Sorry, I couldn’t wait, ah-...” Sugawara was quickly distracted and Daichi felt soft hands running up his thighs. “Daichi, these thighs.” he stated, almost hungrily.

Daichi felt himself blushing at the attention again, gripping at the nightstand so he wouldn’t fall over from all the blood rushing to his head.

“I-I hike a lot.”

“Keep hiking.”

It was Daichi’s turn to laugh, but then he looked down at Sugawara laying across his bed, and he honestly couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Sugawara laid on his back, eyes looking straight into Daichi’s with a coy smile on his lips. His arm was outstretched, still running his hand down Daichi’s thigh as his naked chest rose and fell with each breath. Daichi’s eyes roamed to Sugawara’s open pants button and at that he lifted the bottle he had just found, wiggling it questioning at Sugawara.

Sugawara only nodded.

Daichi watched as Sugawara slowly slid off his pants, all the way down over his feet and then gracefully toss them to the side. Daichi swallowed at the display and there Sugawara was, completely naked in front of him once again, but it was very different from the last time, almost brand new, as Daichi slipped next to him on the bed, laying sideways as Sugawara shifted to his side to meet him. Sugawara lifted his leg over Daichi’s hip and shimming his other leg underneath the man until he was able to use his grip to press them close together. Daichi was completely mesmerized by the actions so Sugawara took the bottle from Daichi’s hands and popped the cap himself.

The snap brought Daichi’s attention back to where it needed to be and before he knew it, Sugawara was pouring the cold lube over Daichi’s fingers, the substance quickly warming to the touch. Sugawara didn’t need to guide Daichi this time. Daichi moved his hand back behind Sugawara once again and found his entrance with much more purpose than before. He teased around the opening with his slick finger and Sugawara let out a sigh like it was exactly what he’d been wanting this entire time.

“Yeah…” he breathed “...that feels good.”

Daichi continued circling around, concentrating on Sugawara’s reactions so he didn’t exactly notice when Sugawara had slicked up his own hand and had traveled down to grip at both of their lengths, bringing them together and sliding his hand down slowly, bringing it back up again, then down, settling on a slow rhythm. Daichi moaned at the contact, honing in on the rhythm of Sugawara’s hand as he slowly eased a finger inside.

Sugawara simply melted at the gentle intrusion, moving his head forward so that he could delve into Daichi’s mouth with his tongue. Daichi had no problem with this.

The air in the room was boiling, nearly steaming at the friction that was building up between their bodies. Months of suppressed passion spilling wildly over them as Daichi pumped his fingers back and forth, not knowing when he had added the second or third. Sugawara’s hand was building up impressive speed and Daichi had to pry his tongue away from Sugawara’s so that he could speak up.

“Ah, Suga… I’m gonna come if you don’t-... ah…”

“Oh, you’re right.” Sugawara responded, hopelessly breathless as he slowed his pace down below and finally coming to a stop. He looked up at Daichi, bringing his arms up so that he could rest them around his neck. They were pressed close, not an instance of distance between them and they remained silent as their huffing breaths mingled.

“Daichi…” Sugawara whispered “...do you want to…” he trailed off, reaching his hand back to where Daichi’s fingers were still inside of him.

“Yes.” was Daichi’s firm yet winded answer.

Daichi slowly removed his fingers and it was only an arm’s length away from the nightstand where the condom he needed lay…

They were separated only for the amount of time it took for Daichi to prepare himself, and they were quickly back in the same position as before, limbs draping over the other, completely locked together in their own little world, where there was just one last barrier to cross and that’s when Sugawara reached back and guided Daichi inside, slowly slipping himself over the hard length and completely connecting himself to the man he had come to adore.

“Ah…” Sugawara whimpered as they started moving together, a breathless laugh quickly coming out. “Why? Why did we wait so long to do this?” he asked, voice absolutely impassioned.

Daichi wrapped his arms around Sugawara and held him tightly. “Because I’m stubborn.” he said hoarsely.

Sugawara couldn’t help but giggle at such a serious statement, but he was quickly lost in the moment once again, moving his hips faster.

“Uhn, this feels so good.” he moaned.

Daichi brought his hand up to cup Sugawara’s face, pulling him back just enough so that he could look into his eyes, their heated motions never stopping.

“It does.” Daichi said, unable to contain his broad smile. He was so damn _happy_. Sugawara couldn’t help himself and leaned in to kiss it the happy kiss quickly delving back into a deeply blazing one again.  

They never changed positions, neither of them wanted to, and they stayed connected like that for what felt like an eternity, hands roaming and exploring each other, breaths mingling and tongues colliding until it all reached its crest as Daichi made one last thrust deep inside Sugawara’s body making the man moan loud as he came white hot between them. The intensity pushed Daichi over the edge as well and he was quick to join Sugawara on the other side...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah /hides face/... This was definitely a few days in the making, and waaaay longer than I had ever intended, but I really hope it turned out okay ^^; ! And, there's actually going to be a lot more to the story, it just might take a bit longer this time since I have to think about how I want to proceed from here~ So, stay tuned! :D And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter c: !


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! :D I finally got my ideas sorted enough to continue~ Hope you're ready for the rest, because I'm sure not. Ahaha... 8'D This chapter's a shorty, but the last one was so big, I think it was necessary haha. I'll be back with more soon! Thank you all so much for the support, as always *o* /absolutely touched/.
> 
> Oh! And if you guys go back to some of the previous chapters, I've added artwork! Ao3 is a really cool website ;A;

Why did Daichi feel like sneezing?

He felt so comfortable, so warm with his heart full of joy as his eyes twitched from the rising light coming in through the window. Something amazing had happened last night, something unexpected, but something Daichi had been more ready for than he had ever imagined…

But what was this silly thing prodding his nose!?

“ _Achoo!_ ” Daichi sneezed, snapping awake and settling his head back down on the pillow. He glanced around the room for a second before his eyes settled on a mischievous beauty that had perched on his chest. He looked surprised though, before laughing of course.

“Ha ha! Sorry…” Sugawara said, finger reaching back up to tickle the tip of Daichi’s nose. “Your nose flares when you sleep, it was so cute I had to poke it.”

“Suga…” Daichi exhaled, waiting just a moment before smirking and trapping Sugawara in a headlock, giving him a playful noogie.

“Daichi! No! Aaaah!” Sugawara exclaimed, bursting into a hearty fit of laugher as Daichi ruffled his hair. He soon let his noogie smooth out into a soft caress as he pulled Sugawara in close to him, pressing the model’s back against his chest and holding him warmly. Sugawara felt so soft and small in Daichi’s arms. He nestled his face in the curve of Sugawara’s neck, inhaling softly. How did he not noticed how _good_ Sugawara smelled last night?

Daichi couldn’t help himself as he gently nipped at the soft skin, pressing his lips against it and feathering gentle kisses at the spot.

“Daichiii…” Sugawara whined, though there was a touch of heat behind it. “This is how we got here in the first place.”

“Is that bad?” Daichi asked, speaking hushed in Sugawara’s ear. Daichi only heard a beautiful laugh.

“Not at all.” Sugawara said, a soft moan escaping his lips when Daichi gently sucked at his earlobe. “Ah… I’d gladly stay all day but…”

“You have work?”

“Yeah…” Sugawara sounded a little sad.

Daichi squeezed Sugawara tight before slowly unlacing his arms and sitting up, a small sigh escaping him despite himself. He looked down at Sugawara who had rolled over to look up at him and he smiled happily, running his fingers over Sugawara’s forehead and pushing a few pieces of hair back. He simply loved how the morning light of the window made him glow. Though, Daichi was sure Sugawara was always glowing.

“Well, it’s not as if we can’t pick this back up later.” Daichi assured, he rolled his body over to sit on the bed and then got to his feet. “I can make you breakfast before you have to go and maybe later we could-...” Daichi was completely cut off by Sugawara running his hands up his thighs again.

“S-Suga…” he said, comically flatly. He looked over only to find Sugawara staring at them with a serious face, as if Daichi’s thighs were about to say something very important.

“Sorry.” he said “They just look even better in the light. I can’t get over this so easily.”

Daichi let out a gentle laugh and Sugawara finally let up, laughing as well and smiling up at Daichi from where he still lay.

“I like that by the way… you calling me Suga.”

Daichi blinked. “Really? I was thinking of calling you by your first name actua-Ah!” Daichi was cut off by a harsh pinch on his leg, he looked back at Sugawara who wore that serious expression again.

“Certainly you don’t mean to kill me, right?” he asked.

Daichi paused for a moment before piecing it together and laughing hard. “ _Really!?_ Are you really that susceptible to your name?”

“Well, you can always try it out later.” Suga said ever so lightly, a flirtatious smile on his lips.

Now Daichi wondered if Suga was the one who wanted to kill him…

He snickered anyway and started glancing around for his underwear, luckily escaping Suga’s grasp long enough to find them just next to his feet. As he settled the garment over his hips it was then that Daichi realized that he was forgetting something very important. He swung his body around and practically glared down at Suga who was still dazed by the morning and rolling about the tangled sheets. Suga caught the glare and looked quite surprised.

“W-what…?” he asked, not knowing what Daichi was thinking at all.

“I just realized that we did that and I didn’t get a chance to… ask you… officially, or-...”

“Hm?”

Daichi bent down in front of the bed so he was at eye level with Suga.

“Will you… will you go out with me?” he said stiffly, face clenched tightly as his glare continued to radiate.

Suga’s shock suddenly turned into a fit of laughter. He threw his hand over his face as he laid back, trying his best to stop his giggles but it felt like a solid minute before he could compose himself.

“Yes!” he said through his tears. “My goodness, Daichi. You’re so cute.”

Suga’s cheeks were rounded up into a delighted smile, and Daichi was practically blinded. The photographer put a hand on his chest to keep his heart from beating away from him and used the other to reach out and hold Suga’s hand. He smiled back just as wide and leaned in to kiss Suga, breathing him in as their lips connected. He was so used to this already, and was certain he’d never get enough of being able to swoop in and kiss this beautiful man whenever he wanted.

Then it hit him: it wouldn’t be that way, would it? Suga’s career had been taking off so quickly, he wouldn’t be able to just do that in public without making a show of things. It all led back to his initial doubt, but as he pulled out of the kiss and gently ran his thumb over Suga’s jawline, he decided to keep that to himself for now. In the privacy of his apartment, there was no need to worry about the world outside.

“So, how about that breakfast?” Daichi asked through a grin.

Suga rested his forehead against Daichi’s.

“Ugh, you’re amazing…” was all that Suga managed to say before Daichi pulled him up on his feet.

 

+++

 

Breakfast went well even though it was rather difficult to get through eating when Suga couldn’t stop leaning over to kiss Daichi’s cheek between mouthfuls. Daichi found himself reaching over to run his fingers through Suga’s hair fairly often as well, the normally smooth strands so ruffled from the deep sleep they had shared. Daichi let out a long relaxed sigh once they had finally gotten through their meal.

“So, I take it you’re just as happy as me?” Suga asked, leaning a cheek on his hand like he always did so elegantly.

“Absolutely.”

“Good.”

Suga rose to his feet and took a step over to get behind Daichi’s chair. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, resting his chin atop the man’s head.

“Now, I don’t want you doubting everything while I’m gone today.”

“Suga, how-?” Daichi was completely caught off guard by how Suga basically read his mind. Then again, he shouldn’t be totally surprised.

“Aha! I knew you thought about it again.” Suga accused “I know we didn’t get a chance to talk about it last night, but I want to say it clearly-” Suga placed his hand on Daichi’s cheek and nudged his face around so he could look him in the eye “-you don’t have to worry about our situation, our professional relationship is completely separate and if magazines catch wind of it, and want to talk about it, let them. I know what this business is like and it’s no skin off my back. I want you to know that I’m not worried. So you shouldn’t worry either, okay?”

Daichi didn’t know what to say. He was so grateful and even a bit surprised. Suga must have thought a lot about this too, and Daichi felt like the smallest person because he had been so caught up in his own little world of doubts that he hadn’t even considered what Suga may have been thinking. He got up off the chair and snaked his arms around Suga’s waist, smiling at him through it all.

“You always make things so easy. I’m spoiled.”

“Daichi…”

Daichi lifted his hand and brushed a piece of hair out of Suga’s eyes, letting his fingers drag down to draw out the shape of his face.

“If you’re not worried, then I won’t worry. I’ll follow your lead… possibly with a camera.”

Suga snorted and they both started laughing, hugging at each other for support through the giggles.

Yeah, this felt really good.

 

+++

 

Daichi had bid Suga farewell and the model told him that he’d shoot him a text once he was free. Daichi honestly couldn’t wait…

...But then he realized that he too had a job and shuffled to get ready for the day.

“ _Well, well, well_! What do we have _here?_ Is the famed photographer Sawamura Daichi actually _late_ to his own shoot?”

Daichi wanted to spring forward and hurl his bag of equipment at the smug face in front of him. Every time, every single time he felt as though he escaped this fate, Oikawa Tooru was there to make his life a living hell once again. Daichi’s expression was pinched, as though he was repressing every muscle in his body, that is until the godsend that was Iwaizumi came up behind Oikawa and did exactly what Daichi had wanted to do.

“AH! Iwa-chan! My beautiful head!” he complained, rubbing the spot where he had gotten punched.

“Of all the times you’ve wasted Sawamura’s time, I’m surprised he even showed up today.” scolded Iwaizumi and shot an apologetic nod in Daichi’s direction. Daichi sighed and waved his hand as if to say it was no big deal, because it really wasn’t. Not when he thought back to the night before and that morning…

Daichi settled into his routine, setting up equipment and going over the needed shots of the day. He could hear Oikawa humming and hawing impatiently in the background and Daichi simply _longed_ for a photoshoot with Suga again.

Finally ready, he did his best to direct Oikawa and lined up his first shot, dreamily thinking up new photo ideas for he and Suga to try out later and it wasn’t until he heard Oikawa’s large groan that he finally realized that he wasn’t really paying attention at all.

“Um, excuse me mister late photographer extraordinaire, but your last five shots were blurry as hell.” Oikawa complained flatly.

First of all Daichi cursed the fact that Oikawa refused to be photographed without having the monitor facing him, it was always cause for distraction, but when he actually turned to look at his last few shots, he cursed the fact that Oikawa was right.

“Ah, sorry about that.” Daichi apologized, clicking away and deleting the failed shots like he knew Oikawa wanted. He shook his head. He really hoped this didn’t become a problem.

Daichi had been in relationships before, but absolutely nobody had set his heart aflutter like Sugawara Koushi. He supposed it was different when the person he was dating wasn’t only amazing but actually his muse at the same time. He took a deep breath and lifted his camera back up, trying his best to focus. This was going to just fine as long as he kept his mind on the paycheck in the end… and the comfort that he’d be able to spend time with Suga once this was all over. That was enough to give him the drive to get the job done...

...About ten hours later, that is…

“Ugh… I’m going to _kill_ him one day, I swear to God…” Daichi grunted through clenched teeth. He felt Suga’s hands kneading at his shoulders, as a soft set of lips gently kissed his neck.

“Now that would be a scandal if I ever heard of one.” the model teased, and through it all Daichi grinned, the stress of the day washing away under Suga’s presence, as always. He leaned back and Suga replaced his massaging with a hug, holding Daichi in his arms. Daichi was content, but he continued with his story, this time a bit calmer than before.

“Hm, yeah.” he agreed, laughing softly. “And to think I have to see him again next Saturday.”

“Saturday…?”

“Yeah, I was assigned to cover a fashion show on Saturday, ah, they’re probably my least favourite thing to shoot because it’s like I’m surrounded by a million Oikawas.”

Suga squeezed Daichi a bit tighter. “Sounds like a nightmare.”

Daichi nodded. There was a pause before Suga suddenly jumped in his seat.

“Oh! Daichi, hold on.” he said before awkwardly shifting to grab a paper from his pocket. He uncrumpled it and held it in front of them.

“Is this the show you’re talking about?”

“Hm, yeah.”

“Well! Guess who else is gonna be in it…” he said giddily, craning his neck so he could give Daichi a smirk. Daichi grinned immediately.

“ _Really?_ ” he asked, his eyes bright and excited, almost like a child. Suga nodded happily and suddenly the beautiful man was surrounded by roughly a hundred and sixty pounds of photographer. All Suga could do was laugh and return the hug. “You always make my day a hundred times better. I don’t even know what I can do to repay you...” he said, muttering against Suga’s neck.

Suga ran his fingers through Daichi’s hair, petting his head gently before nudging it up to get him to look. He raised a beautifully shaped eyebrow and smirked.

“I think I have an idea.”

Daichi smirked right back and quickly (nearly expertly) pulled Suga’s legs around his waist and hoisted him up so he could carry him over to the bed like he had the night before.

It was like the day hadn’t even happened and all Daichi could see and feel was Suga, delighted by the fact that he’d be able to see him on the runway soon for the first time...

...He couldn’t wait!


	9. Chapter 9

It was a mystery to Daichi why he had held back his feelings for months, because the way he and Suga had just settled into routine was so easy, and without the added pressure of guilt and doubts, Daichi had no idea what he thought was going to be so hard about this. Suga made things simple and he would be sure to do the same, offering hugs, meals and massages the moment the model would stumble in through his door, barely awake enough to stand.

Certainly Daichi complained a lot about his long shoots with terrible people like Oikawa, but he knew those couldn’t even compare to the overall buzzing lifestyle that Suga’s world was turning into. His agency was really trying to ramp up buzz about the upcoming fashion show, which was apparently a bigger deal than Daichi could even understand, and as the days leaked closer by, he could tell that Suga was really starting to feel the burn.

“You should really tell them that this is too much, you know. You’ve been on the verge of collapsing every time you’ve come over this week.” Daichi said, concerned as he walked a slumping Suga over to his couch. Suga sat, immediately letting his head fall back on the cushions.

“It’s fine, really. It’s just until the show’s over. They’ve been doing so much promotion for it and everybody’s working this hard so I have to keep up.” he explained with a tired smile, reaching over to lace his fingers with Daichi’s. “I’m really happy though. Just… look at me, Daichi. I’m actually doing it. Steady work, all these shoots… it’s a dream come true.”

Suga’s voice sounded so full of sleepy wonder when he spoke and it just hugged Daichi’s heart. He knew how much Suga had worked for these kinds of jobs over the years and he was so proud to see the man he cared so much about doing what he loved.

“Hey did you see me on the latest cover?” he then asked, eyes filling with more life at the question. Daichi chuckled softly and pulled Suga over into his arms.

“I saw it on my way to the train today.” he explained, turning Suga around so that he could lay back against Daichi’s chest instead of the couch cushions. Daichi kissed the top of his head. “You looked so beautiful.”

Daichi could feel Suga curl in on himself at the words and if he wasn’t mistaken, he swore he noticed just a slight pink hue on those flawless cheeks.

“I’m still not used to you being so direct like that.” he said, looking up at Daichi finally. “I remember when you said it on our hike, I didn’t know what to do!”

“Ha ha, I didn’t really know what I was doing either.” he admitted, voice relaxed and soft against Suga’s ear. “That was the day I knew I was in trouble, though.”

“Really?” Suga asked, simply tickled at how far back Daichi’s feelings had started. That hike felt like forever ago at this point. Daichi’s hands were rested on Suga’s stomach. Suga gracefully laced their fingers together the both of them just melting into the couch. It was so quiet in the apartment and their conversation so soft that they both felt themselves begin to drift as the words continued flowing. “I mean, I guess I was interested in you then too, but I think the moment I knew I had to do something about this was right after the shoot at the chalet…”

“Yeah?” asked Daichi, his grip twitching tighter on Suga’s hand. He hadn’t exactly heard the whole story before.

“Mhm… when I realized just how nervous I was that you were gonna see me like that, I knew I was in trouble.” Suga chuckled ever so softly, as did Daichi.

“So that’s why you were avoiding me.” he said, quite amused.

“You caught me, heh.” Suga closed his eyes and nuzzled into the curve of Daichi’s neck.

“Mm.” Daichi used his spare hand to hold Suga around his shoulders, lazily running his fingers across the soft skin of his arm. “I wouldn’t mind trying something like that again...” he said, kissing atop Suga’s head once more “...Just the two of us…” he ended with a whisper.

Suga’s eyes fluttered open at the proposal and he smirked, despite all the sleepiness weighing down his expression. “That could be arranged.” he said, voice deep as he lifted his head to meet Daichi’s lips with his own. Daichi let out a soft moan at just the contact, already being quite aroused at the simple thought of a private photoshoot with Suga, though the moment ended rather abruptly when he felt Suga slip away from the kiss, only to feel the model’s head fall back on his shoulder with a dull thud. Daichi laughed under his breath.

Well, they’d have to get through the fashion show first…

Daichi gently scooped up Suga and carried him over to the bed, happy to tuck him in comfortably under the covers.

 

+++

 

Suga inhaled sharply, the crinkles of a paper bag sounding harsh alongside it. Daichi really wasn’t sure how to handle someone when they were hyperventilating, but this helped right? Daichi was absolutely panicked!

“Suga! Are you going to be okay?” he asked, his brows furrowed helplessly with anxiety.

Suga lifted his hand and nodded, still breathing into the paper bag as he tried to stand upright. Daichi tried his best to steady him by the shoulders and Suga slowly seemed like he was finally coming down from that awful high.

“I think… I’m gonna be okay…” he said, gasping softly between words. Daichi rubbed his back.

“Good. Ah, Suga don’t worry. You’re going to do a great job today! You’ve been so excited this whole time, you just have to keep that in mind, get dressed and walk! Right?” Daichi said, trying his best to make eye contact with Suga, attempting to get his encouragement through. Suga nodded weakly, but he did manage a small smile at Daichi.

“You’re right. I walk all the time. I can walk on a run-... way…” Suga halted in his speech, trying to bring the paper bag up to his lips again. Daichi stopped him, catching the model’s attention with more eye contact.

“Just remember that I’ll be there. I’ll capture every perfect step, trust me.” he said, as firmly as he could. Daichi could see Suga’s eyes sharpen just a bit more at that and his face showed just the slightest bit of determination. He nodded again, this time with more purpose.

“Y-you’re right. You’re right.” he said, and at that they heard a car honking from downstairs. “That’s probably Azumane…” he guessed, voice beginning to waver again before Daichi cupped his face with both hands and gave Suga a firm kiss, one like only Daichi could give. Pulling back, he wore the determined expression that Suga couldn’t seem to muster.

“I’ll be right there. You can do this, Suga.”

Suga paused for one more moment before copying Daichi’s expression, nodding briskly.

“I can do this.” he confirmed.

“You can do this.”

“ _I can do this_!” Suga repeated with vigor, hopping on the balls of his feet to rev himself up. He grasped at the strap of his bag and sprinted out the door only to quickly sprint back to give Daichi a kiss. “Come see me backstage, after!” he called out once he ran off again. Daichi merely smiled and waved, pushing down the dread he felt of having to actually be backstage at one of these things, but it was for Suga, and for Suga, he’d do anything.

 

+++

 

“And, here we are, on our last day of this fashion extravaganza! We’ll be witnessing THE street collection of the year in just under an hour, so stay tuned. You never know what will happen next!”

The peppy announcers littered throughout the entrance of the building just hammered against Daichi’s head. He already had a headache and there wasn’t even a single model to be seen yet. He was sure they’d be interviewed at some point, probably after the show was over. As he made his way through the crowd and to the press entrance he made sure to zone in on Suga and send him good vibes.

The show was absolutely _massive_.

The trickling of people outside the building didn’t match at all the bustling environment inside as people spoke and squeaked excitedly to each other in lavish entourages. Flamboyant colours rushed past Daichi’s eyes as he walked through to where he had to go, elaborate costumes catching his attention already, but he hadn’t been assigned to cover the entrance, so he just kept up his pace and finally found where he’d be sitting in front of the runway.

His eyes went wide when he saw the stage, a huge area decked out with logos, banners and sponsors from all over. He suddenly knew why Suga was so nervous about the show: this definitely wasn’t just some small fashion show, it was the big finale to one of the most important designers of the moment and it most definitely showed. Daichi gulped as if _he_ were the one that had to walk across the stage and as he set up at his seat, he prayed that Suga was doing alright.

Luckily, he was! By the time Suga had arrived at the show, he was pulled into hair and makeup immediately, being told his stage directions and outfit changes and at this point he was just trying to keep it all straight by repeating it back to Azumane.

“I’m fifth to go out, enter stage right, walk to the left, back through the middle and aaa… A-Azumane, I-...”

Azumane simply lifted his hand before Suga could have another panic attack. He smiled gently, surprisingly calm, though, he wasn’t the one walking out there so that was probably why. He was there for support, and it brought Suga some peace of mind knowing that somebody like Azumane was calm. He took a deep breath.

He could do this. He had rehearsed. Azumane was here. Daichi was out there. This was it, the defining moment of his career. He was ready.

“Okay, I’m heading out to my seat. Good luck.” Azumane said, giving Suga a pat on the back as he left. Suga tipped forward at the jolt, but smiled anyway, looking ahead at the huge pile of models that had started lining up. He was about to take a step forward when he suddenly felt another pat on the the back, though this one was far less warm than Azumane’s had been.

“Hey there, ol’ Silver!” the voice cooed. Suga recognized it immediately as Daichi’s so-called arch-nemesis, turning around and coming face to face with the man draped in the longest lime green ensemble he had ever seen.

“H-hi, Oikawa.” Suga said simply. Despite Suga’s confidence, he still felt vastly inferior to somebody as famous as Oikawa Tooru, and it didn’t help that the model was still sore about losing that one magazine cover. Could this guy hold a grudge or what?

“Your first show, right? Better be sure you know where to stand. What’s your number anyway?”

“I’m fifth.” he answered, not exactly wanting to make eye contact with the prolific legend.

Oikawa laughed contemptuously. “Well, you better keep off my heels then. I’m fourth to go out.”

Suga only gave a nervous smile. “No, problem!” he said, voice cracking just a bit.

Oikawa seemed like he was about to say something more, that was until a swift fist came flying in towards him in Suga’s peripheral, making harsh contact with Oikawa’s arm

“Knock off the intimidation!” Iwaizumi barked, bowing at Suga who still looked utterly shocked at the display. Oikawa pouted at his manager.

“I’m just trying to make sure this show is flawless, Iwa-chan! You don’t have to punch me for that!”

Iwaizumi began pushing Oikawa towards the line of models, his flamboyant costume flapping away behind him. “Just be happy I didn’t punch your face!”

“So. _MEAN!_ ”

Suga breathed a sigh of relief at being saved. Though he still had to stand behind Oikawa, and walk out after him on stage. The model still wasn’t sure he’d be able to follow an image like that, if he’d even get any attention from this show at all standing next to somebody like Oikawa, but he would try his best, and at the very least, he knew he was in good hands with Daichi in the crowd.

He took one last deep breath, and finally took his place in line, patting down his bright blue costume and getting ready to take on the show.

The mood lights finally dimmed out on the stage, and the flashy lights were quick to chase away the darkness. Daichi was ready, camera prepared in his hands to capture each twist and fold of the models and their costumes, and especially ready to see Suga work his magic...

...Though Daichi was definitely not ready for the awful techno soundtrack of the show to blast from a nearby speaker and assault his ears.

“AH!” he yelped, the sound being swallowed up by the loud music.

The spotlights traced the stage as an announcer revved up the audience, and to the beat of the drum machine, the first model popped out from behind the curtains, stomping through a fierce walk, a red flowing costume behind him and a flaming glare in his eyes. Daichi quickly raised his camera to start working, nearly gulping when he got a particularly sharp shot of the model’s face. _Scary…_

The next model came out donning a bright orange suit that was actually pretty slick all things considered, and it made Daichi realize what the theme of the show was.

“Ah, a rainbow.” he muttered to himself as the next model came out, arms stretching over his head and outwards almost like he was trying to be the sun itself, dressed in a beautiful golden yellow.

The theme felt a bit juvenile to Daichi, but he did actually like the design of the costumes and was happy to snap up every shot he could.

The rainbow continued with green and Daichi put forth all the professionalism he could muster to capture the raw angles of Oikawa’s body draped in the flowing robes of the outfit he donned. Smug, obviously. Daichi tried not to roll his eyes

The next to come out was blue, and as soon as he saw who was sporting the colour, a wide grin spread across Daichi’s face. Suga looked _gorgeous_! Daichi’s finger clicked the capture button like mad, and he was so impressed and so proud of the man he was seeing through his lens. He noticed that Suga had dove into the zone, because his sharp expression made Daichi feel that jolt in his chest that he did when he photographed Suga for the first time. Perfection in blue. He’d have to wear that colour more often.

Daichi wasn’t sure if Suga could see him or not, but he really hoped the model could feel the pride he was beaming up towards the stage, but to Daichi’s dismay, the pace of the fashion show carried the moment away far too quickly, and he knew he had to prepare for indigo…

...That was until something caught his eye, something up front where the models turned around to walk back that made Daichi want to set the stage on fire. As Suga took his turn heading back around, Daichi noticed a very deliberate swipe of green cloth hit Suga in the face. It only lasted a second, and the surprise that swelled on Suga’s face was gone in an instant, but the rage Daichi felt in his chest at such an immature gesture lingered and he knew he’d have to have a talk with Iwaizumi after the show, because that kind of behavior was inexcusable, especially when so many others were involved in the production. Damn that, Oikawa. What was he trying to do? Suga kept it together like a champ, though.

Daichi nearly missed indigo completely, but he tried his best to keep up and finally violet came walking out, followed by red once more, the rainbow continuing through what Daichi knew was supposed to be another two costume changes. He prayed in his mind that another incident didn’t happen again.

He kept working, clicking through the second string of rainbow costumes. Another orange, another yellow, and he held his breath on green when Oikawa came back out again. His outfit wasn’t all long robes this time, thank goodness, so he figured Suga was in the clear.

As soon as Suga came back out on stage, Daichi felt a wave of refreshment. It seemed like the model was still as confident as ever, taking wide strides and stomping along with the best of them. Daichi knew he needed to pay closer attention to indigo this time, so he tried his best to prep for the next model to come out, but something caught his eye on the turn again. Oikawa’s leg lingering back just enough for Suga to get caught up on his shoe, stumbling just enough to be noticeable, but he made a graceful save, as Daichi knew Suga would do. He didn’t know what Oikawa was trying to prove, but he definitely knew Suga wasn’t going to fall for such tricks. He was far too talented to get caught up in these weird intimidation tactics.

Daichi powered through, still holding back his anger with all his might until the last costume change rolled around, the rotation starting with red once again. This was it, the grand finale, and Daichi’s blood was pumping to get this over with.

Orange, yellow and finally green. Everybody was wearing billowing scarves this time, fans blowing the material back so that they could all wave together and really get across the rainbow the designer was trying to portray. It was actually very clever and Daichi was now impressed by the whole rainbow motif of the streetwear, but his awe sadly didn’t last very long because his eyes were glued to where Oikawa had decided to ‘playfully’ trip Suga again. He made an elegant save once more, face never dropping or changing out of his fierce expression, but when he made the save, he landed on one of the many green scarves and it was Oikawa tripping this time, though his save wasn’t half as graceful as Suga’s and his trip made the whole rainbow flop down, a domino effect of many colours.

Time stopped for Daichi as he witnessed this disaster in the making, his heart coming up into his throat because he knew there was nothing he could do for Suga or any of the other models for that matter. Everyone had been working hard to pull this off and just because of whatever petty thing Oikawa was trying to accomplish, the whole thing was going to tumble down in front of all of these gasping people. Daichi refused to let that happen and only continued to do what he knew he could do best, and that was to capture the flowing colours that all tripped up in unison down the runway, all scarves up in the air, models tumbling together, faces coming completely uncomposed as they all tried their best to make the save. He didn’t know what he had managed to get a picture of, or if it would even come in handy, but he tried his best when all other photographers around him seemed to be too stupefied to even attempt pressing down on their capture buttons.

It was over all too soon, the suspended moment finally moving again as the models of the rainbow got back to their feet to finish the show like the pros they were. Suga looked especially determined to get that fierceness back in his expression and Daichi captured some extra shots of that face for good measure.

Plus a couple of extra shots of Oikawa’s face of disbelief of having to have yellow pull him up and towards the lineup at the back of the runway. Served him right.

As the models lined up a very petite and nervous looking blonde girl popped out from behind the curtain, wearing all the colours of the rainbow herself and she bowed to the crowd, waving her tiny hands about as she ducked back behind the curtain all too quickly. Daichi was sure to get a few shots of her too, she must have been the designer who put all this together. Daichi felt kind of bad that her show was nearly ruined by such snotty behaviour, but there was no need to fret over it anymore, because Suga was going to be waiting backstage for him, and Daichi knew he had to go and give him a big hug immediately.

Daichi made sure there there was nothing left he had to shoot and quickly ran off to head backstage, running into Azumane on the way.

“Ah! Sawamura!” he called.

“Azumane! Did you see what happened out there?”

The tall manager smiled apologetically. “Yes, and I’d probably be more angry if I hadn’t known that Iwaizumi had noticed it too. He was sitting beside me during the show and nearly threw his chair on stage he was so furious.”

Daichi sighed. “I know he says he’ll take care of it, but Oikawa always pulls this stuff. I’m just upset that it put a damper on what was actually a really good show.”

Azumane nodded. “It really was. The designer goes by the name 'Yachi' I think. Can you believe it was her first show?”

“I could a bit, only because of the theme, but she pulled it off really well with her designs. That was her on stage in the end wasn’t it? I feel awful, she looked like she was going to cry.”

“She seemed a bit frazzled, but I hope somebody lets her know it went about as well as it could given the circumstances.”

Daichi and Azumane had started to walk and chat at this point, the two headed backstage together.

“Definitely. She was working with good people, after all.”

Azumane wore a knowing smile on his face as he looked down at Daichi.

“People like Sugawara, you mean.” he teased.

“Yes! And uh…” Daichi could feel his face heat up and shot a surprised look in Azumane’s direction.

Azumane laughed gently. “Don’t worry about it, Sawamura. I only figured it out since I have to pick him up near your apartment all the time. I asked and he told me the truth, but uh… if you guys are keeping it a secret then I won’t say anything. I haven’t… if you’re worried about that.”

Daichi felt his heart drop. Had Azumane known about Daichi’s feelings back at the photoshoot?

“N-no, but… Azumane, it’s okay right? I’ve seen this kind of thing ruin models before. Suga said it was fine, but I still-...”

Azumane placed his hand on Daichi’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

“It’s really okay. In all the time I’ve known Suga, he hasn’t been more radiant. I can’t possibly see a scandal breaking out over a loving relationship. Though it's up to you how public you want to go with this.” was Azumane’s decisive answer. Daichi gave him a nod and a weak smile, only weak in the sense that he was actually getting tired after all the stress of the day and he really only wanted that hug at this point. Azumane seemed like he knew this because he gave Daichi a friendly pat on the shoulder and gestured in front of them. “Come on.” he said “I’ll bring you to him!”

Daichi felt his heart warm at the support, ready to dish out support for Suga in turn.

Azumane led him backstage, plenty of models running amok and jabbering on to managers and other industry professionals. Daichi swerved around the crowd behind Azumane as he scanned his eyes around the room, eyes finally falling on what he considered the star of the show, sitting on a stool by the wall.

“Suga!” he called, jogging past Azumane before the manager could even see what was going on. He ran up to Suga, his expression beaming. Azumane merely smiled and walked up to both of them, leaning against the wall to listen on.

“Daichi!” Suga exclaimed in turn, though his voice and smile were a lot more tired. Daichi’s smile went from beaming to more sympathetic.

“Hey, you were great out on that stage. You really managed to pull out that anxiety didn’t you?”

“Yeah, once the music started I knew I needed to pull it together, though…” Suga trailed off, his brows furrowing slightly as he looked off into the crowd. Daichi followed his line of sight to find a very frantic looking Oikawa seemingly trying to explain to his furious manager that the whole fiasco in the end wasn’t his fault in the slightest and that Iwaizumi was the worst manager in the world if he didn’t believe him. Daichi’s face fell into a scowl.

“Ugh, I saw what he was doing up there.”

“Well he wasn’t exactly being subtle about it. I just can’t believe he’d do that to Yachi.”

“I can’t believe he’d do that to _you_.” Daichi said, crouching down to meet Suga’s eye level. Suga looked back at him and waved his hand.

“Oh, I know _I’m_ not the one who should be embarrassed. Don’t worry about me, Daichi.”

Daichi couldn’t help but smile at that one. It was just like Suga to care more for the team than for himself, even if his own career was on the line. Still, it didn’t erase the fact that there’d be way too many embarrassing pictures of the fall to end all falls circulating. Daichi paused for a moment to think, wondering if any of the photos he got near the end would be able to help. He started looking through his last few shots, both Suga and Azumane eyeing him curiously.

“Do you think any of these will help out? If we get them to the bigger publications first, the articles could be more positive.” he explained, turning the camera screen around to show them. Azumane gasped and Suga eagerly took the camera out of Daichi’s hands to get a closer look.

“What the-...” the model muttered under his breath, eyes glancing back up to look incredulously at Daichi. “Are you seriously telling me that you managed to make that fall out there look _good_?”

Daichi didn’t bat an eye, only upped the level of determination on his face. “Do you think they’ll help?”

Suga beamed. “Yes. Yes!” he exclaimed, hopping to his feet. “You’re a magician, Daichi, I swear! Azumane! Do you think we can get these out as soon as possible?”

The manager gave a firm nod. “Of course. Sawamura, do you mind if I borrow this for a moment? I’ll get it right back to you.”

“No, go right ahead!” and with that Azumane was off to make a copy of the camera card. Daichi watched him leave but his attention was soon drawn to the all too familiar feeling of Suga’s fingertips brushing the back of his hand.

“Daichi…” he said, his voice positively touched. “You’re not going to get in trouble for giving us those photos, are you? You’re still under contract by your agency and…”

Daichi lifted his hand to dismiss the rest. “They don’t have to know I took them. Just make up a name, I don’t mind.”

Suga blinked in disbelief. “But those photos could get you so much more work. They’re incredible!”

Daichi smiled shyly at Suga’s words but merely shook his head. “Nope, this is far more important than any recognition I need. If I can help smooth this over for you and your team, _that's_ all I need.” he said, his fingers subtly reaching out to curl around Suga’s whom were still in the vicinity. Suga squeezed them back, a sudden look of determination on his face that confused Daichi.

“Well, if you can’t get recognized by the public for those photos, then I’m at least introducing you to the designer, let’s go!” he said, pulling Daichi along by the hand.

“W-wait, Suga!” he called, but Suga was far stronger than he looked.

Daichi supposed that congratulatory hug would have to wait a little longer...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :D Sorry that took so long, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for all the support in between ;u; It really makes it all worth it in the end~
> 
> Next time - fashion designer Yachi ;A; <3 Because let's face it, that's too cute to pass up.


	10. Chapter 10

Daichi was pulled through a blur of coloured fabric and frantic models, though through it all, he kept his eyes focused on Suga’s determined walk in front of him. He wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to do this, especially when he considered just how flustered the poor designer looked when she was on stage, but he had always had a hard time saying no to Suga…

“Suga, you’re sure this is…?” Daichi asked, stumbling through the quick pace.

“It should be fine! She was really nice before the show, so I need her to know that it wasn’t a complete disaster.”

Daichi left it at that, and all too soon they were in front of Yachi’s door far backstage. Suga hesitated before knocking, trying to make sure somehow they had gotten the right room, but when they heard an adorably aggravated groan, they knew they had the right place. Suga gave the door a light tap.

“EEEK!” came a shriek from inside. Suga jumped at the sound and Daichi flinched in turn. They shared a nervous glance before Suga attempted to knock again.

“M-miss Yachi?” Suga called out hesitantly. He glanced sideways at Daichi and all the photographer could do was confusedly shrug in response. A loud thunk came from behind the door, followed by the whirring sound of small wheels and quick steps jutting towards the door before it started to open ever so slowly.

“Y-yes…?” a small voice said. Suga leaned to the side to get a better view through the crack in the opening. All he was met with was a large brown eye blinking back at him.

“Ah, hello! It’s me, Sugawara Koushi? I was just in your show!” Suga greeted brightly, refreshing smile spread across his face. Daichi was certain he saw actual sparkles around the man for a second.

“I’m sorry!” Yachi squeaked, swinging the door open with a fierce tug and bowing deeply in front of Suga all in one grand swoop. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Suga blinked in confusion, turning back to Daichi for a second but the man looked just as lost. Suga lifted a hand to try and calm the situation but Yachi seemed absolutely frazzled.

“Oh, please, miss Yachi don’t be sorry! What happened out there wasn’t your fault at all!”

“But, but… _the scarves_!” she exclaimed, wide eyes shimmering on the verge of tears as she looked back up at Suga. “Those scarves were all my idea. They were too long and just… everywhere! It’s no wonder you all kept stepping on them, ah, what a horrible idea.” Yachi rambled on, grabbing at her hair in the process.

“I uh… I really liked the scarves, actually.” Daichi said hoarsely from the back, trying to calm the situation down in his own way, but with the way Yachi stepped back in horror when he stepped forward, he could tell that he was only making things worse. He took a step back in response.  Suga looked upon him sympathetically for a moment before turning back to Yachi who seemed to be trying to become one with the door she clung to.

“It’ll be okay! You see this guy right here?” Suga said, pointing back at Daichi “His name is Sawamura Daichi and he took a picture that’s gonna put this show on the _map_!” he said definitively, but his words only made more tears well up in Yachi’s eyes. “A-ah! In a good way, in a good way!” Suga assured, trying his best calm down the tiny girl.

Yachi took a deep breath as she scanned over Suga’s face. He was giving her a warm smile and between his words and demeanor, the stress seemed to leave her body ever so slowly. Suga started to relax as well and was about to say something more before a look of utter horror struck Yachi’s face once again and she ducked back behind the door.

“EEEEK!” she squeaked, and the shadow on the door alerted Suga to who was standing behind them. He turned around to see a very frantic Azumane as Daichi tried his best to calm _him_ down now and Suga couldn’t help but sigh and look to the ceiling for guidance because this was all a little too ridiculous. However, he took it in stride, clapping his hands together and putting that dazzling grin back on his face.

“Alright! Miss Yachi, this is my manager Azumane and now that he’s back with the camera, I can show you just what I mean!” he proclaimed. Daichi watched as Suga’s amazing social skills fluttered about effortlessly. He held out his hand and Azumane handed him the camera without question and then he slid into the room as he flicked through the photos, turning it to Yachi once he found the one in question.

“I already e-mailed it to our agency.” Azumane said softly, leaning closer to Daichi. “They’ve already shipped it forward to some websites and-...”

“EEEEK!”

Daichi jumped at the sound, wondering what could have possibly scared Yachi this time, but when he looked over, all he saw was the young fashion designer clutching at his camera and gazing at him with the brightest look of awe he had ever seen. He almost felt like he was shrinking underneath the gaze, it was so overpowering.

“Mister Sawamura… you… this…” Yachi stammered, the tears coming back into her eyes, however this time it was accompanied by a smile drenched in bliss. “If something like this makes it to press then you’re right, it _wasn’t_ a complete disaster!” she said, bowing in Daichi and Azumane’s direction and then bowing to Suga in turn. The model gently laughed.

“I told you! Daichi is a bit of a genius, you see.” Suga explained, flashing an all too warm smile that caught Daichi’s eye and sent his cheeks burning mercilessly. Yachi seemed oblivious to all of this and all she could do was stare at Daichi with wonder.

“ _Ohh!_ ” she cooed, mouth curved into a ridiculously wide ‘O’ that made Daichi have to snort back a laugh despite everything. He wanted to give Suga a shove for saying such silly things, but the model just seemed so pleased with the situation that Daichi couldn’t help but feel happy as well. Yachi looked back down at the camera and then up again at the tall men who surrounded her, a lot less frazzled too, thank goodness.

“U-um… Mister Sa-”

“Just Sawamura is fine.” Daichi gently interrupted with a smile. Yachi jumped slightly but smiled regardless as she nodded.

“Sawamura, you wouldn’t happen to have more of your work here would you?”

“Ah…” Daichi hesitated, clutching at the strap of his bag that hung over his shoulder. He glanced from Yachi’s hopeful face to Suga’s, who seemed all too eager for Daichi to take out the portfolio Suga knew he always kept with him. The model nodded at him, mouthing a _‘go ahead, do it’_ at him that Daichi couldn’t refuse. “Yes. I could, uhm…” Daichi said hesitantly as he reached for his bag, but then Yachi threw her hands up in the air, camera still clutched tightly in her left.

“Let’s all go in here and have a sit! I can make tea!” she exclaimed, all three men flinching back at the enthusiasm of the ball of energy between them. They all shared glances with each other and nodded though, quickly making their way inside after that. However, before Daichi could enter, Suga patted at his shoulder and squeezed it for just a moment, encouraging Daichi with his gesture. Daichi wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen here, but Suga seemed so happy for him that he couldn’t help but appreciate the warmth that this situation had put into the model’s expression. Regardless of what happened, as long as Daichi got to see a face like that, it was all worth it.

With one last pat on the back, Suga pushed Daichi inside the room and shut the door behind them, however, there was one glamorous model still standing backstage with an irritated manager. Oikawa raised his eyebrow at the scene before getting back to quelling Iwa-chan’s rage…

 

+++

 

“I can’t believe you took all of these, Sawamura! There are a lot of covers here!” Yachi exclaimed, flipping eagerly through Daichi’s portfolio as he sat on the chair across from hers while sipping at his cup of tea. He was more so hiding behind it…

“Daichi’s very prolific!” Suga cooed. He was also looking through the portfolio with Yachi, almost as eagerly as she was, though he was far more composed than the tiny blonde who was frantically nodding her head in agreement. Daichi’s face was burning up. As much as he used that portfolio to get booked for new jobs, nobody was ever _that_ enthusiastic about it and he honestly couldn’t handle the attention. He looked to Azumane who was sitting next to him and casually scrolling through his phone.

Noticing the attention at his side, Azumane gave Daichi a smile.

“I got word back from the agency that some pretty high profile reports are going up soon with your photo.”

“Ah, that’s good.” Daichi said, relieved to hear that his photo was going to be of some use after all. He was also impressed over how fast this industry moved sometimes. He was happy he managed to act as quickly as he _did_ to keep up with it all. “You hear that, you two?” he added, looking to Suga and Yachi. The little fashion designer gave an overjoyed nod and Suga’s smile was filled with all the adoration in the world.

Yachi brought her thankful gaze back down to the portfolio she held, and flipped a page, bringing her to a spread that was filled with shots of Suga surrounded by autumn leaves. Daichi felt like crawling into a hole. He had never shown Suga just how many of his shots from that day he had included in his portfolio and with the quick look of surprise followed by mischief on the model’s face at the sight, he knew he’d be hearing about that later.

“Oh! It’s you!” Yachi exclaimed, giggling pleasantly in Suga’s direction. “Are you two friends?” she happily asked Daichi.

Daichi jittered slightly, his glance shifting from Yachi to Suga a few times. Suga simply nodded, encouraging Daichi to say the answer.

“Y-ya… yes!” he stammered.

“Wooow…” was all Yachi could say as she stared awestruck at the photos once more. She lingered for a moment before snapping the book shut. “Alright, I’m convinced!” she chirped.

“Convinced…?” Suga questioned.

“I have a new clothing line coming out soon that has a shoot coming up. It’s quite e-exciting because the agency I’m working with even managed to book Oikawa Tooru for me but I’ve been struggling with finding a photographer… and a second model for that matter but that’s besides the point.” she explained, clutching the portfolio to her chest to build up the courage for the next part. “Sawamura! Do you think you could do it!? The pay would be top-tier for somebody of such skill!”

Daichi’s eyes went wide as he tensed up in his chair. He was surprised that he had just basically gone through an interview and was now being offered a job. When he looked over at Suga, the model seemed positively excited for him, mouthing _‘yes, yes’_ in Daichi’s direction, but Daichi just couldn’t bring himself to say that.

“Ah, I’m so sorry I…” Daichi began. Yachi was very kind and he was happy to help her out with the show, but to willingly say yes to an extra photoshoot with Oikawa, especially after the stunt he had pulled, Daichi didn’t have a single positive response in his body.

Yachi tensed up at the prospective no, so she started flailing her arms in order to stop it before it happened. “Well what if, what if-...!” she squeaked, opening Daichi’s portfolio back to the autumn spread. “What if mister Sugawara did the shoot!?”

“M-me!?” Suga exclaimed, looking surprised and glancing over at Daichi expecting the same expression, but he was only met with a happy face.

“Y-you can do that?” Daichi asked, barely able to contain his enthusiasm to professional levels.

“Well yes, it’s _my_ fashion line after all!” she said brightly “They wanted to put a lot of star power behind it for promotion, but I mean, artistically speaking…” Yachi trailed off, looking at Suga, though more so analysing as she held up the photos and looked back and forth between the two. “Yes, I think you two will set my line on _fire_.” she whispered.

Suga blinked at Yachi for a moment, amused at the tiny girl’s overflowing passion. He looked at Daichi who seemed about ready to bounce right out of his chair, and before that made him laugh too much he looked over at Azumane.

“What do you think, Azumane? Do you think we can make it happen?” he asked.

“Yes, of course! Especially since you’ve essentially become the star of the show tonight, another collaboration could only make things better for the both of you.” Azumane replied.

“Star...?” Suga asked, completely baffled.

Azumane held up his phone, showing the room a speedy report that had just gone live online with a headline that read - _**“Sugawara Koushi Leads the Rainbow at Yachi’s First Fashion Show”**_. Just below sat the photo that Daichi had put in all of his effort to take. In it, Suga stood tall, a tornado of blue fabric being whipped around him by the fan that had been blowing during the show. His hair also looked windswept by his fall, but the sharp look in his eye was fierce, and it only created the illusion that he was commanding all other colours of scarves being tossed around him. A lot of the scarves had been blown up by a model’s fall, though the fan helped carry and twist them in a way that framed him just perfectly. Daichi couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to catch something like that with all of his frantic snapping, but upon seeing the result, he felt ridiculously happy.

“There are a few other articles coming through as well.” Azumane said, swiping down his phone’s screen. “They’re all fairly similar, but they’re positive so far. Most of them are praising the shot by this _mystery photographer_ , though some are speculating that the whole fall was deliberate to give this effect for the main photo.”

Yachi made a silly high pitched sound at the news and Suga couldn’t help but step over to give a bashful Daichi a proud pat on the back.

“Thank you so much, again. This just might be the start of something wonderful, Sawamura!” Yachi exclaimed.

Daichi nodded firmly at Yachi who had gone back to admiring the pages of the portfolio in her hands. He then looked up at Suga who was standing next to him and their gazes locked. Damn it, Daichi wanted to kiss him so much, he was so full of excitement and pride and affection. Any anger he had felt previously had flown straight out the window. Before he went too far, however, Daichi’s thoughts were interrupted by another shrill squeak in front of him, followed by the sound of his portfolio hitting the floor.

“Is… is something wrong, miss Yachi?” Suga asked.

“Y-y-yo-y-you know… _m-m-mi-m-miss_ _Sh-Shimizu_!?” she babbled.

Daichi blinked before picking his portfolio off of the floor and flipping to the page he assumed caused Yachi’s outburst. Sure enough it was one of the photos he had taken of Shimizu during their photoshoot in the mountains. He had wanted to include some of his shots of Suga from that day too, but after he had stuck the eighth autumn photo in his portfolio, he decided it was best to switch it up, lest being too creepy.

“Um yes…” Daichi began, not exactly knowing how to address such a shocked little lady. “This photo is from-”

“A currently untitled upcoming photo book, featuring shots that describe poetry throughout the ages!” Yachi finished. “I-I-I’ve seen previews in articles about it and I knew that Sh-Sh-... you took her photos for it!? That was… I mean…” she continued to babble incoherently, redness completely taking over her face.

“Are you a fan of Shimizu, miss Yachi?” Suga asked, his voice thick with amusement.

“ _Yes!_ ” she squealed.

Suga looked over at Azumane.

“What do you think, Azumane? Should we bring Shimizu in on this as well?”

“What.” Yachi stated in the tiniest of voices.

“You said you were looking for a second model right? I mean, I don’t know if you’re looking for a female model or not but-”

“I’m not _worthy_!” Yachi yelled, getting up on her feet so quickly that her chair fell to the floor with a loud _clack_. She bowed deeply to the three in front of her. “I thought my career would be over today and just… you three… agh, thank you. Thank you _so_ much!”

Azumane smiled warmly before whipping out a stylus for his phone. Daichi couldn’t help but be impressed with such smoothness. He didn’t think Azumane was capable of it, but he supposed he _was_ a professional for a reason!

“Let’s discuss the details then. I have a feeling our agency will love this project. Sawamura? Talk to your agency as well, I don’t want you going uncredited again.”

Daichi nodded and he felt Suga squeeze at his shoulder once more. Everything had happened so fast, but he was going to be able to have another professional photoshoot with Suga and that was all he needed to focus on. All he _wanted_ to focus on, really.

“You two should head home, by the way, it’s been a long night. I’ll finish up here.” Azumane added, scribbling something down on his phone. “There should be a car waiting outside.”

“Thank you, Azumane. And thank _you_ , miss Yachi. For the opportunity and the brilliant show.” Daichi said, standing up and outstretching his hand towards Yachi. She blinked at it for a second before realizing it was meant to be for a handshake. She slapped her tiny hand into Daichi’s large palm and shook it frantically.

“No, sir! Thank _you_ , sir!” she chirped, and once Suga was done shaking her hand in turn, the two waved their goodbyes and made their way out of the room. Daichi leaned back on the door when he closed it, wanting to breathe a sigh of relief, but the enthusiastic nature of the room he was just in was a peaceful paradise compared to the ever frantic backstage. His sigh of relief came out as more of a groan.

Noticing this, Suga took Daichi’s hand into his, soft fingers sliding perfectly between Daichi’s rougher digits.

“Should we get out of here?” he whispered into Daichi’s ear. The sound and feeling of Suga’s voice almost put Daichi into a coma right then and there.

“Please.” Daichi breathed. He was so excited to go home and happy that Suga was pulling him through the crowd towards the exit. Though a pit-stop was in order so that Suga could change out of his elaborate costume...

 

+++

 

The night had been rough, filled with loud music and colours, bright lights and of course the cherry which was another pompous gesture from Oikawa Tooru, but none of it mattered now. Not when Daichi's face hit the cool night air of the outside peace, with Suga’s warm hand leading him to a car that would take them home. He was so happy that Suga would finally get a chance to relax after all the work he had put in for the show and he was positively ecstatic that they’d be working together again all too soon. He gripped Suga’s hand tighter at the thought.

“I’m _so_ proud of you, Suga.” Daichi said before they got inside the car, deep voice cutting through the quiet air.

“ _You’re_ proud? Daichi, how do you think _I_ feel?” Suga said, taking Daichi’s other hand into his and pulling him closer. “You keep amazing me over and over again, Sawamura Daichi. You don’t understand how much… just how _happy_ I am to have you by my side. How many times have you saved my career since we met?”

“About as many times as you’ve brought life into mine.” was Daichi’s response. He noticed a hitch in Suga’s breath at the words and Daichi couldn’t help but giggle softly at the reaction. He brought his hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Suga’s ear, letting the tips of his fingers run along the beautiful shape of his jaw until finally cupping the model’s face. He didn’t have a hard time coaxing Suga forward into a kiss, a warm and slow soft brushing of lips punctuated by the small sound of a smooch.

Daichi rested his forehead on Suga’s once they pulled apart, basking in the sound of Suga’s satisfied hum.

“Ah, okay, I need to get you home immediately.” Suga said after a moment.

“Hm?” Daichi questioned.

“You can’t just say things like that and _not_ expect me to want to jump you, you romantic fool.” he teased, bringing a hand up to pinch one of Daichi’s cheeks. Daichi made a funny grunt at the sudden switch in sensation.

Suga managed to peel himself away from Daichi to open the car door, slipping inside and pulling his beloved photographer inside with him. The friendly driver asked them where they were headed, and Suga didn’t hesitate to give him Daichi’s address.

Daichi was convinced that life didn’t get much better than this...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look what I made! :D I swear I won't go that long between updates again :C , but I must say that I'm utterly touched by all the supportive messages I've gotten during my impromptu hiatus from this fic. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Also hello background KiyoYachi *u* ! Hope you guys don't mind, it was too hard to resist~


	11. Chapter 11

“So if I hold it like this, that means I’ll absorb all of your magic, right?” Suga said with a smirk, turning his head back to look at Daichi who was standing behind him.

All Daichi could do was scoff out a huff of laughter as he wrapped his arms around Suga so that he could adjust the camera in the model’s hands.

“I’m not magic, but I can certainly teach you how to make your focus sharper,” he replied, his double meaning quite deliberate. Suga rolled his eyes, the upward curl of his lips never slipping.

“Alright, alright,” he said, turning back to get a good look through the lens.

Suga finally had a few days off for the first time in what felt like forever. After a couple more weeks of extra shoots and press conferences explaining the fashion show ordeal as well as Suga’s upcoming collaboration with Yachi, he deserved the break. Daichi said that he would have been just fine hanging out at home since Suga really needed to relax, but the model had _insisted_ on a photography lesson in a park near Daichi’s apartment complex. He had been for a while, so the photographer couldn’t help but give in.

That and he was a sucker for giving lessons about his deepest passion.

“Now just shift your focus a bit, and the subject will come out all the more sharp,” Daichi gently explained, voice warm next to Suga’s ear. He curled his hand around the back of Suga’s in order to guide the model into twisting the lens just so. Suga couldn’t help but sigh softly to himself and sink back a little into the comfort that surrounded him.

“Okay…” he said, voice dazed.

“Hey, are you even paying attention?” Daichi teased. Suga’s eyes fluttered and  he turned his head to look at Daichi again.

“I am, but it would be easier to concentrate if you weren’t trying to seduce me with photography.”

Daichi blinked haphazardly before sputtering backwards. He cleared his throat to hide his flushed cheeks, but Suga could only giggle because it did nothing to cover it up. The model chose to seize the moment and capture the photo of the rose bush he had been trying to take. He then stepped over to his flustered boyfriend to show him.

Daichi swallowed his last bit of embarrassment in order to  give Suga some proper critique, but he found himself majorly impressed with the work before him. The shot was perfect! Daichi couldn’t be sure if it was because he was a good teacher or if Suga was just that amazing.

Who was he kidding? Of course Suga was just that amazing.

“I think you’re trying to seduce _me_. Do you have any idea how nicely you captured this?" Daichi said.

Suga looked surprised for a second before a tiny bashful smile graced his face.

“Is it really okay?” he asked, quite unsure.

“Are you kidding me? The focus is perfect, composition, lighting... Best rose bush I’ve ever seen,” Daichi said, looking up from the camera to give Suga a smile.

“Even compared to the real one right there?” Suga asked, pointing to the shrub in question.

Daichi leaned in and kissed Suga quickly on the lips.

“You made it look even better,” he spoke against them. Suga made some sort of squeak in his throat at the words and then quickly punched Daichi in the chest to get over his embarrassment.

“How? How are you this smooth now?” he laughed. Daichi rubbed at his chest, nursing the spot where the sudden punch had struck.

“I just… I feel really comfortable with you, that’s all.”

“Daichi…” Suga sighed, full of adoration as he practically swooned. He quickly arched a brow, however, morphing his soft expression into something slightly more devious. Daichi’s eyes grew a little wider at the shift and soon felt a soft shiver run through his body as Suga slid his hand behind Daichi’s neck, brushing past the short locks of hair with his fingertips. “Well…” Suga began again “...If that’s the case, we can always take your photo shoot idea off of the back burner. Put that comfort to good use?”

It was Daichi’s turn to make a strange squeak in his throat, though he kept it down for the most part. He thought that Suga had been too tired to remember that idea from all those evenings ago, but if that devilish smile on his face was any indication then it seemed like the model had been thinking about it as well. Daichi tried with all his might to match Suga’s confidence and shot him a smirk straight back.

“We can go back to the apartment now, if you want…” he said, voice dipped ever so low. Suga was drawn to it as he leaned in, breathing in the closeness.

“But what about my lesson?” he said, almost innocently if not for that huskier undertone.

“Lessons will resume in the next location,” Daichi replied, his eyes falling closed as Suga kept slipping closer, a warm kiss not too far away…

_**-BEEP, BEEP-** _

...Until of course Suga’s phone sucked any and all tension out of the air. They both sighed and pulled apart as Suga fished the buzzing device from his pocket, tapped it and put it up to his ear.

“Sugawara speaking!” he greeted brightly “Ah, Azumane…”

Suga trailed off a bit and took a few steps away from Daichi as his phone call went on. Daichi looked back down at the camera in his hands to pass the time while he gave Suga some privacy with his conversation. It didn’t last very long, however, for Suga was already hanging up and returning to the scene.

“Everything okay?” Daichi asked once Suga had stepped back over.

“Yeah, but I've been scheduled for a meeting tomorrow,” Suga replied, looking slightly confused.

“But you _just_ got some time off after all your hard work,” Daichi said, his expression soft and sympathetic as he rubbed Suga’s shoulder.

“Yeah, Azumane said he tried to schedule it for later in the week but it’s with Oikawa’s people so he couldn’t exactly say no.”

“Seriously?” Daichi asked, arching an eyebrow. He wasn’t really sure what to make of that. What on earth would Oikawa have to say at this point? Daichi groaned. “Ugh, I don’t have a good feeling about this,” he added.

Suga could only laugh as he rubbed Daichi’s shoulder in turn. “Ha ha! I’m sure it’s gonna be fine Daichi.” he said brightly. Daichi couldn’t help but succumb to chuckling softly.

“You’re so easy going,” he said, placing a friendly hand on Suga’s shoulder. Suga took that hand into his and slid it down to hold it as he pulled Daichi along, back towards the apartment complex.

“For certain things,” Suga said as he stepped forward, “though I like to think we balance each other out.”

Daichi smiled and let his grip tighten in Suga’s soft hand.

“Me too,” Daichi agreed, letting himself relax once again, merely led by Suga’s presence…

 

+++

 

Daichi sighed happily when they stepped into the apartment. Suga had gotten straight to taking off his shoes so he wasn’t exactly paying attention to what Daichi was looking at.

“What is it, Daichi?” he asked as he fumbled with a knot in his laces.

“Oh, well, I don’t think you’ve ever had the chance to see my place like this actually,” Daichi explained as he guided Suga’s gaze up to see the small expanse of his apartment coated in a golden light.

“Oh wow…” Suga breathed.

“Pretty nice, hm?” Daichi asked, sounding rather proud of the sight before them. “It’s one of the reasons I got this apartment in the first place. At this time of day, if it’s really sunny outside the whole area just gets washed in gold,” he explained. Daichi then moved his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it bashfully. “I mean, it makes an old couch and an unkempt bed look nice for a few hours at least, haha.”

“It’s gorgeous!” Suga exclaimed happily and then stepped over to Daichi’s photo wall with a curious expression on his face. “That’s what this photo is of, isn’t it?” he asked as he pointed to a particular shot stuck up to the side.

“Oh. Yeah! I took it before I moved all my stuff in,” Daichi said as he moved to take off his own shoes. Suga had been trying to pinpoint the moment in each photo since he started coming over to Daichi’s apartment and he was slowly making his way through the huge collection of shots. Once Daichi got his shoes off he stepped over to join his boyfriend next to the photos, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on the model’s elegant shoulder.

“It’s definitely filled out since then. How long have you been living here again?”

“Mm, since I moved to the city.  Seven years ago now…” Daichi explained, though their conversation had quietly trailed off as they slowly began to get lost in the feeling of being so close together, bathed in the beautiful golden light. Suga rested his head back on Daichi’s shoulder as the photographer placed a soft kiss on his neck. One, two, a third just behind his ear. Suga turned his head so that their lips could meet, just as warm and comfortable as the afternoon sun.

Daichi hummed gently at the velvet touch. Suga’s lips were always so soft and even after all this time, Daichi still couldn’t believe that he had the privilege of being able to kiss them. Daichi brought a hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind Suga’s ear, letting his fingertips drag along the model’s perfect cheek before stopping to cup his jaw. He tilted Suga’s head just a bit more to deepen the kiss and soon, Daichi could hear the model make a small breathy sound in his throat.

“Koushi…” Daichi whispered against Suga’s lips, the small break of their kiss lasting only a moment before Suga closed the gap again, his breath picking up at the sound of his name. Daichi could only smile into the kiss because he had only just started using that trick and he simply loved how effective it was in making the blood rush through Suga’s veins. At least, that’s all Daichi could assume was happening what with the way the model fully turned to face Daichi, throwing his arms around the man’s neck and pressing their bodies together.

Then again, Daichi didn’t really have much room to talk before the breathy utterance of “Daichi…” falling from Suga’s lips had his knees trembling.

They hadn’t had too much time to explore or indulge in each other since they started going out, and even when they had, Suga had always been so exhausted. Daichi understood though, and didn’t mind at all because he knew they had all the time in the world. Suga appreciated Daichi’s patience and understanding to the moon and back. Needless to say, Daichi felt like they both knew what their afternoon would entail…

Daichi slid his hands down to the curve of Suga’s lower back, slowly rubbing the area with his palms and fingertips as they kissed. Suga ran his hands over Daichi’s shoulders.

The motion of Daichi’s hands was beginning to work Suga’s sweater up over his waist and soon Daichi found his hands gliding over the model’s soft skin. A warm pulse ran through the entirety of Daichi’s body at the contact, and his breath shook out heavily through his nose. Suga pulled away for a moment to lift his arms and Daichi naturally lifted the sweater above his head, slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor. Suga was about to move in for another kiss before Daichi stopped him.

“What is it?” Suga asked, his voice low and quiet. Daichi trailed his gaze over each gorgeous line and curve of Suga’s body. The photographer wasn’t quite sure what to say because he never thought he’d ever be treated to such a magnificent sight in his own home.

The golden light that filled the room washed over the expanse of Suga’s smooth, pale skin, leaving gorgeous soft shadows that brought out every beautiful detail. It brought Daichi back to that moment at the chalet, when it seemed like the sun had bent to Suga’s every desire and wanted to frame the model in the best way it could in order to show him off. Daichi thought the sun did that a lot.

He remembered how much he wanted to touch Suga then, and how much he had been able to touch him since. He remembered every laugh, smile and compliment, every moment that Suga had been there for him since they had met, and his heart simply filled to the brim with joy…

...with love…

Daichi held Suga close with one hand as he traced the golden details of Suga’s torso with his other, ghosting his fingers over the rise and fall of the man’s chest.

“Ah…” Daichi finally breathed, attempting to find the words but none ever seemed to be good enough. “You’re just so breathtaking. I’m the luckiest man alive,” he said, his voice deep and drenched in fondness. He finally looked up to meet Suga’s gaze, and found the model’s smile to be even brighter than the sun that praised him.

“Daichi… I’m honestly not sure how true that is considering just how lucky _I_ feel,” Suga said, letting his gaze fall so that he could begin slowly unfastening Daichi’s shirt buttons. Daichi felt heat blooming whenever Suga’s elegant fingers grazed his skin, his breath hitching as the model undid the last shirt button that sat just north of Daichi’s waistband. Suga slipped his hands inside the shirt and pushed it off of Daichi’s shoulders. The photographer allowed it to fall to the floor. Suga let his fingers trail down Daichi’s torso once he was bared and he sighed happily as he did so.

“Do you see what I mean?” he asked, finally looking back up at Daichi’s face. Suga leaned forward and kissed him slowly, tenderly. “A stunning man who looks at me the way that you do. I don’t think you understand how special you make me feel.”

Daichi leaned in and kissed Suga, quickly and perhaps a bit too hard but the jolt that went through Daichi’s heart at Suga’s words was almost too much for him to handle. Suga giggled when Daichi pulled away and in turn, the photographer couldn’t hold back on chuckling either.

They spent a bit more time just holding each other as they stood there in the middle of Daichi’s apartment. Suga would get lost in admiring a certain aspect of Daichi’s chest or collarbone and give it a kiss. Daichi did the same with Suga’s fingers and neck, gently touching, kissing, just soaking up every detail of Suga that he could with his own two eyes. As much as his heart yearned to take a photo, Daichi was certain that he’d never need one to remember this. He was sure that he’d always remember the way Suga looked bathed in the sunlight, the way he would smile when Daichi kissed his hand and the way he sounded when Daichi finally slipped lower to kiss his chest, his stomach…

...And then Daichi was on his knees, Suga’s fingers slipping through his hair. Daichi let his hands trail down Suga’s back, over his sides and finally stop at his hips, fingers tucking just slightly under the model’s waistband. He looked up to ask, but Suga merely gave Daichi a quiet nod of consent and Daichi knew it was okay. He slipped Suga’s pants and underwear down over his hips, lowering them inch by inch until it all reached the floor. He gave Suga a moment to step out of the garments and Daichi helped him by pushing the clothes away.

Daichi’s heart felt tight in his chest, the anticipation filling his lungs with shaky air. He let his hands glide over Suga’s smooth calves and up to his thighs, and let kisses trail behind wherever he touched. Suga felt so perfect under his fingertips and lips and no matter how mesmerized by Suga’s body he became, Daichi’s ears were still wide open to hear the gorgeous and sensual sounds that Suga graced the room with.

Daichi could feel the blood rushing through him at an alarming rate, but the only thought on his mind was to give Suga all the pleasure he could possibly give. His kisses soon found their way just at the base of Suga’s length. The model’s breath hitched.

“ _Daichi_ …” Suga moaned, his hands twitching slightly in the photographer’s hair.

“Koushi…” Daichi whispered back before running his tongue from the base to the very tip, sinking the whole thing into his mouth just after that. Suga moaned loudly at the sensation, his breaths quick and short as Daichi began bobbing his head back and forth. Daichi loved this part, loved being able to hold Suga tightly in his arms, support him and taste him as Suga seemed to come undone further at each of Daichi’s motions. Daichi also loved looking up at him from below and seeing that light dusting of pink, flush all over Suga’s body as the man in question smiled down at him, his gorgeous eyes filled with passion and affection. Suga looked especially beautiful today…

Daichi let his lips drag wet and slow until Suga tapped him on the shoulder.

“Let’s move over to the bed, I can barely stand that feels so good…” he said breathlessly. Daichi slipped his lips away and trailed kisses up Suga’s body until he was standing once again.

“Alright,” he whispered in Suga’s ear, taking his hand and stepping backwards to the bed as he pulled Suga along with him. Daichi sat on the soft mattress once his legs hit the bed and he pulled Suga on top of him as he laid back. The model had to pull back for just a moment though, because Daichi was still wearing pants and the photographer could tell just from Suga’s face that something like that wouldn’t do. He watched as Suga undressed him, lifting his hips at the right time for the model to slide those pants and underwear off.

“You know, with _that_ tan and _this_ sun, you kind of look like a Greek god from where I’m standing,” Suga said, his smile mischievous as he crawled over Daichi’s body. Daichi wished he could hide his face, but Suga had just taken his hands and pinned them to the mattress so that was definitely out of the question.

“S-Suga…” he gruffly whined, averting his gaze. Suga giggled and Daichi knew it was because the flush in his cheeks was bright.

“Come on, Daichi. You’re not the only one who gets to give compliments around here,” Suga said as he leaned in to kiss the man’s cheek. Daichi managed to chuckle away his embarrassment as Suga distracted him with a flurry of kisses all over his face.

“Okay, you’re right, but if I’m a greek god then Suga…” Daichi paused, using the moment to push Suga up straight just so he could admire him again. Daichi was fully aware of what he was going to see, but his breath hitched regardless, taken away by the angelic vision that straddled his hips. He was going to say something, opened his mouth to speak and everything, but Daichi simply couldn’t. He had no words. “I can’t even describe you Suga…” Daichi whispered, locking eyes with his lover with all the sincerity in his heart. He reached out to hold Suga’s hips, to touch him, but mostly just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Daichi wondered if it would always be like this, that no matter what happened or even how old they got, he’d always see Suga this way. He tried to gulp down the heaviness of his thoughts of commitment, but nobody had ever made Daichi feel this way, so he couldn’t help the fantasies that danced around in his mind.

Daichi took a deep breath and smiled at Suga, who kind of had his own knowing smile stretched across his face. Deep down in Daichi’s heart, he was certain Suga had similar ideas. It was in the way the model looked at him, the way he smiled and brushed the backs of Daichi’s hands with his fingers. It was in the way he curled up close against Daichi’s chest late at night either sound asleep, or, awake and nervous about a shoot the next day. It was in the way Suga trusted Daichi and in turn the way Daichi placed all his trust in Suga, and Daichi’s heart had never been so sure of something in his entire life. To think that an industry that he hated so much had allowed him to meet such a wonderful person, and Daichi hoped that his gaze let Suga in on all of those details, the list of things that he couldn’t form a coherent sentence around.

Suga leaned in close, pressing their bodies together and kissing Daichi on the lips. Daichi could sense that it was Suga’s way of letting him know he understood, of course there was no way he could be completely sure, but he felt like he was an expert in reading Suga’s smile. The way Suga smiled after pulling back told Daichi everything he needed to know.

“Suga…” he said, cupping the model’s face with his hand. Suga leaned into the touch and waited patiently for what Daichi had to say. “Can I photograph you right now?” Daichi asked sincerely. Suga blinked in surprise at first but then softly chuckled.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you…” Suga responded fondly. “Of course you can.”

Daichi obviously had something else he really wanted to say, but he still felt it too early to say out loud. He definitely felt it, but he was going to make absolutely sure before he uttered those words to Suga for the first time.

Besides, he had a fluttering in his chest to deal with at the moment, because Suga had just given him permission to actually take a photo of him like this. Daichi wouldn’t let their moment pass in vain.

Smiling shyly and scratching his cheek, Daichi pointed over at his nightstand where an older camera sat.

“We’ll use that one. Nothing digital, just a photo for you and me,” Daichi explained. Suga simply flashed his classic smile and reached for the device, examining it as he moved back to straddling Daichi’s lap.

“Isn’t this the camera with your expensive film?” Suga asked.

“Yeah. I only use it for special occasions, and well…” Daichi paused to sheepishly glide his hand over Suga’s thigh, “...This feels pretty special to me.”

Suga took Daichi’s hand and gently placed the camera in his palm, his smile warm.

“Well then, take good care of me, Daichi,” he said. Daichi’s smile was just as warm.

“I will,” Daichi promised. He slowly brought the camera up to his face and lined up the shot just of Suga as he was right in front of him, bare and natural, his beauty shimmering in the sun and simply stunning. Daichi pressed down on the shutter button, one meticulous shot that was easy to capture with Suga gracing the frame. Daichi knew he wouldn’t be able to take many because the roll was nearly complete, but the photographer didn’t want to capture Suga like this in any other way but the best.

Guided by the glow of the afternoon sun, Daichi and Suga spent the rest of their day wrapped up in each other as intimate photos filled the roll and intimate touches warmed their bodies. Daichi had never spent a day more marvelously and Suga could only make Daichi promise that he’d show him how to develop those later in the night.

Though, as daylight faded, and the camera became forgotten, Daichi felt it best to give the very real Suga in front of him all the attention he could give and most definitely took care of him into the wee hours of the morning…

 

+++

 

Suga stretched high into the air as he wiggled his body back and forth like a noodle. It was coupled with a long groan and Daichi couldn’t help but laugh at the state the model was in as they walked down the street.

“Feeling alright, Suga?” Daichi asked as he patted his boyfriend on the back. Suga simply turned to look at Daichi with the sleepiest of smiles.

“I’m just relaxed. Somebody kept massaging me at three a.m. last night. I wonder who that was...” Suga said mischievously. Daichi blushed and waved his hands.

“Suga, not so loud!” he whispered. Suga chuckled.

“Sorry, Daichi~” he said, absolutely not sorry, but Daichi didn’t mind. Last night had been amazing, after all.

Breezy conversations aside, Daichi still couldn’t help but feel a tug of anxiety in his chest. They had been woken up by a phone call from Daichi’s agency saying that he was wanted at the meeting as well, and once the photographer had heard that, he knew his morning would come crumbling to the ground. Suga made sure to flash Daichi extra smiles though, just so he could continue to have that reassurance. Daichi appreciated it.

Finally arriving at the agency Oikawa worked for, the couple were stepping their way towards the door when suddenly somebody slammed hard into Daichi’s shoulder as he ran past.

“Ah!” Daichi exclaimed.

“Hey!” Suga called after the rude person who didn’t even apologize, though the incident was quickly forgotten when a deep voice was heard at the doors and Daichi looked up to see Azumane and Iwaizumi patiently standing, though Iwaizumi looked a little bit more on edge.

“Are you alright?” he asked Daichi.

“Uh, yeah,” Daichi said absently, as he brushed his shoulder. Honestly the sudden rush of blood in his ears was more distracting than any jogger. He wondered why Iwaizumi looked so tense. Then again, Azumane seemed calm, and that meant good things, right?

“Good,” Iwaizumi said as he gestured for everyone to come inside. “I’m sorry about that, people have been kind of antsy around here lately…” he explained as he led them all to the elevator.

“Even just people on the streets?” Suga asked, amused and trying to keep the mood light.

“Y-yeah…” Iwaizumi replied. Suga lifted a brow and then looked at Daichi who made a questioning face as well. Iwaizumi seemed to be lost in his own little world and Azumane looked as though he was waiting patiently for the man to say something. When the elevator chimed, signaling their arrival, Iwaizumi shook his head and finally seemed like he was part of reality again. He smiled apologetically at the group before leading them out into another hallway.

“I’m sorry about all this,” he began, “things have just been really hectic lately and we’re on the verge of having to deal with this huge scandal. Oh, nothing about you all though, don’t worry.”

_Why would you say it like that…?_ Daichi thought. However, it really did seem like Iwaizumi had been through a lot over the last little while. His eyes were bloodshot and his suit was crumpled, and Daichi wondered when the last time he showered was…

...All of his thoughts came to a halt however when Iwaizumi finally stopped at a door and opened it to reveal the president of their agency, as well as Oikawa sitting in a line of chairs. The president stood and so did Oikawa once he realized who was in the room.

“Good morning,” said the president. Azumane walked over closer to shake his hand and address him.

“Good morning, sir,” Azumane said. The president gestured for everybody to take a seat and the group did just that.

“So,” the president said, clapping his hands together as he began. He didn’t seem all that tense to Daichi, and definitely not haggard like Iwaizumi. A glance further told Daichi that Oikawa wasn’t looking all that great either. “I just wanted to call you all here to clear the air and offer up an official apology on behalf of our agency. To you Mister Sawamura, because of Oikawa’s behaviour at his shoots with you and to you Mister Sugawara, for the um… Runway incident…”

Daichi blinked at the man behind the huge desk. Was that really all?

Suga lifted his hands and offered up one of his usual dazzling smiles.

“It’s really not a problem at this point. Some scarves were stepped on, that’s all,” he said.

Taking Suga’s lead, Daichi joined in with the lighter mood.

“And it’s not as if those shoots were unsuccessful...” he added. Iwaizumi looked over at him.

“You two are really too kind, you know that?” he said with an exhausted looking smile. Daichi looked at him with a concerned arch to his brow. Despite how tired he looked, Iwaizumi looked thankful.

“And while you’re here,” the president spoke up again, “We’ve also recently been made aware that Sugawara will be taking over the collaboration with Yachi, and we wanted to let you know that’s fine too.”

Suga and Daichi blinked at the president’s words. It was Azumane who continued the discussion.

“Well, on behalf of our agency, we really appreciate your blessing,” he said. “However, these pleasantries aren’t exactly a given in our industry. I don’t want to sound rude, but I’m just wondering if that’s really all we had to discuss today…” Azumane added, trying to sound as kind as possible. The president shook his head and simply smiled.

“That’s honestly all,” he explained, “that and Oikawa insisted on this happening.”

At the mention of his name, Oikawa perked up a bit, though he was still looking away from most of the group. Daichi still wondered what was really going on here. When he compared the model and manager before him, he couldn’t help but notice that the president didn’t seem as haggard as they did. The president also didn’t seem to really grasp any real reason for such a simple conversation either…

“A-ah… yes,” Oikawa said simply.

“Wonderful! Well, if we’ve got this all wrapped up then you all can be on your way,” the president said. Azumane was the first to rise and shake the man’s hand, thanking him for his time before guiding Daichi and Suga out the door. Iwaizumi then stood and mentioned something about seeing them out and Oikawa stayed behind.

“Sorry for having you all come all the way out here for just that,” Iwaizumi said once they started their way down the quiet hall towards the elevator. Daichi couldn’t handle it anymore, being professional or not, he just couldn’t let this strange undercurrent slide.

“Iwaizumi,” he began, even stopping his pace down the hall. Everybody stopped to look at Daichi, though Iwaizumi definitely seemed the most nervous. “You can’t keep hiding whatever it is this was actually about. Forgive me if this sounds rude, but you and Oikawa don’t look very well…”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

“We’ve been… We’ve been having a rough time these past few months and it’s steadily been getting worse,” he finally admitted. Daichi’s stomach churned, he _definitely_ didn’t like the sound of that. “We just wanted to make sure we don’t have more enemies than necessary at this point. Though, I understand if you think apologizing now of all times wasn’t the right choice…”

“What happened?” Daichi asked. Azumane didn’t seem like he was comfortable with Daichi being so forward, but Daichi didn’t care. This industry was full of secrets all the time and the photographer refused to play this game. Suga simply looked on with concern in Iwaizumi’s direction.

Iwaizumi looked from Daichi to Suga. He glanced at Azumane before settling his gaze on the floor.

“Just…” he began, before turning and starting his pace towards the elevator again, “...Just be careful out there, and if anything strange happens to any of you at all, just know that this agency will protect you as well…”

Daichi could barely bring himself to keep following Iwaizumi at the sound of those vague words, but as the manager led the trio outside and bid them farewell, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to get any other kind of explanation out of Iwaizumi.

Daichi did not sleep easy that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we begin the end! ;u; - Sorry again for the delay in chapters, and I'm not sure if I can promise the wait won't be just as long for the next one, but at the very least, I'm building up to the ending so that I can wrap all this up~ I will be trying my hardest to finish this as soon as I can for you guys though, because you're all so supportive and deserve all the fics you can read! C:
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this one! :D And as always you can come by my tumblr [HERE](http://sheenaxzelos.tumblr.com/) and invade my ask box for any reason~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to [Plumtrees](http://plumtreeforest.tumblr.com/) for offering to beta read these last three chapters~

“So we just wait and they’ll come out all on their own?” Suga asked, expression beaming even through the harsh redness of the light above. Daichi nodded as he hung up the final photo on the nearby line.

“Yep! It’s more tedious than anything, but I enjoy it,” Daichi said. Suga surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.

“I enjoy it too. Anytime I get to see serious photographer Daichi hard at work it's time well spent,” Suga said as he swirled a playful finger down Daichi’s chest.

“Not in the dark room…” Daichi scolded, but the softness with which he took Suga’s hand into his told the model he wasn’t serious about that at all. Well, he probably was a little, but Suga giggled all the same. He reached out for the door knob. With their work done, it was time to exit and grab a bite to eat.

“Excited for tomorrow?” Suga asked upon re-entering the regularly lit room. He went straight for the kitchen nook to start getting out some cooking supplies.

Daichi had to think for a second what tomorrow was but then he realized that it was the day of the photoshoot with Yachi. He couldn’t believe he’d let something so important slip his mind, then again, he had been pre-occupied with the stress of that conversation with Iwaizumi and company about a week ago.

Realizing he hadn’t said anything for a few moments, Daichi looked up to answer Suga, but was only met with sympathetic eyes.

“Daichi… Are you really that stressed?” Suga asked. Daichi sighed as he walked over to the kitchen nook.

“Sorry. A little,” he confessed while grabbing the rice container. “I’m going to be honest with you, Suga. I haven’t stopped replaying that conversation over and over in my head since we had it.”

Suga popped open the rice cooker and then turned to start rummaging in the fridge. “I know. You haven’t been sleeping easy either.”

“Am I reading too much into it? I mean, they told us to be careful and they both looked like they were about to drop dead.”

“I think you should relax just a bit so that your hair doesn’t fall out. They seemed fine at the press conference today, at least, I hope they were…” Suga said as he took his chosen pile of stuff from the fridge and pushed the door closed with his foot. “Either way, they seem to have a handle on things, so maybe they were just having a really bad day, I mean, nothing has even happened in the news lately.”

Daichi leaned against the counter, arms folded as he watched Suga peacefully sort through the vegetables. The model looked calm, though Daichi had yet to learn how to read if that was true calm or just a surface calm for Daichi’s sake. Either way, tomorrow was a big day and what Suga said was very true. The photographer had decided long ago that he was going to be strong and support Suga in whatever way he could, so that had to be the end of that. Whatever was to come their way was no use stressing over, because the future was always unknown…

...And Daichi’s ‘right now’ was far too perfect. He leaned in to kiss Suga on the cheek and offered him a relaxed smile.

“I’m going to follow your example,” he said warmly. Suga smiled proudly at him.

“Good to hear,” Suga said happily and handed Daichi a cucumber. There was a beat of quiet mixed in with gentle chopping before Suga spoke up again. “Oh yeah!” he exclaimed, “I forgot to warn you about tomorrow.”

Daichi nearly choked on air at the sound of that.

“S-Suga!” he chided. Suga looked over at him in surprise but then the realization struck his face.

“Ah, I’m sorry Daichi. That was probably stupid to say after bringing up something so stressful,” Suga apologized as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. Daichi let out a breathy bit of nervous laughter as he shook his head.

“What is it?” Daichi asked, chuckling as he got back to chopping the cucumber.

“Well…” Suga began, his voice pitching high, “I had a meeting with Yachi after the press conference today and I know you were thinking it was going to be nice and easy, but I don’t think it will be.”

“Hm? Does the concept have a difficult mix of colours and lighting or something?” Daichi asked, not really knowing why Suga’s face was twisting between anxiety and amusement. Suga giggled.

“No, nothing like that, just… Do you remember Yachi’s reaction to Shimizu at all?”

Daichi was confused for a second before chuckling at the question.

“Yes,” he answered. Of course he remembered. How could he forget a fidgety blonde girl tossing his portfolio to the floor in utter excitement? It was adorable.

“Well it turns out that situation is a bit more complicated than we thought it was…” Suga said tentatively. Daichi finally stopped what he was doing to give Suga’s story his full attention. Suga looked far too amused to take his story too seriously and yet there was a glimmer in the man’s eye that made Daichi feel like he was up to something…

Suga had been pulled to a press conference earlier in the day so that he could participate in a Q&A with Yachi and Oikawa. There had been many rumours flying about since the announcement of the change, and Oikawa’s agency insisted on clearing the air once again. Suga’s agency also wanted to introduce Shimizu as the true face of Yachi’s fashion line and Suga was happy to be working opposite her, though when he looked over at Yachi’s red face, he wondered what was going on in her mind.

Suga had suggested Shimizu do the shoot because he thought Yachi was a big fan, but as he watched their interactions during the conference, he wondered if there was more to it than that. A person didn’t blush _that_ hard when they were only a fan, did they? Not even _Daichi_ blushed that hard, Suga thought, and he caught himself chuckling at his own cleverness. It was short lived, however, because once Yachi had finished greeting Shimizu for a split-second, she came running over to Suga and gripped his arm.

“Sugawara… I need your help,” she squeaked. Suga tilted his head in confusion.

The model soon found himself alone with Yachi in one of the dressing rooms nearby. At least, that’s all he could assume but Yachi didn’t seem too sure.

“What are you doing?” he lightly asked when Yachi locked the door and immediately began scrambling around the room, looking under small objects and behind furniture.

“Checking for bugs,” she said with an over-the-top determination. It was definitely sincere though.

“You mean like wire taps?” Suga asked through warm laughter. “We’re not _that_ important, haha!”

Yachi turned to look at Suga, the makeup brush she was checking still in her hand. She had nothing but despair on her face.

“With what I’m about to tell you, one can never be too sure,” she said. Suga’s smile faded but he still looked on with understanding. He carefully walked over to the chair next to Yachi and sat down, patting the one next to him so that the designer could sit too. She looked like she was about to pass out anyway.

“What’s going on?” he asked. Yachi’s face, which was still ridiculously red and scrunched up. Suga waited patiently for the answer.

“I’m… uh… I’m uh…” Yachi stammered. She was stuttering so much Suga thought she was going to vibrate out of her chair. After another moment of that, Yachi abruptly bowed her head low and spat it out. “I’m in love with miss Shimizu!”

“Eh?” Suga was smiling and staring wide eyed at Yachi. He had his suspicions but Suga had no idea that Yachi would have been struggling as much as she was with something like _that_. When he noticed the tears in Yachi’s eyes, he knew there was nothing amusing about the situation anymore…

“Apparently Shimizu was her senior in fashion school before she got scouted for modeling,” Suga explained to Daichi, who had completely forgotten about cooking by then. Suga had not, and merely diced tomatoes as he went on. “She was mentoring Yachi at the time and the poor girl just fell head over heels.”

“She kind of reminds me of someone…” Daichi said with a shy smile as he brushed his fingertips against Suga’s arm. Suga chuckled.

“I was thinking the same thing. But at least you managed to snag me in a few months. Yachi’s been following Shimizu’s career for six years.”

Daichi gulped. He couldn’t even imagine pining for that long, in fact, just thinking about himself in the same situation made his heart grind against his chest. He gripped Suga’s arm.

“We’re going to help her,” he stated. Suga was most amused.

“Daichi, I didn’t know you were such a matchmaker!” Suga exclaimed, teasing Daichi thoroughly, however, his smile faded when he realized just how thoughtful the photographer looked as he gazed back at him. Daichi smiled, small and sweet.

“I just don’t want anybody to miss out on something so great because they were too afraid to try,” he said. Suga mirrored Daichi’s smile.

“Guess some people do need a push every now and then,” he said.

Daichi didn’t say more than that, merely kissing Suga’s lips before getting back to cooking their dinner.

Daichi still had some anxiety in the back of his mind, certainly, but it was easy to push it back when there were so many great things in front of him as well as just around the corner…

 

+++

 

When Daichi woke up before the sun the next morning, he assumed that all of Suga’s support had done the trick, because the only thing he could think about was how fun the photoshoot was going to be later that day. It was also aided by the peaceful vision of Suga snoring softly next to him. Daichi couldn’t help but smile as he reached out his hand to brush the hair out of the model’s face, trailing his fingertips down the bridge of his nose so that he could ease him into waking up.

“Sleepy Suga…” Daichi said, his voice deep and warm. “Wake up.”

Suga’s eyes twitched and his lips curved into an unconscious smile that slowly gained awareness as he opened his eyes.

“Good morning…” Suga said, voice hoarse and barely there. Daichi chuckled.

“Ready for the big day?”

“Daichi, I didn’t know we were getting married today…” Suga replied, and as much as Daichi felt like he was teasing him, the way Suga rubbed his eyes while he had muttered the words made it seem like he wasn’t too sure of what he was saying either. Daichi’s cheeks began to burn before he decided to cover it all up with a gentle noogie. Suga giggled himself awake as his hair was ruffled.

Getting ready didn’t take too long once they were out of bed. Suga had been staying over as often as he could since they started going out and they had a pretty solid routine locked down. Daichi fished through his drawers for some pants while Suga sleepily hauled a large hoodie out from his bag. As Daichi glanced over at the sight, he made a mental note to clear out a drawer for Suga later that day. He was definitely way overdue for that.

Daichi stepped over and playfully pulled the hood over Suga’s head.

“Good to go?” he asked, reaching for his bag of equipment that was close by, and Suga merely looked up and smiled.

“All set!” Suga said happily.

The model threw his own, far lighter bag over his shoulder before they locked up and headed downstairs to where Azumane was waiting with the car. At least, that’s where they thought they were supposed to be headed before Suga’s phone began ringing. The couple blinked confusedly at each other before Suga reached into his pocket to grab the phone and answered it.

“Azumane?” he asked. There was a moment of quiet where Daichi merely heard the manager’s dulcet murmurs through the speaker. Suga nodded a few times, agreed a few times. Daichi couldn’t help but feel just slightly anxious over the whole scene. He knew Suga had told him not to worry about anything, but even just the slight glance Suga gave him while still on the phone was enough to send him back down that hole. He wasn’t being crazy about this, was he? He gripped at the strap on his bag just to stay tethered to reality.

“Azumane said he parked out back this time,” was all Suga said when he hung up the phone. He said it in his usual breezy way though, so perhaps Daichi was only overreacting in his mind. He decided to relax his stance and return Suga’s smile with one of his own, just so he wouldn’t worry his boyfriend anymore today.

“Oh, good!” Daichi exclaimed for no reason. Nothing about the statement was particularly good, only neutral, but Suga laughed at it anyway. Daichi decided not to question why the car was parked out back this time, the reason could have been anything, just like Suga would have told him had he brought it up. Once they got in the car and greeted Azumane, everything seemed normal anyway, so Daichi was definitely ready to get the day started.

The shoot was to take place on an interior stage set up somewhere across town. Azumane finally had all the last minute details thrown together in a folder that he promptly handed to Daichi and Suga in the back seat. They looked it over, the both of them getting quite excited over this opportunity becoming a reality, though Azumane _did_ peer suspiciously in the rear-view mirror when Suga and Daichi’s speech became slightly more hushed and muffled.

“Is everything okay? Nothing out of the ordinary on there, is there?” he asked. Suga quickly perked up and waved his hand dismissively.

“Not at all! Daichi and I were just discussing um… something else,” he said for lack of a better explanation. Daichi eyed him anxiously, and Suga mouthed something along the lines of _‘I don’t know’_ back at him.

“Actually, Azumane, we were wondering if you could help us out,” Daichi said. It was Suga’s turn to look anxious then, but Daichi tried to reassure him with a smile while Azumane spoke up.

“Hm? What is it?” he asked.

“Is um… Is miss Shimizu s-single?” he asked. Azumane's eyes shot wide open in horror and the car swerved sharply.

“Sawamura! You’re not asking if… And right in front of Sugawara!? I wish you two would have told me that you split, I would have scheduled a different-”

“Azumane, no!” Suga exclaimed, desperately trying to divert the manager’s misconception through his laugh. Daichi was too embarrassed to speak and he hid his face in his hands. Azumane was still confused, though less alarmed.

“Was I… Was I wrong?” he asked, keeping the car as steady as he could. Suga kept giggling over Daichi’s embarrassed groan.

“Daichi wasn’t asking for himself, ha ha. We just wanted to know if she would be available to date someone. You’d know better than anybody,” he explained.

“Oh,” Azumane said simply, a touch of pink over his cheeks visible in the mirror. “U-um, well… our agency actually likes to maintain the privacy of our models, so I’m honestly not too sure about that one. I know she lives alone at least, but that probably doesn’t mean much…”

Both Suga and Daichi had been paying close attention to what Azumane had to say, but only felt defeated as he went on. They looked at each other and shrugged.

“Guess we’ll just have to be direct then?” Suga suggested. Daichi looked over at that classic smile but shook his head.

“I have something in mind,” he assured. Suga arched a brow and sported an expression somewhere between impressed and intrigued. Daichi noticed Azumane looking back at them in the mirror, a trace of horror in his confused gaze, and all Daichi could do was give them both a nod of determination before he went back to reviewing the file.

 

+++

 

“Sawamura!” a bright and cheerful voice chimed in the distance before Daichi could even have a chance to take in the massive set in the warehouse he had just stepped into. He looked over in the direction of the sound and saw Yachi flapping her arms, waving happily before she handed an assistant a spool of spare material and then ran over to greet him.

“Hey!” Daichi greeted. “How are you doing today?”

“Oh, everything’s going great so far! I’m happy you’re here actually, there are some things we need to try out with test shots before the models come in,” Yachi explained as she pointed towards the direction of the set. Daichi nodded and adjusted the heavy bag on his shoulders. “Do you need some help with that?” Yachi asked, noticing the weight.

“Oh no, it’s really heavy and-”

“I insist!” Yachi exclaimed before grabbing the bag from Daichi’s shoulder and nearly falling through the floor when all the weight got shifted to her. She yelped and Daichi reached forward to help her, but Yachi quickly snapped up and began walking backwards towards the set, leaning back with the weight of the bag and refusing Daichi to take hold of it again. After two failed attempts of taking it back, Daichi simply gave in and slowly followed along with Yachi as she explained the kinds of things that needed to get done for the day.

“The new line is heavily inspired by nineteen-twenties fashion,” she began as she heaved, “but I’ve taken a few modern liberties with the designs, and-” she paused as they reached their destination and hoisted the bag on a nearby platform, “-HUAH!”

Daichi reached out again to make sure the heavy equipment in his bag wouldn’t burst out at the sudden swing, but it seemed to be fine. Yachi took a few deep breaths and wiped her brow before continuing.

“Phew, anyway! The set is just over here,” she said, gesturing for Daichi to follow her and she led him behind a curtain where a glowing ballroom was revealed. There were drapes framing the walls; gold silver and a deep maroon. A gorgeously ornate chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling, causing the floor to glisten alongside the candlelight from all the pristine, detailed candlesticks that lined the ballroom. It was simply stunning and Daichi’s eyes blinked over the scene to take it all in.

“It’s beautiful,” he said in awe. “Did you design this yourself?”

Yachi bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

“Yep! It’s all part of the job!” she exclaimed, though remaining ever so humble. Daichi smiled at her but then quickly moved to retrieve his camera from his bag so that he could take a few photos of the place already.

“Shimizu and Sugawara are going to look stunning here,” he said absently as he thumbed through some of his quick snaps. He heard a small squeak coming from Yachi.

“Aha, yes. They will!” she said, far more loud than she needed to be, and it was then that Daichi understood what Suga meant when he said this shoot wouldn’t be very easy. Now that he got a good look at Yachi and after having just said Shimizu’s name, he realized how much of a wreck the young fashion designer was. Had she even gotten any sleep the night before? This was going to be a bit more difficult than he thought…

“So, the set looks great, but what about the line? The costumes are important too,” Daichi said, and all he could see was Yachi fidget in place, unable to say even a single word. He gently sighed.

At the very least Suga was in charge of handling Shimizu on his side, so he hoped things were going more smoothly in hair and makeup...

 

+++

 

Suga had been put in charge of his plan of being direct. Before he and Daichi had to go their separate ways to handle their work, they had decided that they’d each try to get some more feelings and intentions out of the girls to see just how they could match them together. Daichi had told Suga that he had the most important job. Considering that Yachi basically wore her heart on her sleeve, the subdued and reserved Shimizu Kiyoko would be a hard case to crack, but if anybody could do that, Daichi knew that Suga could.

The only problem was, Suga wasn’t sure if he had the same amount of confidence with this that Daichi had in him. Things were especially difficult when it seemed like they wouldn’t be able to get any time alone to talk what with all the hair and makeup artists running about. However, everytime Suga met Shimizu’s gaze from the other styling chair over, the woman seemed to know something was up. Suga took solace in the fact that she wouldn’t be able to figure out what.

It wasn’t as if talking about that kind of stuff was taboo between them. Shimizu had even helped him out with Daichi before they got together, lending some advice before that fated photoshoot at the cabin, but this was different. It had been Suga who wanted the advice and asked for it, he wasn’t trying to pry into somebody else’s personal life and he wasn’t sure if he could do it now either.

Suga received the last few pats of powder on his nose and another man came over to gel back a few stray pieces of hair away from his face. Once the crowd of stylists left his surroundings, Suga finally had the chance to look over and see the final touches being put on Shimizu and as soon as he saw her, he could only visualize Yachi in his mind, passing out about five times in a row.

“Wow,” Suga said, unable to even close his mouth over how in awe he was. Shimizu turned her head to look over at him, makeup complete and elegant, painting her face in all the right places as a few curls bounced around her face, hanging from the beautiful up-do that one of the stylists had so lovingly crafted.

“D-does it look alright?” Shimizu asked, seemingly a bit wary of Suga’s eyes on her. Suga shook his head.

“You look amazing!” he exclaimed, smiling and getting his expression back under control. “I can’t wait to see you in wardrobe.”

“Ah yes, they should be wheeling in the costumes soon,” Shimizu noted, taking a few extra glances around before leaning in a bit closer to Suga. “Sugawara, are you nervous about the shoot or something? You seem a bit fidgety,” she asked.

Suga looked around as well and noticed that they were finally alone for the first time that day. It didn’t feel like the perfect chance to ask right out of the blue but Suga wondered if he would get any other chance.

“M-me? No, I’m fine! Don’t worry about me!” Suga stammered, his usual confidence in shambles next to the ever cool and in control Shimizu. He may not have been in love with her like Yachi was, but he was still a huge fan, no matter the context. That still didn’t erase the fact that he had a job to do here though, so Suga simply took a deep breath and and gave Shimizu his classic smile.

Shimizu blinked at him, looking a bit nervous.

Suga could feel sweat begin to form on the back of his neck.

“Um, can I ask you a question, Shimizu?” Suga finally managed to utter. They were luckily still alone, and he leaned in a bit closer when she nodded and held his hand up to his mouth to whisper his question at her. “Excuse me if this is rude but, are you seeing anybody right now?”

Shimizu’s eyes fluttered in surprise, mouth hanging open in shock. She carefully looked around to see if anyone was listening before she leaned in.

“Sugawara, please don’t tell me you’re having troubles with Sawamura. You should probably talk to _him_ about that,” she whispered back, and Suga quickly shook his head. He made a mental note to be more clear about these things next time he asked somebody about their romantic status.

“No, no! I’m not asking for me,” Suga laughed and Shimizu simply continued to look at him, seemingly still wondering what he wanted to say.

“Ah, sorry,” she apologized and Suga took a gentle breath to elaborate…

“I was just wondering for a um… Friend,” he settled on, mentally slapping himself for his lack of originality, especially so when Shimizu lifted a brow. He laughed and she stared for a moment longer while considering her answer.

“Well, I’ll be honest with you and say no, I’m not,” she replied and Suga felt relieved that getting that answer had been easier than expected, though that still left the most important of questions…

How could he ask Shimizu if she was into girls or not?

 

+++

 

It had taken another five or so minutes for Yachi to even build up the courage to pull out the designs to show Daichi, and she fidgeted the entire time.

“Is everything okay?” Daichi asked, and Yachi jumped in place.

“Yes!” she squeaked, and finally (shakily) opened up her portfolio. She gestured for Daichi to join her at her side and with trembling hands began thumbing through the male designs. “I had to make some sizing adjustments for Sugawara since the switch, but I think he’ll suit these designs much better than Oikawa would have,” she explained objectively, but Daichi couldn’t help the swelling of pride in his chest at knowing full well Suga would look better than anybody in anything. Though, perhaps he was a touch biased…

The designs were excellent though, and Daichi immediately thought that they could suit all kinds of people. Modern suits with a nineteen-twenties flare could just become the next huge thing! He was really beginning to be impressed with Yachi’s design work and honestly hoped she could collaborate with Suga again someday already, which made Daichi realize something. He couldn’t believe that he was actually here, stoked and looking forward to a fashion shoot. Of course Suga had a lot to do with that, but Daichi was stunned at the amount of detail on the set and in the drawings. The entire crew was hard at work and the director/designer herself was a (albeit fidgety) delight. Daichi was actually enjoying his time on a high profile shoot and it was really crazy to think he’d be in such a mindset…

Then again, he had other things to be thinking about, didn’t he? As Yachi quickly thumbed through the pages, her tremors only continued to worsen and by the time she was about to flip through the female designs, Daichi couldn’t even see the page through all the shaking.

“The male designs are stunning,” Daichi said, trying to get a grasp of the situation again. “And what about Shimizu’s clothes?” he continued, innocently enough until Yachi just dropped the book outright.

“I can’t do this, Sawamura,” she mumbled.

“What?”

Yachi grabbed Daichi’s shoulders and the man winced at just how much power such tiny hands could hold.

“I can’t do this!” she squeaked, and Daichi couldn’t mistake it, those were tears in her eyes as well.

 

+++

 

Suga recalled the shoot at the cabin and how Shimizu had been so readily available for advice. The woman had seen right through his facade and got straight down to business when it came to solving his problem, so he wondered if maybe the other model would be able to read his mind again. It wasn’t exactly his problem he was dealing with here though, it was Yachi’s. He then realized that they were about to start work for the day too and wondered if even bringing this up beforehand was a good idea.

“Is your friend… Interested in me?” Shimizu asked cautiously, and it seemed as though this conversation was still happening. Of course it was, and Suga scrambled to find the right words.

“Um, well… yes, but she’s, uh…” Suga glanced over as he stammered and noticed a strange glimmer in Shimizu’s eyes before a small smile tugged at her lips. Did… Did he just say what he thought he said?

“Did I say _‘she’_? I meant-”Suga was about to panic and make something up, but Shimizu interrupted him by lifting a hand.

“No, no… _‘She’_ is good,” Shimizu said, her voice suddenly quieter than usual, and if Suga wasn’t mistaken, a touch of fondness laid just under the surface. He sighed in relief, though, his tension resurfaced when he realized the conversation was ever so quickly getting more detailed and Yachi’s name would possibly be brought up without her permission. Perhaps this wasn’t the best way to go about things…

“It is?” Suga asked shyly.

“Mm,” Shimizu agreed and there was a small pause before the woman took a breath to say something. “I should… I… I’d like to ask for some advice, Sugawara.”

 

+++

 

Daichi couldn’t believe that Yachi was so strong. She shook him back and forth for at least a minute before he could come up with the words to stop her.

“Yachi, please!” Daichi pleaded, and soon the photographer felt the grip of the designer’s hands lighten and then slide off his arms. She turned and picked the portfolio off of the floor, unable to turn back to face Daichi again. He looked around to see the crew staring at them but he waved them off before stepping forward to help Yachi. He looked over just in time to see her wipe a tear from her face.

“Sawamura…” she said, “I’m sorry you had to see this, it’s just… I thought I could do this. I thought I’d be able to go through with the shoot but I can’t. I can’t see her in… Well, it doesn’t matter what she’s wearing I guess, but my design certainly doesn’t help and agh… I’m not even  making sense, am I?” she rambled, a few large tears rolling from her eyes in the process.

Had Suga not explained beforehand, Daichi would have been very confused, but since he knew, and taking from his own personal experiences, he knew exactly how Yachi was feeling. Suddenly it wasn’t even about a dumb matchmaking scheme, he just wanted to help Yachi sort out her feelings. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s go have coffee in a dressing room for a while. We can talk about it if you want,” he said warmly.

Yachi stared at him for a moment, considering, but quietly nodded her head all too soon.

 

+++

 

“Advice?” Suga asked, and Shimizu nodded.

“I just wanted to know how you and Sawamura have been handling things these days. I’ve heard about the rumours with Oikawa and his manager and that’s been a scandal ready to burst wide open, so I just… Need some assurance.”

Suga swallowed. Luckily, he and Daichi had been able to stay away from the press, though, if Azumane’s call that morning had been any indication, that probably wouldn’t be lasting much longer. Some paparazzi had been hounding the entrance of Daichi’s apartment building, but the man had been so anxious the past few days, he didn’t want to tell him that… He also didn’t want that type of information to discourage Shimizu from doing whatever it was she wanted to do. Whether Yachi was involved or not, Shimizu deserved to be happy, and if there was somebody in her life that could make her happy, Suga wanted her to have that.

“It’s been good. Great, actually,” Suga admitted, honestly enough because when he got down to it, his relationship with Daichi was amazing. Suga couldn’t have imagined that he’d meet somebody like him and be able to have him by his side during the rise in his career. Daichi had been the man to help kickstart it, had been there before the jobs and during the late nights after the jobs. Always there with kind words and a warm arms and Suga felt his heart thump hard in his chest at the thought. He wondered for a brief moment what it would be like to go public with their relationship, considering just how important it was to him.

“I see,” Shimizu said simply.

“I know it can’t be easy like this forever, but I think having him in my life is stronger than any amount of pressure any tabloids could possibly put on me… On us.”

“You’re braver than me…” Shimizu said, her tiny smile turning rather sad.

“Shimizu, are you… Interested in somebody?”

Shimizu paused, thought about the question and then took a small breath before she answered

“I have been for six years,” she said, and Suga’s heart pounded hard for all those involved.

 

+++

 

Daichi had watched Yachi fumble through the dressing room, looking for bugs or wire taps again as Daichi awkwardly poured some coffee into a few paper cups. He put a bit less in Yachi’s cup. He wasn’t sure if the girl needed the extra edge.

Finally, she stiffly sat down on a chair and Daichi joined her, meeting her jittery hand with a cup half filled with coffee.

“Thank you,” she said, staring intensely at the cup as if to stop herself from looking anywhere else. Daichi arched his brows, his expression sympathetic as he sat down too.

“So, talk to me. What is it about today that you can’t do?” he asked, though he was certain he knew the answer.

Yachi whimpered for a second, then hummed and stalled some more, twisting the cup in her hands and trying to speak a few times before Daichi wondered if it was appropriate to take the lead here.

“Um,” he made a sound, getting Yachi’s attention. He cleared his throat and smiled, trying to put forth all the warmth he could muster. “S-Sugawara told me something…” was all he said, and Yachi understood right away, her eyes going wide before hanging her head low.

“He told you about me, huh? That makes it easier I guess. I don’t think I could say that out loud again,” she muttered before gasping and snapping her head up to look at Daichi. “Oh, but if Sugawara told you about that then does that mean-”

Daichi raised a hand to stop her before she could panic herself into oblivion. He shook his head.

“Don’t worry, it’s just me and him who know. He wouldn’t tell Shimizu anything, I promise. Besides, that’s more so your job, isn’t it?” he gently teased, but quickly apologized when it seemed like Yachi was about to cry again.

She looked away, didn’t say anything for a minute and Daichi allowed her the time. She reminded him so much of himself when he was waiting for that photoshoot at the cabin to start. He was a mess of nerves from sun up to sun down and that only came after a few months of friendship. What Daichi was seeing in front of him was a girl who was facing six years of feelings all at once, and with the love of her life dressed in a slim, stylish gown, looking more beautiful than anything. Daichi could only imagine it was like taking what he felt that day and multiplying it by a hundred.

It was then Daichi wondered what could have made that situation any easier. He had been trying so hard to keep his feelings to himself that he made himself anxious and self-conscious and he had agonized over what his actions could have meant for his career. He felt so low, and all because he hadn’t said a word. Had he gotten the proper advice, he could have probably spared himself the heartache, especially so when it ended up turning out so well in the end.

He looked at the poor girl in front of him and knew she wouldn’t be saying anything more, so he really needed to, and he could only think of one thing.

“Sugawara and I are in a relationship,” he admitted, and that got Yachi to look at him.

“What?” she asked, her voice small and surprised, but all Daichi could do was smile, despite his heart beating three times as fast over having admitted that to somebody else out loud.

“Do you remember that shoot I did for the photobook Shimizu was apart of?”

Yachi flinched, but was too hooked into Daichi’s tale to get distracted by it. She nodded.

“Well,” Daichi continued, “Sugawara was part of that shoot too, and I had liked him for a while before I had to go through with that one…” he shyly recounted, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. He couldn’t believe he was actually telling this story out loud to somebody who wasn’t Suga, but the smile that was beginning to curl over Yachi’s lips made it worth the effort.

“So you… That means you went through the same thing as me,” Yachi said, her tone somewhere between relieved and amused. Daichi nodded, a bit of a laugh escaping him as well and Yachi laughed too.

“The tension was so much that I ended up passing out at the end of the day,” Daichi added. Yachi snorted then.

“Oh my goodness!” she exclaimed, and the laughter that followed simply warmed Daichi’s heart. “And so, even after all that… You two made it in the end?” she asked once her laughter faded.

“Yeah. It’s been a bit hard hiding it so far, but I wouldn’t want to give him up for any reason. As long as I can keep supporting him like I have been.”

“Sawamura…” Yachi sighed, proud and fond all at once.

“It took me even longer than that to admit to anything though, so Yachi, if you want to say something, I think you really should. You’ve already waited so long, and you could get everything you’ve ever wanted.”

Yachi soaked up Daichi’s words, seriously considering them. She nodded.

“I know that. I just… I worry about her career, you know? She’s a famous, gorgeous model and I’m just some shrimpy fashion designer, and a girl at that. I know it shouldn’t matter but if the media were to catch wind of it, I don’t know what would happen to her career after that. I don’t want to ruin all the hard work she’s put in for somebody as-”

“Special as you?” a soft and soothing voice interrupted from the doorway. Yachi jumped, splashing coffee everywhere before Daichi turned around to see two stunning models standing there. He saw Shimizu with the biggest smile on her face and behind her, Suga looking as gorgeous as ever. Daichi gave him a look, smiling and arching a brow as he pointed to Shimizu who started walking over to where Yachi sat. All Suga could do was giggle as Daichi got up to meet him.

“After she said she’d been in love with somebody for the past six years, I knew I had to bring her over here immediately. Who would have thought we’d stop by just as Yachi was saying that,” he whispered to Daichi. The photographer looked over at the scene, Yachi sitting stiff in her chair as Shimizu knelt in front of her to be at eye level. She was wiping away the blonde’s tears that had begun to poor again, but the giant hug that Yachi threw herself into was enough to let Daichi know that they were happy tears this time.

“Let’s go tell the crew that we’ll be starting a little late today,” Daichi said as he guided Suga away from the door and out into the hall. Suga hummed in agreement.

 

+++

 

Daichi was positively glowing by the end of the day. Not only had the shoot gone off without a hitch (despite the late start), but he was able to witness a romance six years in the making finally come together, and he was certain to get a few shots of the girls’ smiling faces just for them. As it turned out, Kiyoko had been having the same hangups as Yachi for so long. The media being sensitive like it was, neither of them had the guts to go against it, but after spending such a great day together and inspired by Daichi and Suga, they decided to take the leap and officially announce their relationship once the day’s photos came out. They told them that together, they would be able to make it through any sort of media storm that would come.

“Daichi,” Suga said once they were back in the car. It had been such a long day and Azumane was finally driving them back home. Suga had immediately plopped his head on Daichi’s shoulder and closed his eyes, speaking quietly, only to him.

“Yeah?” Daichi’s deep voice replied, full of sleep already.

“Do you want to do that too? Make an announcement, I mean. I honestly can’t see what would be so wrong about that,” Suga said, and Daichi had to agree when he thought about it.

If that’s what Suga really wanted, and it meant not having to hide, he’d be delighted to take that leap with him. It would probably even make supporting him even easier if it meant that Daichi would be taking away some of the heat from the spotlight. He leaned in and placed a warm kiss atop Suga’s head.

“If that’s what you want, that’s what I want,” Daichi said, and Suga snuggling in closer to him was the perfect response.

“Should I pull in around back again?” Azumane suddenly asked.

“That’s probably for the best,” Suga said, and Daichi finally remembered the scene from that morning.

“What was that all about, anyway?” Daichi asked. Suga looked up, trying his best to wear a friendly smile.

“Azumane thought he saw paparazzi near your building today, so we thought we’d stay on the safe side of things,” he admitted.

Daichi was a bit surprised to hear that. One, because he hadn’t even considered that a possibility and two, Suga had hidden it from him, and perhaps it was the face he made on that thought which made Suga look very worried.

“I’m sorry! I should have told you this morning, it’s just… You’ve been so stressed the past little while and I didn’t want to worry you more I…” Suga stammered and Daichi’s stomach twisted, because he didn’t want Suga to feel like that either. He pulled him in for a hug.

“Don’t worry, Suga,” Daichi said. “What could they possibly do? Blind me with a flash or two?” he laughed and then pulled Suga away from him so that he could give him a confident gaze. “This is what’s going to happen when we make that announcement anyway, right? I’m sure once they see how boring I am, they won’t even try that anymore.”

Suga seemed calmed by Daichi’s confidence, and he let out a small sigh of relief.

“You’d really put up with that for me, Daichi?” he asked. Daichi was a bit confused at his concern, but then it dawned on him that he had always said how much he hated the industry and how he wanted to pull away from it.

“I don’t think you know how much you’ve made this job fun for me,” Daichi said, and Suga’s smile was every bit as fond and understanding like it usually was.

“Um,” Azumane spoke up, grabbing the couple’s attention. “I’d hate to spoil the moment back there, but Sugawara, do you think it’d be better to head to your place tonight? Just so those paparazzi don’t get any material before your announcement?”

Suga was about to respond but looked over at Daichi first. All the photographer could do was smile and he nodded.

“Sure,” Suga said, and all too soon, the trio found their way at Daichi’s apartment again. Daichi gave Suga a quick kiss goodnight and bid Azumane farewell before leaving the car and jogging over to his apartment, heavy equipment bag swaying every which way.

Daichi would have loved to spend the evening relaxing with Suga, but this was fine, just for the night.

As Daichi walked through the lobby of his building and went through the day’s events in his mind again, he was surprised to realize just how at peace he was with everything. The confidence of the people around him allowed his own confidence to shine and in the end, he was honestly on board with announcing his relationship with Suga to the media. He was on board with dealing with the media frenzy afterwards too. If it all meant that he could be happy with Suga, support him and have more amazing shoots like he had that day, then he was ready for it.

His chest tightened and his stomach fluttered over what that meant to him. He just cared so much for Suga that he felt like he was willing to do anything for him.

For them…

...But just as Daichi turned the corner to go down his hallway, his heart shot up into his throat when he saw his apartment door ajar.

He was certain they had closed it before they left that morning, and it clearly wasn’t. A million scenarios shot through Daichi’s mind at that point, every anxiety he had building over the past week flooding his head and setting adrift all of the good feelings he had accumulated throughout the day. He just hoped that…

Daichi stopped dead when he entered his apartment and saw that the place had been torn apart. Cushions and sheets thrown about the room, cupboards and drawers ajar, a ton of photos ripped off of the walls. Some of his photos had been abandoned on the floor but he could clearly tell some of them were missing and that’s when it hit him, and his blood ran cold. He swallowed thickly, turned his head to look towards the door of his dark room.

That door had been left open too…

The room was only a few steps away, but Daichi dashed over to it, tearing open the door and turning on a real light, any development be damned because he needed to make sure that-

“They’re gone…” Daichi muttered to himself, his voice falling flat to the empty room. He stepped over to the string where his photos of Suga had been hung to develop only yesterday and he passed his hand over the empty line.

This had to be some sort of cruel nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ It feels good to be able to post a new chapter of this! Only two more to go, and don't worry, I can assure you all that there will be a happy ending, so let's just work through this pain together, shall we? *deep breaths*
> 
> Still, thank you all so much for supporting me and being so patient between updates. I really appreciate it. And as always, please let me know what you thought of the chapter! :D You can always yell at me over on my tumblr as well - [HERE](http://sheenaxzelos.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Until the next one, guys!


End file.
